Where is the Sky's Home?
by gdesertsand
Summary: Semi-AU, Giotto has been missing for months and presumed dead. His guardians were devastated at this but they never handed the title of the Vongola boss to anyone. A certain event, after five years, led them all to go to Japan. There they met a familiar blond with a child beside him. How will they react when Primo tell them that he does not remember anyone of them?
1. Chapter 1: start of journey

Summary: Semi-AU, Giotto has been missing for months and presumed dead. His guardians were devastated at this but they never handed the title of the Vongola boss to anyone. A certain event, after five years, led them all to go to Japan. There they met a familiar blond with a child beside him. How will they react when Primo tell them that he does not remember anyone of them?

Title: Where is the Sky's Home?

Pairings: None so far

Author: gdesertsand

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR SONGS! EVEN THE QUOTES IS NOT MINE!

Chapter 1: Start of Journey

_Friendship improves happiness, and abates misery, by doubling our joy and dividing our grief._

_-Addison-_

It was your usual day at the Vongola mansion. The birds are happily singing on the trees, the maids were dusting the furniture, the chefs were preparing foods, the quiet and peace atmosphere of the house, the guardians doing their works…

Oh wait…. Vongola Primo is not in his office right now to sign his paper works…..

"PRIMO!" shouted the storm guardian as he stormed out of the room when he found out that his boss ditched his work again. He looked left and right, when his eyes caught something gold in the corner of the hallway he completely gave chase to it, "COME BACK HERE! YOU STILL NEED TO SIGN THE NEWLY ARRIVED PAPER WORKS!" he shouted as he chased his best friend all around the house.

"But G, there are too much! I need a break also you know!" Primo shouted back but not as loud as his right hand man as he runs away.

"YOU CAN HAVE A BREAK WHEN YOU FINISHED THEM ALL!" G shouted back as he was going nearer and nearer to Giotto.

Then one of the doors in open and a man wearing traditional Japanese outfit walked out and saw the duo that is running into his way, "Good morning Primo, G" he greeted happily.

"Good morning Asari! Sorry I can't greet you properly right now!" Giotto apologized immediately as he passed his rain guardian who just smiled and waved with his usual cheerfulness.

"IDIOT, DO NOT JUST STAND THERE! STOP HIM!" G said to Asari as he passed the rain guardian also. He was irritated that he did not stop Giotto from running away.

"Be careful you two!" Asari shouted as he saw his friends turn another corner.

"What's the extreme commotion here?" a guy asked who wore a Priest clothing.

"Good morning Knuckle! G is chasing Giotto just now." Asari explained with his smile.

"Oh I see…. GIOTTO MUST HAVE EXTREMELY LEFT HIS PAPER WORKS AGAIN!" Knuckle said with a loud voice much louder than when G was chasing Giotto right now.

"Maybe!" Asari chuckled

"Yare, Yare, what is all this loud noise early this morning? Don't you understand that the lord need his sleep?" a sleepy guy with mint green hair said as he rubbed his right eye with his palm.

"Oh, it's unusual to see you awake at this early hour, Lampo." Asari said voicing out his opinion.

"With all those noises who could have sleep?" he asked tiredly, "Anyway I will just go back to sleep." Lampo said as he walked back to his room.

"PRIMO!" G shouted again as their running make them reached the mansion's garden where a certain aloof cloud is sleeping peacefully in one of the trees only to be awakened by the loud voice of the storm guardian and the cries of the sky guardian. Being a person who hates crowding he jumped down in front of Primo and pulled out his handcuffs.

"For disturbing the quietness of the place you're under arrest!" he snarled at his boss.

"A-Alaude! Wait a minute I can explain!" Giotto tried to defend his self.

"GIOTTO!" the storm guardian shouted again, this time he was confused why the blond stop then he saw that Alaude was blocking his way, he smirk at last the chase will be over!

"Alaude don't let Giotto get away!" G said to the cloud guardian….which is something he didn't suppose to say because it made Alaude to feel that he was being ordered and he don't like to be ordered so he throw the dangerous looking handcuffs to G whom dodge it in an inch almost hitting his foot, "You bastard! What was that for!?"

"For disturbing my sleep and bossing me around you're under arrest." Alaude said as he prepared to fight which something that G will not let pass on.

"You want a fight? All right you asked for it!" G said as the two of them clashed. Their moves is so fast that the average human can't see where are those punches and kicks are being send to. Giotto feeling that two had already forgot him made his escape and went inside the mansion.

Closing the main door of the house he sighed and slid down on the ground, G is too much when it comes to paper works. He knows that he needed to read them all and take care of it properly because their group is starting to rise to the top and is becoming well known so paper works is also something that he must do in his job but it was too many to take! He has a life also and he needed to have some rest!

"Nufufufufu…." A familiar chuckle was heard and Giotto sighed again…what is it now this time? First G, then Alaude and now his mist guardian? As if on cue mist started to appear and revealed a certain pineapple head (or was it melon?) who was holding his scythe on his right hand, "Running away from work again, Primo?" Daemon asked mockingly.

"Daemon….." Giotto heaved a heavy sigh _again_, "Could you please leave me for now?" he asked displaying his most adorable puppy eyes that even the most sadistic mist guardian cannot resist. If you also add some flowers and twinkling stars on the background which miraculously appeared whenever Giotto has that look that sometimes it makes Daemon to think if his boss can also do some illusions or if he has mist flames inside him that he didn't know and unconsciously used it when needed. Backing up a little at the cuteness in front of him, which he might loss his cool if he stayed with the guy having that look; he placed his trademark smirk again,

"Fine, I'm not in the mood also to fight a worn out Primo. Nufufufufufu." He said as he vanished again and only who knows where he went again. He does not want to admit it but whenever he saw that adorable face of the sky guardian it makes him feel to hug the guy forever and no that will never happen in Daemon's life! He will be damned if something like that happen, he will lose his pride as a man and as an illusionist.

When Daemon was already gone, Giotto stood up and went upstairs slowly, his arms dangling aimlessly at his sides. _'I wish I could have a vacation'_ he thought. He was too tired to notice that he was approaching to the two guests of their humble house.

"Ara, did something happen, Gio-chan?" a sweet female voiced asked that snapped him from his tired state.

"Nana-chan! And Iemetsu!" he beamed happily as he saw his cousin with his wife in front of him, what made him happier was at the bundle that Sawada Nana carefully hold on her arms. Embracing it gently yet protectively, he walked towards them and immediately takes a look at his cousin's son.

"How is my cute little Tsuna!?" Giotto said affectionately as he tickled the one year old baby which giggled at the action.

Nana smiled while Iemetsu chuckled at the childishness of the Primo.

"Primo we would like to-" but before he could finished Giotto silenced him.

"Iemetsu you can call me Giotto we're family you know!" he pouted making Iemetsu to laugh again.

"Right, right, my bad! Anyway Giotto, Nana and I are going into a cruise trip today!" he announced happily.

"Cruise trip?" Giotto asked as he looked at the couples owlishly.

"That's right Gio-chan! We haven't had our honeymoon yet because dear is busy with works and Tsuna came out! So we are using this opportunity to have a honeymoon with our little cute Tsu-chan!" Nana explained with the same excitement as his husband.

"I….see…." Giotto was a bit depressed at the news. He likes the company of the couples because they make him feel a bit of normality of the world. Well who would forgot what is normal when you are surrounded by people with out of these world attitudes? When you are having a huge mafia group where you are the leader? He also loves Tsu-chan! The kid has the ability to take his stress away! Giotto sighed mentally this time; he does not know how many times he will do it this day.

"_I guess they should go I will be selfish if I will not allow them.' _But then something clicked into his mind, _'Wait…cruise trip means vacation right? Vacation means to get away from paper work for a while right? Getting away from paper work for a while means having your guardians off your back for a while right?' _he thought as he weighed the possibilities of his next actions. It does not like he hate his guardians, his friends, in fact he loved them all very much to the point he would risk his life in order to protect them. Although Giotto is human also and he needed time for his own, to be alone for a while, to free his mind and to let his self believed that everything is normal even if it is for a brief time.

"Ne, Nana-chan, Iemetsu I have a favor to ask if you don't mind." He said and the two looked at him curiously….

~THE NEXT DAY~

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" all the birds flew away from the mansion as a loud bang was heard.

Sounds of footsteps came rushing towards the noise and the door opened immediately,

"What happened in here G?" Asari asked, worry is clearly evident in his face but sweat dropped as he saw the storm guardian burning in anger.

"What is that to the EXTREME!?" Knuckle was the second one to enter followed by Lampo.

"Yare, Yare what is it this time?"

"Nufufufufufu…. Do you know there are certain times where you should refrain from shouting at early hours?" Daemon asked with a hint of anger because he was just having a beauty sleep only to be awakened by the barbaric voice of the storm guardian.

"Herbivore, did you not learn yesterday? Do you want me to arrest you again?" Alaude snarled as he also entered the room.

"Tell that to me after you read this!" G shouted as he tried to calm his anger. Asari took the note that was on G's hand and read it out loud

_Dear friends/guardians:_

_I decided to have a short vacation on a cruise trip with Nana and Iemetsu to free my mind. Hope you understand me._

_P.S. take care of my paper works while I'm gone will you~_

_Your friend,_

_Giotto_

"Oh well Primo needs some time for his own also!" Asari beamed happily.

"I agree with you to the extreme!" Knuckle nodded his head.

"Nufufufufufu…I think he needed it or else he might snap on us."

"Hn." Alaude leaned on the wall.

"Okay…if all of you are fine with it then tell me who would sign all of this?" G said as he gestured at the mountain of paper works. Everyone went silent for a moment then…they run out as fast as a cheetah (Daemon disappear in his mist) leaving a dumbfounded G.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS! GIOTTO I'LL STRANLGE YOU WHEN YOU CAME BACK!"

~at the cruise ship~

"Ah…..AHCHOO!" Giotto sneezed as he sat on his bed, "G probably is cursing me right now." He said as he lies down.

"Hahahahaha! For sure! You just left a note with them!" Iemetsu laughed as he arranged the last of their suit case.

"Sorry if I ruined your suppose to be family trip." Giotto said, the ship already departed and now they are on their way to Japan, their first destination for this trip.

"Maa, maa, it's okay you're family too Gio-chan." Nana said as she put the already asleep Tsuna to his cradle, "The more the merrier after all!"

"That's right! I agree to my sweet Nana!" Iemetsu said as he embraced Nana around her waist that made the woman giggled a little.

"Thanks…" he mumbled.

"Go to sleep for now Gio-chan." Nana said as she pulled the blanket upward to cover Giotto.

"S-sorry for the trouble…." He said as he closed his eyes giving in into his sleepiness.

Iemetsu looked at his cousin with a smile then it was replaced by a small hint of sadness,

"What's wrong dear?" Nana asked.

Iemetsu was silent for a moment then sighed, "Nothing Nana…..it's just pains me to see my younger cousin like this. He is hardly even an adult when he creates Vongola and now that it was rising he can't enjoy his life anymore."

"Dear….." Nana understands. Being a leader of a Mafia group makes someone seal his destiny to everything. Iemetsu sigh again then stood up his face showing one of his wide smiles, "Well its Giotto's choice! If he is happy with it then we should support him!"

"You're right!" Nana cheered also then someone giggled and they saw their son wriggling happily as if agreeing to them also.

"Look! Tsu-chan wants to support Gio-chan also!"

"Of course! Tsuna loves Giotto just like us!" Iemetsu said as he lifted his son who was still giggling, "I wish Tsuna will grow with a kind heart just like Giotto….." he whispered.

"Saa! Let's go and explore the ship!" Nana suggested as she opened the door.

"We are right behind you!" Iemetsu said as he carried Tsuna.

A/N: Yo! Here is the preview of chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Journey Turned to Disaster**

**Gunshots were heard, a huge storm came, and no one is alive aside from him and the child. The ship is slowly sinking and no one is there to help him….**

**The guardians do not know anything at all…..**


	2. Chapter 2: Journey turned to disaster

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy too much in school T_T anyways here is chapter 2! Oh and ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU OUT THERE!

Title: Where is the Sky's Home?

Pairings: None so far

Author: gdesertsand

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR SONGS!

**Chapter 2: Journey Turned to Disaster**

Giotto woke up from his dreamless slumber; he yawned a bit and sat on his bed. He saw that the room is already dark so he opened the lamp on the nightstand beside his bed and saw the clock that read '7:00 PM' he just slept all day of the trip. He sighed; he didn't know he was that tired….well he didn't even remember when he had sleep that long. Although he still can't helped but to miss the mansion which he shared with his friends/guardians, yes he was always awaken at the weirdest way, for example when Knuckle accidentally made Asari to snap due to his loudness while the rain guardian was meditating peacefully the Priest ran straight to his room and it took a lot of Primo's effort to stop the ranging swordsman in cutting the both of them into pieces.

He stood up and rummage in his bag for new clothes so he can go outside and maybe he could grab some food while watching the night sky. He heard that watching the night sky while you are on the sea is more pleasant than doing it on land. When he was finished the door of their room opens and revealed the happy family he was accompanying with.

"Arra, Gio-chan you are already awake? Did you sleep well?" Nana asked him with her oh so lovingly smiles. He smiled back and answered,

"Yes Nana-chan I slept well."

"Well dear cousin, I hope you are hungry because Nana, Tsu-chan and I are about to have our dinner. I tell you their foods are delicious but Nana's cooking is far more delicious!" Iemetsu proclaimed as he bounced Tsuna up and down who just laughed merrily at his father's antics.

"Dear you're exaggerating!" Nana exclaimed, a blush appeared on her face.

Iemetsu merely laughed, "No, I'm not, I'm just telling the truth!"

Giotto laughed with them also, "I agree with Iemetsu, Nana-chan your cooking skills is the best!"

"You two!"

**^…^ If something has been forgotten will there be a time that you will remember it? ^…^**

The dinner was fine and as Iemetsu said the dishes were splendid though the meal and the chatting was fun enough to brighten his mood it was still not comparable to his dinners when he was with his friends.

When Knuckle exclaimed his thoughts with his catchphrase 'EXTREME!,' and G will get angry at him because of the loud volume while Asari will just laughed at them and cheer then Lampo will just sigh at how childish they were then quiver in fear when his mist and cloud guardian had enough and wield their weapons and…oh well they always started a food fight. Giotto laughed at this because when his patience burned out he will scold them at how they act and the foods they put to waste, really those times it was like he was a father to six bratty children.

He sighed he was getting homesick immediately even though it was not yet twenty-four hours since he left Italy.

They finished eating and now they were just chatting and he take this time to escape because he can't stand anymore at how Iemetsu and Nana act so lovey-dovey in front of him.

"Iemetsu, Nana-chan, Tsuna and I will go back to our rooms to sleep. I think Tsuna is really tired now." He said as he looked at the little one who was fighting the urge to sleep but failed many times. _'Aw… how cute!'_ Giotto thought to himself.

"Arra? You're right Gio-chan, we should put Tsu-chan to sleep." Nana agreed and was about to stand up when Giotto stopped her.

"No, no, no, Nana-chan. Stay here with my dear cousin and your husband Iemetsu while I take care of Tsu-chan!" he smiled brightly that Nana can't argue with him. Then he carried the child and immediately Tuna clutched his shirt and sighed contentedly as he allowed himself to fall asleep. "Bye! See you two again at our room!" he waved one last time and exited the dining hall.

"I feel like we cause trouble to Gio-chan, honey?" Nana looked at her husband who just had a serene smile on his face that is very different to his goofy and so happy one as he gazed to where his cousin left of.

"He will be fine Nana, he just needs to sort some things out on his own." Iemetsu said then he faced his sweet wife now having one of his familiar grin, "Now let's have some time on our own." He whispered as he took hold of Nana's hand and caressed it so gently.

"I agree with you, dear." Nana replied as she leaned forward and sealed a kiss for tonights events.

Unknown to them there were some guys who have evil intent for everyone who boards that ship and minutes from now all hell will break lose.

**^…^ If I choose red does it mean Love? If I choose yellow does it mean we're friends? ^…^**

Giotto put the already asleep Tsuna on his bed. While not the crib? Simple because Giotto wanted the child to sleep beside his while his parents is away so when something terrible happen (hopefully not) he could protect him without any second to waste.

He watched the sleeping child who is obviously now drifting to sweet dream land. He gently pushed a few strands of hair away from Tsu-chan's face so he could see the face more clearly.

Yes, he will admit it, he really did wish to have a child of his own but being in the Mafia that was utterly impossible…well not entirely because he will obviously needs a heir to replace him in the future…even though it was like that he does not want to risk the happiness of his baby just because the Vongola needed to stay alive. The same thing would be apply to Tsuna right now.

Giotto frowns at his train of thoughts. Tsuna is the son of Iemetsu and so the child's future is full of danger the moment he steps out of this world. Why is that? It was because Iemetsu is a member of the CEDEF which is governed by his cloud guardian Alaude and his cousin is not just your ordinary member he was the right hand man of Alaude and rumored that if, please note IF!, the cloud died then Iemetsu will be the one to replace him. If Tsuna is as great as his father or much more then there is no doubt that he will be the heir of CEDEF that is only IF! Alaude will not have a child of his own, which impossible and entirely not so acceptable in Giotto's mind at the idea of Alaude having a child. Hell! His cloud guardian does not look interested at all in love life.

Being homesick is not so good to him. Giotto, for the hundredth time sigh again, maybe decisions without analyzing the further consequences has this kind of effect. He was about to lie down on his bed when gunshots, screams and the violent wobbling of the ship stop him. He ran in front of the window and saw that the ship they were boarding on just run straight into a freaking big storm! Why the captain didn't announced it! Wait…the captain?

Without further ado Giotto run out of his room only to trip down. He hit his head but not that strong enough to make him dizzy or lost his consciousness. When he stood up his eyes widened in horror as he saw the scene unfolded in front of him. Bodies were everywhere; all of it was bathing in blood, their faces painted a full shriek of terror that it was obvious that whoever did this made sure to taunt their victims in full packed fear, walls are also painted by this bright crimson. He wanted to vomit as he felt that acid was starting to churn in his stomach when he suddenly brought out of his reverie when he heard the cry of a baby and not just any baby it was Tsuna. There was a guy holding his nephew not so gently that it might be the reason of crying plus the man is just downright scary for the child but not for Giotto.

"Let that child go!" he shouted his voice full of malice.

The man just snorted and grin at him, "Yeah, like I will. I'm so lucky to see the Vongola Primo into this ship. Now…" the man trailed of as he pointed the gun at Giotto, "Hand over the Vongola ring if you don't want this child to die."

Oh doom…this is problem….

"Well…. That will be a problem since I don't have the ring right now." He answered and that is true! He decided that if he wanted to have an uneventful vacation he left his ring to one of his trustworthy friends. Now he really regrets that action of him because it was obvious that the man will not believe him.

"Che! I can't believe that you will lie in this situation."

'_But I'm not lying! Well there is no use for excuses right now.'_ He didn't need any more talk as he changed into his HDW mode and grab the child out of the man's arms and kick him so hard enough not to stand up again. The events was too fast for the enemy to comprehend.

"There, there, Tsu-chan there is no need to cry Uncle Giotto is here…" he soothed his nephew when in reality he was panicking. Why this people are here? Why would they commit a mass murder in here? Is it because he was here? What about Iemetsu and Nana? Wait…Iemetsu and Nana!

Giotto ran to where the dining hall is but that is not so easy because the storm shake their ship viciously that he had a hard time in maintaining his balance plus preventing Tsuna to fall in the water because the waves looks like ready to drown them. Finally he was there and when he opened the door he abruptly wished that he didn't. There the people were murdered more brutally that the ones on the hallway. Heads were cut off and placed on the plates, blood was poured at each glass, intestines were everywhere, the hearts of some people was placed together at the buffet section of the dining area and….and….Nana and Iemetsu? The half of their face was totally crushed as if…as if they wanted him to see them just like that…he can't take this anymore….it's too much! He closed his eyes, he just wished that this is just a very terrible dream, a cruel nightmare then G will wake him up demanding to finish his paper works…..

'_Please…oh God please let this be just a dream…please oh please let this be just a dream!'_ but his prayers was unheard when someone spoke behind him.

"O-ho, someone is still alive." The unknown person said but Giotto cannot see his face because they were hidden in the shadows, yes you read it right _they _because there are two in front of him, "And not just any person it is our target, O-ho."

"Let just finish this immediately, Idjit." The other guy said.

"O-ho, be patient will you? Byakuran-sama will not be happy if we fail this one you know that right, Zakuro?" the first guy said smoothly.

"Idjit! Of course I know it Kikyo!" the second one shouted.

'_Byakuran? Why is that name sound so familiar?' _ but he didn't have enough time to remember it as he saw that the two is preparing to get near him and his instincts shouted at him that he could not take these two on his own and worse Tsuna is within his grasp. So the best option was to run for his life and Giotto is good at running.

"Shit his escaping Idjit!" the 'Zakuro' guy shouted as he prepared himself to chase off the blond.

"Don't worry he will not escape us Zakuro. Remember our mission is to shot Primo with this bullet containing a special liquid in it and as Byakuran-sama told us the more bullet that pierced Primo's body the better, O-ho" the 'Kikyo' guy explained as he loaded the gun.

Giotto ran as fast as he can, he can't fly because his mind is full of fear and panic that made it hard for him to focus to turn in his HDW mode. His enemies were approaching him and he heard that something was fired out, the next thing he knew his right arm was aching like hell. Damn! They shoot him! But he continued to ran, he needed to protect Tsuna, he needed to get out here alive with Tsuna!

"O-ho, that's one shot." He fired again and he hit the right side of Primo's back, "Second." He fired again and it his Primo's left leg, "Third." Another shot and it hit the shoulder, "Fourth." Another shot and it hit the upper part of Primo's back, "Fifth."

Giotto knew that whoever his enemies was he was sure that they were having a damn good time at shooting at him like a rabbit they were hunting! He was losing a lot of blood right now and he needed to escape this ship. Luckily he saw the rubber boat preserved for emergency purposes and this is a hell of an EMERGENCY! He jumped on it and let it reached the water. Yeah another mistake, yes his enemies already stopped chasing him but now his enemy was the ocean itself! But he think he could not care anymore as he slowly lost his consciousness but before it happen he shielded Tsuna with his body. He prayed, _'God…if I don't survive then please let Tsuna live…'_ those where his last thoughts before he succumbed to oblivion.

"O-ho, just like what Byakuran-sama said the guy has enough will to protect and to survive."

"Idjit, our mission is finished in here let's go now." And the two disappeared without a trace as the ship sink and let it eaten by the raging ocean.

**^…^ If I forgot the way where I am supposed to go will you help me to find it again? ^…^**

"I'm the king of the world!" a guy who was wearing a helmet shouted at the front deck of the ship and he was immediately silence by the metal bowl that was thrown at his head. "What was that for Reborn!" he shouted at the person who hit him.

"You're annoying, shut up." The guy wearing a suit and a fedora hat said as he resumed his reading at his seat.

"HuH?!"

"Do you have a problem with it, Skull?" Reborn asked dangerously an evil aura was emitting out of his body. Skull choked at his own saliva as he said, "N-nothing R-Reborn-sama…" he stuttered out of fear.

A soft chuckle attained Reborn's attention and he looked behind him just to saw a woman wearing the Giglio Nero outfit leaning at the rail,

"You don't need to scare Skull like that you know Reborn?" she said.

"Che, I don't care Luche he is my personal servant."

"I'm not you're servant!" shouted Skull but cower in fear as Reborn looked at him again with his deadly stare.

"Sigh…what is happening in here?" a blond guy asked as he carefully hold the hand of the woman beside him.

"Hello Colonello, Lal Mirch, the weather is nice isn't it?" Luche asked the couple.

"Yes, it is indeed Luche." Lal Mirch replied.

"Hey, Reborn! Don't I get a 'hi' from you?" Colonello asked.

"Do you? I think you don't." said Reborn as he put his book on the table beside him.

"What was that?" Colonello hit Reborn on his forehead.

"I said you don't have the right to receive my greetings." Reborn said as he hit Colonello much harder than the blond did to him.

"Guys…fighting is not good you know." Said a Chinese looking man, "But I guess I can't stop you two."

"That's right Fon, you will just lose a lot of air in talking if you will stop them." Lal said as she lies down at one of the benches wearing a plain blue swim suit.

"Yare, yare, I still can't believe that I accepted to be included into this vacation my money is running away from me." Another guy said who was sitting at the farthest corner of the deck.

"Mamon, a vacation once in a while is good for your health. Don't let yourself turn to be a corrupted person…" Fon continued his preaching at his, ahem, friend.

"Though I'm still surprised that you accepted my proposal to have a vacation, Luche-sama." A guy with a long black hair said as he stood beside Luche.

"Lancia, these kinds of things took our minds away from problems even for just a while and I think your son is having fun also." She said as she gazed at the caramel haired teen who was watching the ocean with glee.

"Father! There are dolphins jumping in here!" he shouted.

"I heard you Basil! Just don't lean too much or else you might fall!" Lancia shouted at his son.

"Hai!" then his happy face was replaced by terror and everyone noticed this and they have a feeling that will not be good.

"Father there is a man floating at the ocean! Well he was on a rubber boat, but it looks like he was gravely injured!" Basil shouted and everyone was up and about.

"Shit, Basil is right that guy is injured." Reborn muttered to himself, "Colonello and Lancia ready the boat and get that man. Lal and Luche prepare the tools at the medic room, Basil you go and get some towels and also inform Verde about this he is at the engine room, Skull and Mamon prepare some hot water, Fon help us in carrying the guy at the medic room." Everyone nodded and proceeded to do their orders.

Colonello and Lancia was about to put the man on their boat when a faint cry reached their ears and when they looked at it their eyes widened. There was a child who was enveloped protectively at the man's arms.

"Reborn I think we have another problem aside from treating this guy's wounds which I may say by the way his wounds are grave." Colonello shouted at Reborn.

"What is it?!"

"There is a baby in here! And before you ask, yes the child is alive but I think he is cold!"

"Shit that is indeed a problem, Fon treat the child you are an expert in that."

"I understand, Reborn." Fon said.

As what discussed earlier, Fon treated the baby with the help of Basil and the girls while Reborn and the other treated the guy which they assumed the father of the child.

'_Shit! This guy has been shot five times! I wonder who was merciless enough to do this and in front of a child! Damn it!'_ Reborn said to himself as he pulls the bullets out of the body, _'Maybe the child was his life line that he made it out alive. It just only means that he love his son that much…I just pray nothing bad happen after this…I just hope…'_

One day after the saving of the unknown guy….

Eyes slowly open and the first thing that registered is that he was in a room. Which room he does not know…and where is he right now beside in a room? As if to answer his questions the door opened and revealed a man who has long black hair and has a scar on his face.

"Oh good you're finally awake! You had us going there man! We thought you might not survive it!"

Survive? Survive what exactly? He tried to sit up and he was supported by the guy who entered the room.

"My name is Lancia by the way. You and you're son is a miracle you know? I don't think someone will survive when they were shot five times. I'm glad you're alright now." Lancia said as he sat at the edge of his bed.

"Lancia-san?"

"Hmmmm?"

"May I ask one thing?"

"Yes, of course what is it?"

"Who am I?" orange eyes displayed fear at not knowing who he was or where he is as he asked Lancia.

Meanwhile at the Vongola mansion…

Everyone is in the dining room eating peacefully when the door suddenly banged open and a frantic guard entered,

"Sir we have bad news to you!" the guard said.

"What is it?!" G asked, he hoped this one will not give him a lot of paper work again because his room is still full of it and the other Guardians won't help him.

"The ship where Vongola Primo, Nana-sama and Iemetsu-sama boarding has sank in the storm…."

Oh no….please Giotto be alright, please be alright…. This silent prayer is echoing in their minds….

"No survivors were found…."

The hell with paper work their friend and boss is missing or worse he might be dead….

**A/N:** So how was it? Oh and I'm talking about the adult version of Arcobaleno in here =] Please REVIEW! Here is the preview of chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New life**

"**You need some clothes."**

"**What should we call you?"**

"**What the hell do you mean he is dead, he is not dead!"**

"**Another boss will be impossible."**

"**Let's see what will happen now…"**

**New life will be given as the old one will start to die….now tell me….**

**.**

**..**

…

**Where is the Sky's home?**


	3. Chapter 3: new life

**A/N: **Hello again everyone!

Title: Where is the Sky's Home?

Pairings: None so far

Author: gdesertsand

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR SONGS!

**Chapter 3: New Life**

**Previously in 'Where is the Sky's Home'**

"_O-ho, that's one shot." He fired again and he hit the right side of Primo's back, "Second." He fired again and it his Primo's left leg, "Third." Another shot and it hit the shoulder, "Fourth." Another shot and it hit the upper part of Primo's back, "Fifth."_

_Giotto knew that whoever his enemies was he was sure that they were having a damn good time at shooting at him like a rabbit they were hunting! He was losing a lot of blood right now and he needed to escape this ship. _

_He prayed, 'God…if I don't survive then please let Tsuna live…' those where his last thoughts before he succumbed to oblivion._

"_Shit, Basil is right that guy is injured." Reborn muttered to himself, "Colonello and Lancia ready the boat and get that man. Lal and Luche prepare the tools at the medic room, Basil go get some towels and inform Verde about this he is at the engine room, Skull and Mamon prepare some hot water, Fon help us in carrying the guy at the medic room." Everyone nodded and proceeded to do their orders._

"_Lancia-san?"_

"_Hmmmm?"_

"_May I ask one thing?"_

"_Yes, of course what is it?"_

"_Who am I?" orange eyes displayed fear at not knowing who he was or where he is as he asked Lancia._

**. Is it right to allow time to heal your wounds and let all the sorrows be forgotten? .**

"Who am I?" that question left Lancia dumfounded as his mouth left open.

"W-what do you mean? W-wait what was the last thing you remember?" he asked as fear slowly crept into his mind. The man before me stared at the blankets trying to remember whatever he can but at last nothing as he shook his head.

"The only thing that I can remember was pain and sorrow…why I felt like that I-I don't know." The blond said as he wraps his arms around him as he shakes violently, "W-who am I? Where am I? D-do you know me?" he asked in a jumble of sentence as he looked at Lancia with his eyes full of dread and uncertainty. The black haired guy has no words to say especially when those eyes start to form some water droplets at each corner.

"O-okay calm down and let's settle this later, when you feel all better then we will talk about this with others okay?" Lancia said giving the stranger with a reassuring smile. The man in front of him nodded a little then his eyes was filled again with terror, "A-are you going to leave me here alone?"

"Eh?"

"P-please don't leave me! I-I'm scared! Please, just please don't leave me here alone!" he beg Lancia as he clutched at the hem of his visitor's shirt. Lancia sighed, first this guy revealed to him that he has amnesia and now he was attached to him already?

"O-okay I will just tell to my friends your condition then I will be right back, I promise to you it won't take me long. Is it fine with you?" he asked as he take off the hands that is preventing him from standing up. Then he put a hand at the man's shoulder, "Don't worry when something happens just press this button," he pointed at the red button beside the bed, "and someone will come to your aid okay?" at first the man was unsure but then nodded slowly.

"That settles it now! Okay I'll tell everyone your condition so wait here for me patiently." And he closed the door behind him.

At the recreation room of the ship…

"I wonder what happened to that guy we just save." Skull voices his question as he takes his turn at the billiard table but didn't knock anything.

"We don't know but hopefully nothing worse than this will happen to them." Luche, who is sitting at the couch which is at the corner of the room, answer him as she continues her crocheting. Reborn, who is reading a book beside Luche, took a sip of his coffee, "Hopefully." He muttered.

"Still I found it strange," Colonello said as he attack the round objects and knock a few of it, "How come he ended up being shot five times while carrying his child?"

"Is it possible that he is a-" but before Skull finish his sentence everyone look at him with a stern gaze saying 'don't-you-dare'. "What?"

"Don't speak anything that relates to mafia, you know that we detached ourselves from that world." Lal said as she poured herself some wine.

"I'm just talking about possibilities here, I mean, come on!" Skull protested.

"He is not." Mamon said suddenly that gained everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Mamon?" Luche asked.

"Fon and I didn't found any insignia on him." The illusionist stated simply as he move the knight.

"He's right, we didn't find anything. We can safely conclude that he is just an innocent guy that has been fall a victim." Fon stated as he moved the bishop and ate the knight.

"You sound so sure that he is not a bad guy." Skull continued.

"Make brains move for a while Skull." Reborn said.

"W-what do you mean, Reborn!"

"Isn't it obvious? Why would he save his own son if he was in such trouble?" Reborn said as he pulled his fedora lower.

"Reborn is right; beside I didn't feel any malice on him." Luche supported. Then a knock on the door stop their discussion, "Come in." with that Lancia entered the room.

"Lancia, how is our patient doing?" Luche asked with a faint smile.

"Actually I have a good news and bad news which one do you want first?" he promoted with some edginess in his voice that the Arcobaleno didn't like.

"The good news first." Reborn choose.

"Well he is awake now." Lancia answered and everyone sighed in relief.

"And the bad news?" Colonello asked.

"He does not remember _anything._"

Yeah…things don't always go at how you want it to be.

**. Rain, Rain, go away, come again another day….. .**

The blond sat on the bed, dull orange eyes stared at nothingness in front of him, he does not know what is happening although one thing is clear to him that he needs someone to trust and it so happens that Lancia-san was the first person he saw but he also felt a warm feeling when he saw the guy with his face showing relief that he was finally feeling fine. Suddenly he heard the creaking of the door. His mood lighten up a little bit as he expected it to be Lancia-san but then faltered as he saw a guy with a spiky green hair and wearing a lab coat.

"Well, well, well, it seems that you are doing fine now." He said as he approached the patient and stood beside the bed. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"F-fine…. I guess…" his answer was full of uncertainty.

"You guess?" an eyebrow arched upward as his eyes narrow a little bit at the statement he received, "It seems to me you're still not feeling well." He said as he heaved a sigh.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked as his fear came back again full force.

"Oh, nothing just here to make you feel fine." The green haired guy said as he pulled an injection from the pocket of his coat and it is enough to make the blond scream, an agonizing yet loud scream that alerted everyone and the door almost turn into pieces as people rushed in ready to fight if there was an attacker but then their eyes fall into the situation at hand and sigh.

"Verde, what are you doing here?" Reborn asked the scientist, "And why the hell are you scaring our patient?" a deadly aura started to form.

"Scaring? I'm not scaring anyone." Verde smile trying to deny himself.

Lancia rushed beside the blond and patted his back trying to calm him down while everyone stared at Verde. "Okay, okay, I admit I scared him but not on purpose! Happy now?" he said as he became unnerve at the stares they were giving him.

"There, there, everything is fine. Verde is not a bad guy." Lancia reassured the shivering man beside him.

"V-Verde?" he managed to ask.

"Yeah, Verde might look a little bit creepy but he is a good doctor." He smiled a bit.

"Specifically I'm a scientist. Oi, Lancia what are you telling him about me?" at the mention of the word scientist the man started to panic again.

"Scientist? What's a scientist?" he asked completely drowning at the terror he is currently experiencing.

"For a guy who is experiencing amnesia he is pretty odd…" Skull whispered and gained a smack from Reborn who just wanted to punch someone and Skull was the nearest person at him that time, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Shut up." That single command while adding Reborn's killing intent made Skull to shrink back at the farthest corner of the room, "Verde, what is exactly are you doing in here aside from scaring the hell out of him?"

Verde sighed and sat on the chair beside the bed but not that close to it, "I just wanted to check out if he is feeling fine or not, that's all." He said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. Well who wouldn't, this is the first time that Verde cared at someone. Their sadistic, selfish scientist is actually trying to take care for someone? There are three possibilities for the outcome of this charade; first, Verde is playing again and trying to make their patient as his personal guinea pig, second, Verde is bored, third, Verde finally went nuts and the world is coming to an end.

"Oi, Reborn I know what you are thinking and none of it is true." Verde said as he gaze at the man who is wearing a fedora hat.

"Hmmm…. What do you mean? Remember that only two people in our group is a real mind reader and we both know that you are not that one." He clarified and made Verde to frown a little.

"Uh… guys…can you stop your fighting for a while and help me in here?" Lancia finally asked for help because the man he was trying to calm down is jus freaking out more! Luche was the first one to react and approached their shivering patient. She sat on the bed and caught his attention so he look at her face. Luche smiled sweetly and touched the face of the stranger with her warm and gentle hands,

"There is no need to be afraid…" she whispered but enough for the stranger to hear, "No one will hurt you in here. I know your scared because you can't remember anything but there is one thing I can assure you, everyone that boards this ship will not harm you so calm down okay?"

For some reason the stranger stops his shivering and nodded at the sky Arcobaleno while returning her smile with a shy one that send everyone in a light blush,

"Well…one thing is sure for me….he is damn cute…." Colonello whispered and this time it was Lal that smack the rain Arcobaleno.

"Ouch! What was that for!" he snarled at his girlfriend.

"You never call me cute but you called him cute!" Lal went again into her jealous mode that made Colonello to heave a sigh.

"Ano…" the stranger, after calming down, finally spoke to them, "Who are all of you?" his eyes were now filled with curiosity of a child.

"My name is Luche."

"Reborn."

"Yo! My name is Colonello!"

"I am Lal Mirch."

"Verde, your genius scientist."

"My name is Skull but you can call me Skull-sama!"

"My name is Fon, nice to meet you."

"Yare, yare, the name is Mamon. I tell you I don't work for free."

Everyone introduced themselves and look at him expectedly, "Ah…. I see…. Eto…" he placed his index finger on top of his lower lip as he gazed at each of them with his now curious eyes, "Let's see….you are Luche…" he pointed at the woman on his bed, "You're Reborn." He pointed at the guy wearing a Fedora hat, "Colonello," he pointed at the blond who is beside, "Lal Mirch."

"Skull…"

"Verde…"

"Fon… and…Mamon! Then you are Lancia!" he hug the man who was trying to calm him earlier who just sweat dropped at his actions.

"Uh… what just exactly did he do?" Skull asked as he pointed to their patient.

"He was trying to remember us," Fon answered, "Right now he is just like a newborn baby."

"MINA-SAMA!" a sudden shout caught their attention and they turned around only to see panicking Basil carrying a bundle which is crying so loud.

"What happen? Why is the child crying?" Fon asked as he approached them and carried the baby trying to make it stop.

"I-I don't know. When he woke up earlier he started crying! I tried everything but he won't stop!" Basil exclaimed.

"Did you check if he was hungry?" Lal asked.

"I did!"

"Did you check if he was wet?"

"Yes!"

"Then what could be wrong? Is he hurt?"

"As far as I could tell no!"

The commotion made question marks above the stranger's head then he saw the crying face of the baby. Something tells him that he should make the child stop crying because it does not suit the angelic face and he does not want to see him crying, he wants him to smile, to be safe, to be happy…..but….why? Without speaking he stood up and approached Fon.

"Excuse me, but can you give him to me?" he asked. Fon did gave the baby to him and he gently made some rocking movements while saying, "There, there, everything is fine, there is no need to cry…" he imitated the way Lancia-san did to him when he was terrified on his surroundings. Just hearing his voice made the baby stop crying and was replaced by a huge, cute smile and wiggle happily on his arms that he could not help but smile also then something caught him off guard,

"Papa! Papa!" the child exclaimed happily as he touched his 'Papa's' cheek and snuggle it with content. The stranger look at the rest with his question, "This child is mine?" everyone nodded.

**. Let's sing Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday~ .**

When everyone is settled down discussion is started to make.

"So…in the mean time what should we call you?" Skull pointed at the stranger who has the baby on his lap, playing happily with the few toys Basil gave to him.

"I…. actually don't know." He answered timidly, expression completely saddened and was about to cry, if he did Reborn will murder Skull for sure but thanks to Basil who spoke up suddenly,

"Um….When I was healing the baby with Fon-dono, I found a name printed on the back of his cloth it said 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'." He said with his hand pointing at the baby and true enough when the stranger looks at it the name was there.

"Tsuna…Tsu-chan…." He said in a whisper but enough for the child to hear and look at him happily.

"Tsu-chan?" Colonello asked.

"I think that is a sort of nickname I made for him…." He answered.

"I see….so now we have a clue that your surname is Sawada." Colonello suggested, "All that is left is a name…" everyone in the room think for a good name as a substitute while Sawada does not remember his real one.

"I know!" Luche clapped her hands together, "How about Ieyasu?" she said with a smile while tilting her head to her right side.

"Ieyasu? Why Ieyasu?" Verde questioned.

"It just popped out of my head." Luche said as if it was the most obvious explation at this situation that left the rest to sweat dropped.

"I-I guess Ieyasu is fine by me." The now newly named Sawada Ieyasu said.

"Great! Now let's talk about what you will do after you are fully recovered." Luche asked.

'_Luche-sama thinks ahead so much…'_ Lancia thought.

'_I think Luche might suggest something drastic right now.'_ Reborn thought grimly. He spent most of his times with Luche that it was actually scares him at how much he knows about the woman and how he could predict her decisions before voicing it out.

"I…..don't know also…" Ieyasu answered again. Then suddenly the oh so angelic face of Luche was replaced by smile full of mischief that made the rest to step back a little. They know nothing came out with that smile, Reborn just sighed.

"Then stay with us to Japan while you are waiting for something to jog your memories!" she proclaimed happily, sparkles were all around her.

"EH!" everyone exclaimed.

**. Rudolph the red nose reindeer~ .**

After six months Sawada Ieyasu now lives comfortably with his son Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short and in some cases, just like how his father calls him, Tsu-chan. At first Ieyasu couldn't believe that aside from having amnesia he also have a child. It was a shock to him that he became dizzy in some degree. When Reborn explained to him what happened when they rescue him a lot of questions run into his mind like what kind of bastard that shot him five times? Or who are the people that did it to him? Nothing makes sense to him though one thing is for sure to him, Tsuna is his life line. The baby is the reason why he struggle to live and get out from wherever place he had gone too. So right now Tsuna is his everything, his life, his identity, his proof of existence and he is willing to do anything to protect his precious angel.

Lancia-san was kind enough to give him the house that previously owned by his sister. He explained to Ieyasu that the house became uninhabited since his sister got married and live with her husband in Peru. He also said that he was told to give it to anyone he wanted to live in the house as long as they will not destroy it.

About the clothes it was Reborn who bought it to him. He just said to Ieyasu when they landed on Japan, "You need some clothes." And the Sun Arcobaleno dragged him to the nearest shopping center. Yes, he was a little bit scared with Reborn at first because of the killing aura he felt the first time Ieyasu saw him but warmed up with the Arcobaleno when he helped him to feel comfortable in his new life.

Luche and Lal Mirch helped him to choose the things for Tsuna like, clothes, baby foods, toys and other stuff.

Colonello and Fon taught him how to cook and do some menial jobs in the house so he can make it stay in one piece.

Verde and Mamon just creeps the hell out of him so stay away from them as much as possible. Even though the Lightning Arcobaleno keeps on getting near him whenever he can while the Mist Arcobaleno just ignores his presence which is he was thankful.

They even gave him job at their café, the most popular café in Namimori the 'Arcobaleno Café' or also known as 'Rainbow Café'. But because he was cute and a part of him is a bit childish, thanks to his amnesia, a mob of girls almost make his soul leave his body. That was when Reborn gave him a hell of a tutoring (but for him it was torture) on how to handle his own perfectly and how to turn down girls without hurting their feelings. At first he had a hard time in catching up at the man's training that is why he gained the nickname 'Dame-Ieyasu' from the Sun Arcobaleno but eventually he mastered it and he became the town's heartthrob.

Tsuna never gave him a hard time that is why he is an angel for Ieyasu. He always waits for him to finish his work patiently and when he did they will play together. Though it was clear to him that he could not maintain his life with Tsuna alone. He will need to go to work, at first he was fine to bring his son in the café since no one from his co-workers minded in fact they were happy that they could see the baby. They don't admit it but the child captured their hearts with that pure and innocent smile. But because there was a time that all of them are busy and no one was there for Tsuna in case something happened. He feared that his baby might be taken away from him. Lancia once suggested taking in a babysitter and Ieyasu did consider it but each one that he called ended up where Tsuna is crying and wailing everywhere and he didn't like it. Then one day another angel (from his perspective) came to his life.

It was that normal sunset when he saw the house next to them has its lights turned on. The window of his room that he shared with Tsu-chan is parallel to the window of the house though he does not know if it is a bedroom because of the curtains. As if hearing his questions the curtains opened suddenly to revealed a man with a spiky silver hair,

"Hmmmm?" the silver haired guy blinked, "Oh…. I didn't know that there is someone living in the house next to mine." He said with a fox liked smile, "Nice to meet you my name is Byakuran."

'_Byakuran?' _Ieyasu flinched a little at hearing the name. It was like something was struck inside him though he can't explain what is it?

"What's yours?" Byakuran asked him and that what's brought him back to reality.

"Ieyasu, Sawada Ieyasu." He answered, "Byakuran-san…"

"Just call me Byakuran or Bya-chan, Ieyasu-chan~" he smiled at him.

'_I-Ieyasu-chan?' _Ieyasu sweat dropped a little at the name he got from his new neighbor, "Anyways, Byakuran?" the silver haired nodded, "If I may ask, we've been I here for six months but I never saw you even once, why is that?"

Byakuran raised an eyebrow but answered, "I was on a vacation from another country and I just got back today." His smile still on his face.

"Oh…." Was his reaction.

"Neh, Ieyasu-chan you said 'we' on your question does it means you are not the only one living there?"

Before the blond could answer a tug on his pants was felt and when he looked down he saw Tsuna's curious eyes probably because he saw his Papa talking to someone. Ieyasu smiled and pick up his son making him visible in Byakuran's view.

"This is my son Byakuran his name is Tsunayoshi. You can call him Tsuna if you want. Now Tsuna that guy is Byakuran-nii-san okay?" he smiled at his son and the child gladly returned it then his gaze was fixed again on Byakuran.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna-chan!" Byakuran waved at the child. The next thing was unexpected because Tsuna broke into one of his happy smiles and giggled happily while saying, "Bya-chan, Bya-chan~" and he squealed with glee.

Byakuran was taken aback at the enthusiasm of the child to him while Ieayasu was plain surprised because aside from the people at the Arcobaleno Café, Lancia-san and Basil, Tsuna never showed this kind of glee to anyone.

"So cute~" Byakuran exclaimed suddenly. Ieayasu smiled, at least there is another person that Tsuna likes.

"Neh, is there something troubling you?" Byakuran asked suddenly.

"Eh?"

"When I saw you earlier your eyes says that you have a problem do you want to share it with me?"

"Well…" he was reluctant at first because he thinks that Byakuran will imagine that his problem is something very stupid but he sighed there is no harm in asking right? "I have a problem in searching for someone to take care of Tsuna while I'm at work but every person that I hire my baby does not like them and he always ended up crying non-stop until he saw me." He sighed again, "I'm actually at lost right now…" there was a silence and he feared that Byakuran did think that his problem was a stupid one.

"Don't you have a wife?" he asked suddenly.

"Um….. I don't….know…." he answered with his eyes depicting sadness.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" he asked again.

"Just like what it meant. You see I have amnesia." He stated calmly though his voice is forlorn. Byakuran's eyes widened a bit but then regain the smile on his face,

"Sorry about that." He said, "But if you are looking for someone to take care of Tsuna-chan then I'm available!"

"EH! Are you sure? I mean don't you have work to do? How old are you by the way?"

"Don't worry Ieyasu-chan all I need in my work is my computer and I can do my job anywhere I am and I am good at taking care of children! Also I'm 20 years old!"

True to his words Byakuran took great care of Tsuna and the child never throw a tantrum to him. When Ieyasu got home Tsuna run up to him and babble endlessly even though some of his words does not makes sense because of this results he allowed Byakuran to enter his life. It was just unknown to him that Byakuran's smile has its own hidden agenda…

**. Hohohohohoho! MERRY CHRISTMAS! .**

"What do you mean he is dead?! He is not dead!" G shouted mercilessly at the men in front of him.

"But sir it's been six months but we never found his body so-" the guy was cut off again by G's yelling.

"It does not mean his dead!" Asari got up from his seat and put a hand on G's shoulder,

"Calm down." He said, "No need to be angry to them. All of you, you are now dismiss." Asari ordered at the men that reported to them.

"Hai!" and they hurried to get outside of the room of the Guardians.

Ever since they got the drastic news where the ship that Giotto boarded has sink from a disastrous storm all of them searched non-stop for their boss and friend. Even Alaude and Daemon helped at this search and rescue mission but all of them went home empty handed. The lively Vongola mansion was now echoing in sorrow at the lost of an important person.

"Damn it! Just Damn it!" G cursed as he leaned on his table.

"G, I think you need to take some rest." Asari suggested, voice full of grief.

"Shut up! Just because your fine with the situation right now it does not mean I am too!" that snapped Asari's patience and punched G on the face that shocked every Guardian in the room, they didn't expect that their calm and collective rain will reach its limit of obliviousness. The swordsman was about to continue but Knuckle hold him back.

"Who told you that I'm fine with the news of Giotto being missing?! That's bullshit you know! You're not the only one who is sad in here! Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, Daemon and me, we're all feeling the same grief! All feel the same sorrow! Do you think I don't care? Well you are fucking wrong with that! Enough being the Guardian of Rain that calms everything because right now I'm just Asari Ugetsu who is experiencing pain at his missing friend that he does not know if he is alive or dead! And you know what fears me the most? I feared that someone will take Giotto's position and erase everything he did from his blood and sweat!" Asari exclaimed that left everyone shock at the sudden outburst. They were all quiet aside from the Rain guardian who was trying to catch his breath.

"Another boss will be impossible." Alaude speaks suddenly and everyone stared at him, "If someone takes the place where only the herbivore has the right to have then I will arrest them." He continued with one of his death glares.

"Nufufufufu….Alaude is right we will not allow anyone to take the position until we find Primo, dead or alive." Daemon spoke up for the first time since their boss gone missing.

"Besides the proof as the Vongola Boss is not with us so it is really impossible." Lampo said.

The stillness was back again then Asari spoke up, "Let me go Knuckle." He ordered simply but the Sun guardian was reluctant to obey then Asari looked up to him with a smile then said, "Don't worry, I'm fine now." With that being said Knuckle freed his arms. He made some stretching movements and look at everyone with his smile still present, "Why don't we call this for the night and continue tomorrow morning hmmm? I bet all of us need some good night rest, what do you think G?"

"I-I think your right. Rest sounds good, all of you, you're dismissed for now." All of the guardians stood up and went to their respective rooms.

"And Asari," G called and Asari stopped from walking but didn't face the storm guardian, "I'm sorry." He said and the rain flinched a bit but then he looked up at his friend's face.

"I'm sorry too," Asari apologized, "for punching you, I mean."

A dry laugh escaped G's throat, "Don't worry, I'm acting like a bastard earlier so I deserve it."

"If you say so…"

"Good night Asari."

"Good night to you too, G." with that Asari closed the door.

**A/N: **Dear readers, do you want this story to be Yaoi one or a normal family/friendship bonding one? And PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 4: Driver's License**

"**Colonello why are you here?"**

"**Skull-san, I STILL WANT TO LIVE!"**

"**Why did you make Skull to do it!"**

"**Ieyasu close your eyes…"**


	4. Chapter 4: Driver's License

**A/N: **Okay I read a review saying that Gesso Family appear so quickly well this is what I say, Gesso/Milliefiore Family has a role to play BUT the real show is not yet there so….. BE PATIENT AND READ TILL THE END ONEGAI!

Oh and the story will be a family/friendship bonding one. To the ones who chose yaoi sorry….many people who reviewed said that they want this story to be normal…so…majority wins…still please ENJOY!

Oh…yeah I remember now, Mammon's real name is Viper. Dang I forgot it! Well didn't Viper prefer to be called to his other name than the real one? About Asari, I'm glad someone likes it!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP IT COMING! IT KEEPS ME SANE AND ALIVE! (Exaggerating too much though your reviews really makes me happy!)

Title: Where is the Sky's Home?

Pairings: Normal, no romance aside from Lal x Colonello but my mind might change in due time.

Author: gdesertsand

Disclaimer: Do not own any anime, manga or songs!

**Chapter 4: Driver's License**

**Previously in 'Where is the Sky's Home'**

"_And Asari," G called and Asari stopped from walking but didn't faced the storm guardian, "I'm sorry." He said and the rain flinched a bit but then he looked up at his friend's face._

"_I'm sorry too," Asari apologized, "for punching you, I mean."_

_A dry laugh escaped G's throat, "Don't worry, I'm acting like a bastard earlier so I deserve it."_

"_If you say so…"_

"_Good night Asari."_

"_Good night to you too, G." with that Asari closed the door._

**^-^ If I will have a chance to choose for you then I might not choose at all ^-^**

The aroma of bacon, fried rice, coffee and baby milk can be smelled around the house as our dear amnesiac Sawada Ieyasu prepared their breakfast. Tsuna is in his high chair and plays happily with his toy car bought by his father. It is already one year since Ieyasu stayed in Japan with the help of his friends (the Arcobaleno, Lancia and his son Basil, and Byakuran.)

His work in the café is quite good so he has no complaints about it. He bought a good amount of things necessary for the house to live as much as peacefully. He also found a sense of fun whenever he does the groceries and learned that he should always stock in case of emergencies.

Yeah, maybe having amnesia at first really freaked out the hell out of him but after he calmed down and take in everything he find out that it is not that bad at all. He was still alive, he has someone that prove his existence (his cute little Tsu-chan, ahem, according to him), he has people he could call friends and this country is not bad at all especially the Namimory Town. It is a town full of joy and laughter. The people living in there are even more so.

"Papa! Papa! Breakfast time!" Tsuna sang happily as he waves his arms up and down. Ieyasu smiled at the cuteness and innocence of his son. He was really lucky to have him. Tsuna is already two years old now and he has the ability to adapt so well though he easily cry to the simplest thing and he is shy around people he does not like or haven't met before. He is smart also in Ieyasu's point of view, he is learning to speak and to read faster than normal or he just does not know what is normal and what is not, maybe it's like that who knows?

"Hai, Tsu-chan here is your food." He said as he put a bowl of baby's food in front of his child and a glass of milk. The baby digs in his food but managed to scatter it all over. He pouted at this and Ieyasu chuckled softly, "Now, now Tsu-chan. Let papa feed you." With that he holds the spoon and Tsuna opened his mouth, he swallowed as he hold his cheeks with his two little hands balanced by his cutie smile.

Ieyasu turned around his back facing his son as he clapped his hands on his mouth while he was crying with joy with thoughts, _'K-KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!'_ no matter how many times he saw that expression he still can't get over with it.

When he finally calmed down he continued feeding Tsuna until he was finished and he ate his own food while the child resumed to his playing.

"Now, Tsu-chan, Papa is going to work okay? Don't worry Papa will come home early so don't cause trouble to Byakuran okay?" he asked his baby as he do the dishes.

"Bya-chan! Bya-chan will play to Tsu-chan! Bya-chan and Tsu-chan, park!" Ieyasu understood it right away. It means that Tsuna and Byakuran will play in the park again. The guy really grew attached to his son that he feared he might spoil him (yeah right you, yourself spoil your son.) but he can't help but be happy that Byakuran is taking good care of his precious Tsu-chan like one day when a group of kids ganged up on his son Byakuran took care of it and they never bothered them again. The silver-haired said he just talked to the kids and explained that bullying is not good (though it was a lie) Ieyasu was proud that Byakuran repair things in peaceful way (yet that is another lie, Ieyasu is clueless though).

"Saa, Tsu-chan, remember not to cause trouble okay? Also stay away from strangers and don't lose sight of Byakuran or let go of his hand okay?" he preached to his son placing his index finger in front of the child.

"Hai~"

"That's my boy!" Ieyasu ruffled his son's hair earning a giggle.

Ieyasu take off his blue apron that has pandas printed on it and folded it neatly. He brushed Tsu-chan's teeth, made him to take a bath and changing his clothes that is suitable for playing outside. After that he prepared some lunch boxes in case they forgot to track their time. It happened once and Ieyasu didn't like Tsuna being feed of only sweets, especially if it is only marshmallows. Suddenly the doorbell rang, the blond stood up and went to answer the door.

"Hai, whose there?" he said as he opened it and revealed a so energetic Byakuran.

"Ieyasu-chan, OHAYO!" the silver-haired waved happily in large arcs even though Ieyasu is just in front of him. The blond sweat dropped and has an awkward smile on his face. He really can't get used to Byakuran's greetings.

"O-ohayo, Byakuran." He said back.

"Is Tsuna-chan awake now?" he asked.

"Yes, he is inside and everything is prepared."

"Hai! Leave everything to me!" then he dropped his smile and was replaced by a confused one that Ieyasu had to blink if what he was seeing is real, "Neh, Ieyasu-chan, isn't it time for you to go to work now?" again the blond blink then he looked at his wrist watch and found out that he has only five minutes left till the shop opens.

"Oh shoot! I need to go now or else Reborn and Lal will kill me!" he said as he run inside again to grab his jacket, wallet and other necessary things.

"Tsu-chan, Papa will go now! Take care, I love you!" he said as he kissed his son on the cheeks and on his way in going outside he waved to Byakuran.

"Goodbye! Take care of Tsu-chan while I'm gone!" he shouted as he ran away.

"You can count on me!" Byakuran said as he waved one last time and entered the house. He took off his shoes and went to the living room to see Tsuna waiting patiently for him, "Saa, Tsuna-chan, Let's go!"

"Hai~"

**^_^ HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^_^**

Ieyasu ran at a speed that can match a bullet train, that he was like a fierce wind that passed through everyone.

'_If I am only, just __**only, **__a minute late then Reborn and Lal Mirch will kill me!' _ He thought as he continued running, _'I'm almost there…almost there!' _at last he reached the doorknob of the café and opened it,

"Ohayo mina- HIEEEEEEEEE!" Ieyasu shrieked like a girl as knives and bullets almost knock his head off and he will never see the sun if that really happened. Good thing he has good reflexes so he managed to dodge them, "Are you trying to kill me!" he protested at the sadist and the strict people that didn't hesitate in attacking him.

"Ieyasu!" Lal shouted

"H-hai ma'am!" he saluted out of instinct.

"You are 30 seconds late!" she continued as she prepared her machine gun.

"EH! Ch-chotto matte! It just only thirty seconds can't you let me off the hook this time?" he pleaded with his puppy-dog eyes that made the female, who is in a soldier uniform, to back away a little at the cuteness that is being displayed in front of her.

"Urusai! Late is late!" she said with finality.

"D-demo, Lal-san!" he continued his puppy-dog eyes and Lal was having difficulty in choosing. Will she let him off this time or punish him right now? She didn't need to choose as Reborn shot his gun between Ieyasu's feet that made the said guy to jump away.

"Ieyasu, if this is a battlefield and the plan didn't work out because you were late then it may cause everyone's lives." The hitman (though Ieyasu thought it was just a nickname for Reborn) said coolly as he lifted his fedora with the use of the tip of his gun.

'_How the hell battlefield became included in this?'_ Ieyasu thought as he found the idea utterly ridiculous.

"Lal, Reborn, will you stop bullying Ieyasu already?" a female voiced interrupted them.

"Tch. The fun is over." Reborn muttered silently that it was almost only him that heard it but Ieyasu did catch what he said.

'_So I'm just your toy?'_ he thought with his eyes blurrily. (Like this =_=)

"We are not bullying him Luche! We are disciplining him!" Lal protested.

"He is not that late so let him pass this time." Luche reasoned out. Well Lal is not in the position to argue with Luche so she just concede reluctantly.

'_Yay! Luche-sama you are my savior!" _In the background, precisely in Ieyasu's inner mind, he was already floating on the garden wearing a white dress with angel wings on his back.

"Okay, everyone let's work hard today!" she cheered.

"Okay!" the rest followed.

Arcobaleno Café, is like a host club and cosplay café. Why is that? Because everyone (in Ieaysu's view) wears their own costume. Like Reborn who is always on a suit with a fedora hat and a gun not to mention his props, a chameleon, that is always on his hat. Colonello and Lal Mirch are both on their green military uniform, the former having a headband that matches the color of his costume while the latter having a red goggles. Skull wears a somewhat like for a racer, he often prefer not to remove his helmet though. Mamon is like a magician full of mystery in his costume while Fon is always in his usual Chinese attire. Verde just wears a Lab gown that Ieyasu often wonders if that was considered a costume at all. Luche, however, wears the weirdest one, with that huge white hat on her head and a flower like tattoo underneath her eye. The only question was, why they wear these stuffs even when they are outside? Hmm…what was Ieyasu's costume? Let's just say everyone agreed that he will wear a bartender one (though his job is as a waiter).

Now why was it also considered a host club café? Well…

"Colonello-sama! You're always so cool as ever!" one of the girls shouted.

"Of course I am! If I am not then someone will take my precious Lal away from me!" he answered dramatically as he placed his arm on Lal's waist and he earned a slap on his face.

"Shut up we are in the middle of work." She said.

"KYAAA~ Colonello-sama you are really the romantic type~ and Lal-sama is the model of women always~" the girls cheered endlessly.

On the other table where mostly of their customers crumpled together…

"Reborn-sama! Please look here!" a girl shouted again.

"I'm sorry ladies but you must be my target first before I treat you seriously~" he said with his aura showing supreme authority. Ieyasu often wonders if the sparkles he is seeing behind Reborn is real or not.

"KYAA! No one can replace Reborn-sama's coolness!" they screamed together.

"I'm honored to your praises." He continued in his flirting.

"KYAAA!" great, nosebleeds, more things for Ieyasu to clean.

On the dark corner where mostly of their costumers wears some weird black outfits (again according to Ieyasu's view).

"Do you understand this spell…"

"Yes, Mamon-sama…"

"Good…"

Okay let's just move out of their way. On the next table where the girls listened intently while having dreamy eyes.

"Remember that you must wait for the right time to act and not just running and chasing away your interest…." Fon is preaching to them, _again_.

On the other corner where you have notebooks, netbooks, calculators and other things needed in studying were scattered on the table as the scientist explained to them each theory that will help them in solving their problems.

By the way, Skull is in the kitchen preparing the foods and drinks, he also do the dishes (courtesy of Reborn though sometimes Ieyasu helps him) while Luche is always in the counter.

All in all he is enjoying his work along with his friends.

The café's door opened and revealed the only person that he really became attached with. Long black hair, a scar on his face and sharp eyes similar to a hawk, yes, indeed it is Lancia.

"Lancia-san!" Ieyasu shouted as he run in front of the said guy and showed him his happiest smile before he locked him in a friendly embrace.

"Woah, woah, it's nice to see you also, Ieyasu-kun." He replied as the man freed him. Ieyasu step back a little so he can see Lancia's face more clearly and also to give them space.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as he tilted his head on his right making him cuter than any girls inside the café. If you also add the flowers and sparkles that miraculously appeared behind the blond it will be a splendid special effect!

"I'm just here to talk to Luche-sama." Lancia answered.

"Oh…." Ieyasu pouted, "So it's just Luche-sama…" his eyes were covered by his bangs as a dark aura formed around him making the room colder. Lancia backed away a little as he sensed it and when he looked behind he saw the rest of the Arcobaleno staring at him as if saying 'don't-you-dare-make-him-cry-or-what-happened-in-the-ship-might-happen-again' he sweat dropped and make a plan on how to lighten the mood of the blond.

"D-don't worry after I talk to Luche-sama I will treat you to eat lunch outside. I will also buy you your favorite strawberry parfait." He said hoping that it may work and it did because after Ieyasu heard that his eyes lit with joy as sparkles made its way to his pupils, you can see also a dog ears on his head and tail on his back that move back and forth with joy.

"REALLY!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I promise."

"Yay!" Ieyasu cheered as he get back to work. Lancia sighed, sometimes he wonder why only he saw that kind of emotions from the blond more often than the others. It kind of made things worse for him to handle Ieyasu perfectly. Reborn has a better grip to him, he just don't know that the reason why Ieyasu preferred him than the sadistic hitman is because Lancia does not torture him but rather he is being treated like a child on the other hand Reborn will not hesitate to throw him on the top of mount Fuji.

Unknown to them the girls were watching them with eyes that says what they are thinking is not for a child to know.

"Oh my gosh! Lancia-sama and Ieyasu-sama really fits for each other!" one girl shouted.

"We have another scene for our club 'Arcobaleno café: Forbidden heart'! KYAAA~"

"Innocent Uke Ieyasu and Romantic Seme Lancia! I can't take this!"

"KYAAAA~" there shouts went heard by Ieyasu that he couldn't helped but to wonder what they were talking about. He approached the only person near him, Verde.

"Verde-san," he approached the green haired guy who is currently drinking tea, he was taking a break from the discussions he made earlier. When Verde realized that Ieyasu was trying to talk to him instead of avoiding him, he immediately seated with his left leg on top of the other, his cup was lifted in front of him graciously and his hand brushed his own hair that produced some crystalline droplets as he said, "Yes?"

Ieyasu considered this that Verde is hitting on him, "Never mind," he said as he walked as fast as he can.

"W-wait! Ieyasu-kun!" he chased the blond.

"Don't follow me! Pervert!" Ieyasu shouted that made Verde into stone and stopped moving. Unfortunately Skull is not looking where he was going that he accidentally bumped on the frozen scientist.

"Ouch! Oi, Verde!" but he didn't finished what he was about to say as he saw the state of the lightning Arcobaleno. Colonello happened to pass by so Skull asked him.

"Oh…that," Colonello pointed at still-not-moving-Verde, "Ieyasu called him a pervert." He chuckled being amused at the scene.

"Ah…that really must hurt Verde's pride." Skull said as they leave the frozen Arcobaleno, oh well he will recover so there is no harm.

**^_^ ANNOUNCEMENT! Dear readers my BIRTHDAY IS NEAR! This JANUARY 2013~^_^**

Luche was deep in thought that Lancia can't helped but to wonder why,

"Ah…Luche-sama, why did you call me?" he asked. Right now Lancia is sitting in front of the counter while the Sky arcobaleno is behind it.

"Oh!" she was brought out of her reverie, "Oh…you know that Ieyasu is always late right?"

"Y…Yes?" Lancia raised an eyebrow, where are they going in this topic?

"You know that he always run his way in this café, right?"

"Yes?"

Luche smiled, "Didn't you just bought a new car?"

"Yes, I did."

"The old one is still in good shape, right?"

"Yes, it is. I just happen to like the new series so I bought one but the old one is still good as new."

"GREAT!" Luche exclaimed.

"Eh? If you don't mind my asking Luche-sama but, why?" he asked.

"Can you give the old car to Ieyasu." Three dots appear above Lancia's head.

"Eh? But Luche-sama, Ieyasu does not have a license!" he protested immediately.

This time it was Luche who is dumbfounded, "Eh?...oh… you're right…." Lancia sighed.

"Hmmm…." Then she spotted Reborn, "Reborn!" she called the Sun Arcobaleno who turned around and approached them.

"Yes?"

"Could you teach Ieyasu how to drive?"

"Huh?"

The next day….

Reborn is drinking his tea but before it reached his mouth he sighed…Colonello is being irritated at this.

"Oi, Reborn what's with the long face?" Colonello asked. The man looked at him then his gaze went back to his tea and sighed again. This brought a mark on the rain arcobaleno's forehead.

"What the hell is wrong, KORA!" he shouted with his catchphrase. Ever since they de-attached themselves in Mafia, Colonello practiced his speech because aside from his looks his word 'Kora' is also a mark of him, but when he is angry he used it as a signal.

"Shut up." Reborn ordered then it was followed by a sigh.

Colonello messed his hair ruefully, "JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS BUGGING YOU KORA!"

He wants to strangle Reborn but he knew better than to do that. He might ended up meeting hell ahead of time than he supposed to.

"Luche wants me to teach Ieyasu how to drive in order for him to get a license." Reborn muttered.

"Huh? What's wrong with that, Kora?"

"I have something to do tomorrow since we all have the day off and I can't just cancel it at the same time I can't defy Luche's orders." He sighed again. Yes, they are no longer in Mafia but the still treat Luche as the boss of Arcobaleno so Reborn is bound to comply.

"Hey," Colonello said seriously, "Is this thing that important?"

"Yes,"

"Is this about _that?_"

"Definitely about _that_" Reborn said with the same seriousness in his tone. There was a moment of silence then Colonello stand up straight.

"Yosh! Then I will be the one to teach Ieyasu Tomorrow!" he declared.

"Are you sure?" Reborn asked, he didn't expect that the blond will show sympathy to him.

"Of course! Now go and prepare for your trip tomorrow!" he shoved Reborn out of his seat and the sun went away unsurely.

Colonello is proud at himself, _"Ha! Reborn might be the perfect hitman but he is not good at asking for help."_ He thought smugly…then a realization hits him,

"Oh Shit! Lal and I have a date tomorrow!" that's what you call 'YOUR DOOM!'

=_= the next day… =_=

"Skull-san…." Ieyasu asked the guy with a helmet.

"What is it?" Skull asked back.

"Why did you drag me out of my house in my special day off when I can spend my whole day with my precious son?" Ieyasu asked completely irritated. Why? Because Skull went to his house early this morning literally barging in and forced him to get out with him, along with the lines that 'Basil will take care of Tsuna so don't worry, it is according to Colonello and Reborn' because it is indeed his day off Ieyasu told Byakuran that he does not need to take care of Tsuna so silver-haired guy went out of town, saying something that it has to do with his work, now it is ruined thanks to someone.

"Colonello wants me to teach you how to drive." He stated plainly.

"Eh?"

"Now quit gawking around and let's go!" he pulled Ieyasu to God-knows-where places.

**^_^ Don't I get a greeting in advance? My birthday is near guys! This January 2013! ^_^**

Somewhere in a shopping center of Namimori, there were two lovey-dovey, yes that's right, couples. They almost made everyone envy at their affectionate actions.

"Though Colonello, I didn't expect that you will remember our date this time." Lal said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

The said guy flinched a bit, "Y-Yes, I- I made sure that I will make time today." He said with an awkward smile. He just can't say that he was supposed to do the assignment of Reborn but passed it to Skull. Of course he can't tell that to his girlfriend or he might really meet the hell he was not yet supposed to see.

"What's wrong?" Lal asked as she noticed his discomfort.

"N-nothing." He rummaged to the set of clothes not really sure what he was supposed to look for.

"You're so sweet!" Lal said as she saw the dress that Colonello took a hold of, "Let me see if it fits me okay? Wait for me in here." She said with a smile.

"F-fine…" then she left off. After five minutes Colonello didn't expect to see Mamon and Verde in the same store.

"Colonello, What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to have an assignment today?" Verde asked as he saw the rain Arcobaleno.

"T-that one?" he fidgeted, "I made Skull to do it." He answered with the same awkwardness.

"Made Skull to do what?" venomous words were heard and when he turned around he saw a very angry Lal Mirch, this is definitely going to be a hell of a day.

**^_^ Fly, Fly, the butterfly~ ^_^**

"Skull-san?"

"Ieyasu, I want you to close your eyes." Skull commanded seriously. They are currently in an area where usually motorcycling races took place. Both of them are on a red motorcycle, of course Skull is the driver.

"Eh? What do- HIIIEEEEE!" he shrieked as Skull suddenly stepped on the gas and they speeded off like a wind of disaster.

"WoHooo! This is what I call a ride!" Skull screamed at the top of his lungs.

"SKULL-SAN I STILL WANT TO LIVE!" Ieyasu countered.

**^_^ in the meadow is flying….high? ^_^**

"Why did you make Skull to do it!" Lal screamed at her boyfriend who cowered under the table, "You know driving in Skull's dictionary means racing!" she continued. The four of them were back in the café and Lal preached to Colonello like there is no tomorrow.

"Yare, Yare, just don't used my salary if Ieyasu will be hospitalized." Mamon said.

"Don't you worry I will take good care of him if that happens." Verde said.

"Ieyasu is right you are a pervert." Mamon said and made Verde frozen again….

Um….guys….how about Ieyasu and Skull?

Meanwhile…

"Ieyasu-dono and Skull-dono is late." Basil said as he played with Tsuna, "Oh well…Tsuna-dono, what else do you want to do?"

"Play~" the child answered.

Another meanwhile….

"I'M SERIOUS SKULL-SAN I STILL WANT TO LIVE!"

"Don't worry you will live! Though I'm not sure if you will live without some broken bones."

"SKULL-SAN!" and so the rest of the day went untold….

The next day…

"I will never ride _any type of vehicle again if Skull-san will be the one to drive!_" Ieyasu muttered at the corner of the café.

"Reborn! Spare my life!" Colonello exclaimed as Reborn chased him with a chainsaw.

"In the end he got a license but managed to have a phobia." Lancia and Luche sighed.

**A/N: **Last update! My next update will be in March or April 2013 because on January 2, 2013 I'm back in college life again! Bid me good-luck dear readers!

By the way, special thanks to: Meota Tsukiko, Randomchick95, LuckyKittens, cherry blossom neko, Arcobaleno-lover, Kirei Nagame, UnknownAlicex3, resha 31773, to the guest that didn't leave a codename, wawatvxq, Yorutsuki-lunia and ken u-chan (both of them are guest also), Fi Suki Saki, blizzard 10, UnfadingPromise, atrum nemus, LightFragrance, FallenxLinkin, and aries (a guest also) AGAIN THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! KEEP REVIEWING IT KEEPS ME SANE AND ALIVE!

**Kuromi Shin: Okay dear readers for now say bye-bye to gdesertsand.**

**Gdesertsand: W-wait Shin! Don't end it like that!**

**Kuromi Shin: Why not? When January approaches so is your midterm exams.**

**Gdesertsand: (gloomy aura) yeah…..**

**Ieyasu: G-chan what's wrong?**

**G: Are you talking to me?**

**Ieyasu: No, and who are you by the way? I'm talking to gdesertsand.**

**Gdesertsand: My life will be hell again (sulking at the corner)**

**Kuromi Shin: Isn't it hell right now?**

**Gdesertsand: Shut up you stupid altered ego!**

**Kuromi Shin: I'm just stating the truth and it's your fault for creating me.**

**Gdesertsand: Ah! Damn it! I hate you!**

**Kuromi Shin: ….**

**Gdesertsand: Say something! Damn it!**

**Kuromi Shin: Goodbye for now dear readers (waves a hand)**

**Gdesertsand: Listen to me!**

**Kuromi Shin: If you want to know who am I then read her works; 'Insanity Creates an Unbreakable Bond', 'Death Forever', and 'My Amnesiac Blue Butler'**

**Gdesertsand: You're just an OC!**

**Kuromi Shin: Created by you.**

**Gdesertsand: Damn it!**

**Wait for the next chapter patiently ONEGAI~**

**Gdesertsand now logging off~**


	5. Chapter 5 : My Song, Bits of Revelations

**A/N: **Currently busy watching Phi Brain Kami no Puzzle…so…I hope you wouldn't mind my babbling…okay…(took a deep breath…)

KYAAAAAA! IT'S SO COOL~ Daimon Kaito is just…is just…I don't know how to say it! My mother said that I'm a sadist because I enjoy seeing Kaito suffer, remember the reverse berserk of his emotions and when he was having visions? Those were my favorites! Though I'm just in the part where he defeated Rook…yeah…'cause school is still out there…sigh…

By the way I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!

THANK YOU SO MUCH! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! MARAMING SALAMAT! GRAZIE! TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY!

AND MIDTERMS IS FINISH ALREADY AT LAST!

Anyway here's chapter 5!

Title: Where is the Sky's Home?

Author: gdesertsand

Pairings: none so far (though for the one who asked what will be the pairings if this happens to be a yaoi story then it will be; G x Asari, 8059, Alaude x Daemon, 6918 and AllxIeyasu/Giotto, All10th'sguardianx27. Sadly this will never happen because this will be **A NORMAL FAMILY BONDING STORY**)

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, manga or songs!

**Chapter 5: My Song, Our song and Bits of Revelations**

"Hmmm…" Ieyasu is currently on their living room obviously in a deep thought. He is sitting on the couch, left leg on the other, his index finger and thumb holds his chin and his eyes were shut closed…Tsuna looked at him curiously, he is beside his father, then decided to mimic the older one.

"Hmmm…" both of them hummed…

They both tilted their head on their right side and hummed again. They were just brought out of their musings when a flash startled them. The reaction was hilarious, both father and son shot up their arms up in the air as they screamed 'HIEEE!' loudly.

"Hahahahaha! That was priceless!" someone, who is rude enough, commented. When they open their eyes they saw a still laughing Byakuran who has a camera on his hand that was firmly gripping it or it might fall during his laughing fit.

"Byakuran that was not good!" Ieyasu reprimanded along with Tsuna's 'Bya-chan not good!'

Byakuran tried to catch his breath and when he did he sighed and apologized to them but both father and son still had their cutie pout that sent the silver-haired guy in a laughing fit again. After a few minutes he stopped.

"Okay, okay, I know that was mean." He said.

"Yes, it is!" Ieyasu said as he stood up in front of the man. Pout still intact.

"Well…that was just…priceless…" Byakuran said again with a shrug then took a sit beside the young brunet, "May I know why both of you are acting like comedians?" he grinned at them as if teasing them further though the words brought a blush to Ieyasu because of embarrassment.

"We're not comedians!" he shouted.

"Hahahaha! Ieyasu-chan you do really look cute even when you're mad!"

"Byakuran!"

"Bya-chan stop joke not good papa!" Tsuna tried to stop Byakuran from making fun of his father but he can't still form a straight and normal sentence. Well, what can you expect he is still a child so baby talk is normal…right?

"Tsu-chan!" Ieyasu was delighted that his son was trying to stand up for him.

"Hmmm… if it's Tsuna-chan's wish then I should comply into it." Byakuran said as he smiled gently at the small brunet.

"Kya! Arigatou Bya-chan!" Tsuna squealed and hug the silver-haired guy.

"Hahaha! You're welcome Tsuna-chan!" he replied as he let the child sat on his lap. Ieyasu, regaining his composure, sat beside them.

"What are you doing here by the way, Byakuran?" he asked after a moment of silence. The said guy was playing with his son before answering,

"I bought some cake but it is too much for me so I thought I should share some with the two of you!" he answered as he raised Tsuna up in the air.

"Cake! Cake!" Tsuna cheered happily.

'_If you know you can't eat that much from the start then you should not bought a lot at all…' _Ieyasu thought as he sweat drop a little at the not so acceptable alibi given to him. He sighed…he knows that all Byakuran wants is to spend time with them as long as he could…though he does not know why.

"Saa, care to tell me what your problem is?" Byakuran asked, all the attention of the marshmallow addict is solely on him.

"Huh?" was all he managed to say.

"Oh come on Ieyasu-chan! The only thing that can make you to be in deep thought was that because you have a problem! Though sometimes it is about what you should cook for tonight's dinner…" Byakuran added the last sentence as joke.

"Byakuran!"

"Relax I'm just kidding!" he protested, "So…"

Ieyasu heaved a sigh before answering, "The Café's anniversary is next week…" he muttered.

"And?"

"And they want me to do a performance as a celebration for me being able to stay in the café for one year now…" he said with a gloomy aura…

"What's so depressing about that?" he asked a bit confused.

"What's so depressing about that…" Ieyasu repeated softly, "What's so depressing about that… WHAT'S SO DEPRESSING ABOUT THAT!" it is clear to Byakuran that Ieyasu will go on a rampage anytime now, "Tell me that after you hear the story of last week!"

In an instance both Byakuran and Tsuna kneeled on the ground as the blond sat in front of them. The ears of the two are stretched out ready to listen to whatever story the man in front of them will tell.

"This is what happened…"

FLASHBACK OF LAST WEEK

Ieyasu was happily cleaning the tables of the café as it is already closing time when suddenly all of the Arcobaleno approached him.

"Ieyasu-kun~" Colonello called him too sweetly for his taste as the blond rain guardian put his arm around his neck.

"H-hai?" he answered awkwardly. Colonello _never _acted this close to him and when he is it only means that he and Reborn have managed to form a contest again with him as their toy thing. He didn't like that thought, "W-what can I do for all of you?"

"According to my calculations Ieyasu managed to stay up in our café for a year now." Verde said as he pushed his glasses upward. His clever gaze gives shivers to the spine of our amnesiac.

"Yes?"

"Do you know that it is good for your health when you spend good times with your friends?" surprisingly Fon join the weird conversation.

"And?"

"I don't care as long as you will pay me." No one needs to know that at all Mamon.

"I don't think…"

"This will be a good time for you to show what you've got…" Lal mirch said with a smile that Ieyasu does not like.

"What are you…"

"If you fail don't worry I will just give you a ride to cheer you up!"

"No way Skull-san!" Ieyasu replied completely horrified at the thought of Skull giving him a ride. Last time it happened it was not a merry trip of the grass.

"That's right don't listen to him, if you fail then I will surely throw you at Amazon island…_alone on your own._" Reborn threatened.

"Gulp. Ano…what are you talking about?" at last he managed to asked and when he did everyone has a scary smile on their face, even the Chinese man who is always a level-headed.

"Ieayasu, two weeks from now this café will celebrate its anniversary." Luche started to explain, "And since you are a worker for a year now we wanted you to do the opening performance to catch the lively attention of everyone!" she cheered as if it is nothing.

"Ah…" the realization dawned at him, "EHHH!"

"If you fail…" each pair of eyes has its own malicious glint, "We will punish you…"

"EHHHH!" he displayed the most shocked look he could muster up as the world started to split in half.

FLASHBACK ENDED

"That's what happened…" Ieyasu was now sulking in the corner of the living room. Byakuran smiled awkwardly at the comical way of his friend's story but he still patted him on the back to comfort him a little.

"Oh come on Ieyasu-chan it can't be that bad!" he tried to cheer him up, "I mean what worse could happen if you fail?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe I will get thrown off in Amazon Island alone while trying to survive so I can see my Tsu-chan again." He answered sarcastically.

"W-well…" Byakuran tried to think of something, "Did you asked the others on what they did during the opening night?"

"Hai…Colonello and Lal Mirch made a combat battle, Fon performed martial arts, Mamon used his magic tricks, Reborn… made the chameleon change forms."

"C-chameleon?" he asked a little baffled at the thought and Ieyasu just nodded at him.

"All in all they manage to get the customers riled up…" Ieyasu curled into a ball further and fountain of tears started to erupt, "Wahhh! What should I do?! I don't want to die yet!"

"E-eto…uh…" he tried to think of something but nothing came to his mind when the blond is still wailing like a child then suddenly the answer came to him in the form of Tsuna.

"Papa! Papa!" he tried to get the attention of his sobbing father. Ieyasu looked at him with teary eyes, "Papa! Song!" Tsuna said enthusiastically.

"Song?" the silver haired guy asked, "You can sing?" he asked the blond.

"Of course I can." Ieyasu looked at him with disbelief, "That's how I put Tsu-chan to sleep."

A light bulb appear on Byakuran's head, "That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What 'that's it!' thing you are talking about?" Ieyasu asked while sniffling.

"Sing a song that will strike at everyone's heart!" the blond caught up on what was Byakuran tries to tell him and look above with a frown,

"Do you think that will do?"

"Of course!"

"You haven't heard me sing before, how did you conclude that I can do it well?" he asked with uncertainty.

"That's because…" Byakuran's eyes are being shielded by his bangs as he shivered a little.

"Because?"

"Tsuna-chan agreed to me!" he pointed at the child who has a happy smile on his face.

"Huh?" Ieyasu looked at the duo with blurry eyes along with the thought, _'Will I be able to live next week?'_

**^_^ Midterms is already over Woohoo! Summer vacation is near! But Valentine's Day will come first! ^_^**

Byakuran is already in his room and now lying on his bed. He smiled…then slowly it turn into a creepy chuckle, "At last…" he muttered, "At last…Giotto-nii-san…at last you are finally mine…" he said between soft chuckles… "Daijobu nii-san…. From today on wards I will make all your wishes come true!" he was now laughing his hearts out.

It all started when Byakuran was just ten years old, he was lone orphan and at their orphanage no one wanted to play with his because of the weird color of his hair and eyes, he was considered a freak. So he always tends to be alone…no he preferred to be alone so he will never here the painful insults of the other children. Then one day an angel with blond hair came to his life.

It was a Sunday morning and the children were allowed to go out, however Byakuran stayed. He does not like to go outside, what's the difference? He was still alone. In order to passed time he walked inside the forest behind their orphanage and sat on one of the oldest tree in there. He pulled out his sketch book from his bag and started to draw. After two hours of nothing Byakuran shove the book inside his bag again and started to walk aimlessly. He walked and walked until he spotted a white rabbit. That rabbit caught his attention because it stared back at him. Slowly he sat down and crawled in front of the animal softly but when he managed to snap a twig the rabbit run furiously away from him. He stretched out his hand to call out, to wait for him but he didn't…he got it scared of him…it will never come back…

He sat down again and tries to draw something this time but at last nothing came again. He sighed heavily and lie on the grassy ground feeling the breeze of the wind…he stayed like that for how long and when he opened his eyes he was shocked to see a pair of orange circles staring back at him.

"AHHH!" he shouted as he stood up rapidly staring back at the stranger.

"S-s-sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" the stranger was a teenager probably in fifteen of age or so.

"W-why are you staring at me? Are you a pedophile or something?" Byakuran asked fear is in his eyes.

"No, I am not!" the teenager shouted at him furiously that made him jump a little at the sudden outburst, seeing this the stranger try to calm him down, "Don't worry I will not hurt you…I was…chasing a rabbit but I manage to lost it…" he smiled shyly, "Then I saw you taking a nap in here…"

"The reason you are staring at me?"

"Eh…Uh…" it was as if he was hesitating to say his answer, "Promise you will not laugh at me?"

"Why should I?" Byakuran quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Just promise!" the stranger insisted.

"Okay, okay!" he promised hesitantly.

"I…" he fidgeted a little, "I… found your hair beautiful…and I was wondering if your eyes is the same…so I…waited for you to wake up…" and now he was turning red.

He was surprised…surprised beyond all of his belief. This guy, this complete stranger found his hair and eyes…beautiful? The very color that had caused him all of his misfortune and pain? The reason why he was all alone every day?

"You're a pedophile." He stated monotonously.

"I already said I'm not!"

"Why should I believe you! Leave me alone!" then he dash away from the weird guy… he didn't ran away because his scared, he ran away because he was happy, happy that someone accepted his appearance. When he got back he was frustrated at the thought that they will never meet again. But even though it was like that the following week he went again in the forest hoping he will meet the guy again. He waited from morning until noon…no one came… he was about to leave when suddenly…

"I'm right it's you!" shouted someone and made him startled. Byakuran turned around and found the very same blond he had met last week, pointing at him like he was accusing. The orange eyes holder approached him and put his hands on Byakuran's small shoulders.

"I'm glad we meet again! I wander around the forest hoping to see you and voila! You're here!" he stated happily as if he was really looking forward for this.

"W-why?" he asked in a shivering tone as he stared on the ground.

"Huh?" the blond was confused at the reaction that was given to him.

"Why…why do you want to see me again? Aren't I look weird to you?" he asked as tear drops fall on the grass. There was a silence…he probably thought that he was indeed weird.

"What…the..hell… do..you…mean…by…that…" the blond muttered and Byakuran could feel the malice behind it, "Kid look at me." The order was too strong to ignore so he look at him and saw the most determined eyes he had ever seen in his life yet, "You're hair and eyes might not be that common here in Italy but it does not mean that you are weird, a freak or anything along those lines. You are you, a beauty that can never be taken by anyone. It is what that makes you unique so carry it with pride! Don't listen to the people who mock at you. Stand up strong and firm, be happy that you are alive and smile at the blessings offered to you! You hear me!" he shook the child as he started to rant right from the start until the end. It was shocking indeed for Byakuran that someone, a stranger not the least, give him an advice though it sounded like he was being scolded for thinking something that is completely silly.

"Eh…" the blond said as he let go of the silver-haired child and laughed awkwardly, "Now you might think I'm pedophile or something again and I'm already telling you I'm not!" he protested ready to defend his own further if the worst to worst happen. These actions brought Byakuran into a fit of laughter. Really this guy is strange. When he was finished laughing his heart out, he smiled at him,

"My name is Byakuran, how about you?" he asked and the blond gave him the gentlest smile that he had ever seen.

"Giotto, you can call me Giotto-nii-san if you like."

From that day on Byakuran look at Giotto as a brother figure. They always met in the same forest and Giotto will start to talk about his days and how his friends make life chaotic. At first the child was surprised that his brother is trying to make a Mafia Famiglia but then he knew that the blond could do anything as long as he is into it. He admired his determination and his endless kindness.

When Byakuran turned fifteen his brother's family is making its own name in Italy and in some sense he felt proud for him. At that time also Giotto noticed his genius mind and urged him to go to a University in America. This conversation turned into a fight for a night.

"I don't want to go!" Byakuran shouted one night. Giotto visited him in his apartment and talked about sending him to America.

"Byakuran stop being a stubborn child! You can learn more if you will study abroad!" Giotto commanded.

"What is the difference of it in here?" he pleaded, "Don't send me off."

Giotto saw his pleading eyes but he didn't back down, "Please, Byakuran, if you don't want it then do this for my sake. You're smart and talented and you can improve those qualities more if you go there."

"D-do you not want me in your life anymore?" he was scared, what if his brother figure has enough of him and want him to get out of the book he was accidentally shoved in.

"What!" Giotto can't believe at what he heard, "Of course not! You meant too much for me to erase you in my life!"

"Then…why?" Giotto has enough of this; he needed to make sense to Byakuran.

"Byakuran, the world is too wide for you to comprehend and I want you to spread your wings this time and explore your surroundings. Not just in America but all over the world, you will meet people that you can consider as friends… of course I will miss you but we will still be keeping in touch always. I will make call to you every day and you will tell me your day and I will tell you mine."

"B-but…" he was still hesitating.

"Okay, here is a promise." Giotto said, this was his last card and he must used it now, "When you are a great mechanic then come to Vongola and be my personal technician." This perk up Byakuran's ears and he stared at him in disbelief…he couldn't…he didn't…his overprotective brother who was always keeping him away from his mafia life just invited him to come in his family? Well this was an opportunity he can't let go.

"Deal."

Giotto was right indeed; the world is too vast for him. He met different people and made friends. His best friends that made his life in the University a lot happier.

"Sho-chan!" he called at the red haired mechanic who was talking to their friend Spanner.

"Ah, Byakuran. How are you today?" Shoichi asked his ever cheerful friend.

"Never been better!" he embraced him from behind and has his fox like smile, "How about Sho-chan?"

"I'm fine also." He smiled back at him.

"And Spanner?"

"As long as you don't disturb me I'm fine." He answered monotonously.

"Hahaha! Spanner you're funny!" Byakuran said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" he argued back, "How's Mosca doing by the way?"

King Mosca is a humanoid Robot that Spanner and Shoichi works together in improving. The blond mechanic said it will serve useful during battles and it made Byakuran became interested on it. Who knows it might help his Giotto-nii-san in the future.

"It's doing well, Shoichi is being a great help and your weird comments and suggestions is helping also." Spanner answered his eyes not leaving the monitor of his computer.

"Glad that I could help!" Byakuran answered happily.

A vibration was felt inside Byakuran's pocket and he flip it open. Strange…who might be calling him at this time? Just then when he saw the name he became elated more than before,

"Sho-chan, Spanner could I have a moment to answer this call?" he asked.

"Of course Byakuran." And he went off to answer the call.

"Hai~Giotto-nii-san~" he answered joyfully.

"Ah…hello…Byakuran…" Oh…what is this? His brother sounded…depress?

"Is something wrong, nii-san?" his tone suddenly serious. It was completely opposite of his cheerful self.

"N-nothing…I just want to hear your voice…"

"Nii-san, you called me at this hour, which is probably in the middle of the night in there, just to hear my voice? I may not have your hyper intuition but I know when something is up." He scolded his brother slightly. Then he heard soft chuckles in the other side of the line. "Giotto-nii-san?"

"As expected of you Byakuran." Then it was followed by sigh, "I just want to ask something…"

"What is it, nii-san?" this was rare…his brother never ask him for something well…he does but he always asked what Byakuran wanted or if he was okay or if he need something. He was a doting brother after all.

"Do you…do you think I made the right decision in making the Vongola?" this question was asked with hesitation.

"W-what?! Giotto-nii-san! You made the Vongola to help and protect the weak! The people you hold dear! You accomplish great things! So why are you asking about that now?"

"Hahahaha…" a strained laughter came, "You're probably right… I might be worrying over unnecessary things…"

"Nii-san?"

"You know…my cousin had a son now…" he told him, "He was cute and adorable…he also got my hair…"

"I don't think I understand what you mean Giotto-nii-san…" he muttered silently.

"What I mean is that…do I have a chance to have a family of my own? A family of my own blood?" this was asked with a tone of desperation.

"Of course Nii-san! If not then who will be your heir?"

"That's what scares me the most…"

"Eh?"

"I want my child to be away from danger…I want him to be happy as how he was supposed to be…" he continued… "I…I wish I could forget everything and start all over again and have a son like Tsunayoshi Sawada…" the last line was left hanging in the air and Byakuran didn't even dare to utter a sound, "Ah…it must be time for your next class…I shall call you later. Bye, Byakuran." And there he hang up but the silver hair didn't move…his brother just told him his wish…his brother finally asked him for something… for all this time he waited for something only he could give to the blond Primo of the Vongola family and now…and now…

"I will make your wish come true…Giotto-nii-san…"

**^_^ Ah… I forgot I still have my finals before second semester is over… ^ _^**

He was nervous…no scratch that he was turning into hysterics… tonight was the night of the anniversary party and he does not know if he could do it well.

"Ieyasu, will you relax already?" Skull asked him but he still didn't calm down.

"Ieyasu." A simple word uttered by Reborn and all of his fears came back full force, "Lancia is in here to watch you." What? What! And true enough when looked at the audience Lancia is there along with Basil and his own son Tsuna.

"How Tsuna managed to come here!" he shouted in disbelief and Reborn punched him on the head.

"Idiot, of course Lancia and his son brought him in here."

"Oh…."

"Really, how stupid can you get, Dame-Ieyasu." Just then the stage started to open and Reborn pushed him on the stage, "Go and capture their hearts." He said with a smile that Ieyasu couldn't believe that he was being cheered by the sadistic hitman, "And if you didn't I will personally send you to your own doom." Scratch that he will always remain as a sadist.

He stood up on the stage and everyone was cheering his name.

Colenello's drumming and Fon's and Verde's strumming of guitar signaled that the show is starting. He took a deep breath and…

_bokura wa minna jibun rashi sa toiu na no  
fude o motteru n da  
hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru  
omoi o egako u  
_

"Kyaa~ Ieyasu-kun has a handsome voice~" one of the girls said and everyone agreed with her.

_kono sora wa doko made tsuzuku  
bokura no shiru sekai wa semaku te  
dare ka no tasuke motomeru koe  
kikoe nu furi shi te  
_

Slowly Ieyasu forgets his fear as he started to sing from his heart as he heard the crowd scream his name.

_arasou koto de sonzai kachi  
tashikame te wa ginen o idaki  
chigai o kosei ja naku teki to  
kime tsuke te wa tsuki hanashi_

hito to no kankeiwa shihai de  
musuba re te yuku mono ja naku te  
te to te o tsunagi koe o kiku n da

irodoru sekai  
nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara  
muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai  
mugen ni hirogaru kyanbasu wa kibou ni somatte ku  
bokura wa minna jibun rashi sa toiu na no  
fude o motteru n da  
hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru  
omoi o egako u  


"Ha…and he said he can't sing well…" Skull muttered as he listened to the song created by the blond.

_nan no tame umare te ki ta ka  
kotae nante doko ni mo nai kedo  
koushite atarimae no hibi ni  
hison deru kiseki_

hikari no ura ni kage ga ari  
kirei goto bakari katare nai  
tomonau ikari ya kanashimi  
me o sorasa zu ni mukiai

itami o shiru koto de yasashi sa  
yurushi au koto ga deki ta nara  
ashita wa motto waraeru hazu

irodoru sekai  
nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara  
muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai  
mugen ni hirogaru kyanbasu wa kibou ni somatte ku  
bokura wa minna jibun rashi sa toiu na no  
fude o motteru n da  
hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru  
omoi o egako u  


"Hmmm…Looks like he caught the crowd within his grasp." Reborn said and Luche chuckled beside him.

"Canvas ah… a piece used by painters. This is just a proof that even though he has amnesia he knows the world is vast and he wanted to know more of it."

"Tch… he will always stay as Dame-Ieyasu in my point of view."

_irodoru sekai  
bokura wa minna_

irodoru sekai  
nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara  
muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai  
mugen ni hirogaru kyanbasu wa kibou ni somatte ku  
bokura wa minna jibun rashi sa toiu na no  
fude o motteru n da  
hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru  
omoi o egako u

When the song was finished everyone was silent…

"Eto…" then chaos started to erupt.

"Kyaa~ Ieyasu-sama you are so great~"

"Your voice is from heaven!"

"You are the maiden's dream."

And more and more praised was heard that made Ieyasu deaf for a whole day. Well at least he will not be thrown in Amazon Island now.

MEANWHILE IN ITALY…

There was a certain red haired guy who was sitting in front of the fireplace as he took a sip of his wine.

"Things will start to get interesting from now on." He said as if he was talking to someone.

"Oh…and why is that?" a voice was suddenly heard.

"The Mare holder has started to move…" he chuckled at this, "You know how funny people acts when they are desperate? That guy just used the bullet that I gave to him."

"Finally…I wonder how long you will entertain me with the use of the Sky's life…Shimon Primo... Cozart Shimon…" the other guy said. The face of the red hair become visible and you can see the most malicious grin that will make you cower in fear.

"Watch me, I will show you the most entertaining tragedy that you haven't seen yet…Yuusuke Nakamura of Pecatto Famiglia." And you can see in the shadows the form of a man who has a spiky caramel hair and chocolate brown eyes sitting on the table with a smile that only pure evil could hold as he wear his black trench coat that has the insignia of his family on the right side of the chest. The symbol of two feathers cross each other and a tear drop at the center, underneath it was a skull with its mouth open and a centipede rest inside of it while on each side was swords stabbing a heart…

Yes…

Pecatto means sin…

"Show me what you've got… Earth wielder."

**A/N: Dudududunnn! How is that? Did you like it? Yes the main event will happen sooner or later…dunno there were lots and lots of things to happen first. Yes, the song was Canvas by +Plus, the 16****th**** ending song of KHR!**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND KEEP REVIEWING! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Oh and I hope the question about Byakuran was answered already!**

**Kuromi Shin: gdesertsand…**

**Gdesertsand: What?**

**Kuromi Shin: Aren't you supposed to be studying for your Finals?**

**Gdesertsand: Oh shoot…**

**Kuromi Shin: (prepares his chainsaw and started walking in front of me)**

**Gdesertsand: (runs for her life) HIEEEE! Spare my life! And Finals is in March!**

**Kuromi Shin: Don't forget that the Midterms in Biology and Filipino are not yet finished!**

**Gdesertsand: Oh…SHOCKNESS! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!**

**Kuromi Shin: (Rolled his eyes to the side) As expected of her.**

**Gdesertsand: Shin! Help me!**

**Kuromi Shin: Not gonna do it.**

**Gdesertsand: Shin!**

**Kuromi Shin: See you next time Beloved readers.**

**Gdesertsand: Yeah until next time!**

**Kuromi Shin: Now get back to your room and study your notes!**

**Gdesertsand: Aye sir!**

**Kuromi Shin: Since when did we have a Happy in here?**


	6. Chapter 6: Little glimpse of Pecatto

**A/N: **Hey there my dear readers! I'm still alive!

Tiltle: Where is the Sky's Home?

Author: gdesertsand

Pairings: None

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT!**

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR SONGS!

**Chapter 6: Little glimpse of Pecatto**

_Langit, lupa, impyerno, im-im-impyerno, saksak puso tulo ang dugo… patay, buhay, umalis ka sa pwesto mo! *_

Laughter of children can be heard as Ieyasu watched the horrifying scene in front of him. Bodies littered everywhere, blood colored the surroundings and organs scattered like thousands of papers. Yet he could hear the laughter of children, he look around trying to find the source and when he turnaround he meet face to face with a bloody and smashed face of a little boy…it smiled creepily at him…

'_Umalis ka sa pwesto mo!' _it said as blood poured out of his mouth.

Ieyasu screamed, he screamed in fear as he run away. His eyes were shut closed as he covered his ears with his hands trying to block his surroundings.

"Go away, go away, go away…" he said but the creepy laugh is still chasing him.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" and he opened his eyes only to see the face of a very worried Byakuran.

"Ieyasu-chan! Finally you're awake!" Byakuran exclaimed with relief.

"Uh…"

"Papa! Are you alright?" his five year old son jump on the bed and loomed his face over his father.

"Tsu-chan? Byakuran? W-what…" he trailed off as he tried to sit up.

"Papa was screaming and trashing on his bed! Tsu-chan tried to wake up Papa because Tsu-chan thinks that Papa is having a scary dream but Papa won't wake up! Tsu-chan is so worried but then Bya-chan helped Tsu-chan!" Little Tsuna explained in a rush of tone as he sat in front of his father still examining if something is wrong.

Ieyasu smiled softly, his son is too caring and he was glad at it though being the 'cause of his little angel's distress is something he does not like so he put a hand on Tsuna's soft and fluffy hair caressing it gently, "Daijobu, Tsu-chan. Papa feels fine now." He said to relax the still worried child.

"Hontouni?" Tsuna asked with uncertainty.

"Hai." Ieyasu answered, "Now, why don't you get change while Papa starts to prepare breakfast, hmmm?" he said as he saw that the boy is still in his blue pajamas with little cute bears printed on it.

"B-but…" Tsuna tried to protest, he is still not convinced that his father is fine at all.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan," Ieyasu smiled gently at him, "It's just a bad dream it means no harm okay?" he assured his son further as he planted a kiss on his brown soft locks.

"O-okay…" Tsuna jump out of bed with the help of his father who also stood up. The child went out of the room to do what has been ordered to him. Ieyasu turned around…only to see Byakuran having his one of his unusual serious face.

"Byakuran?" he said more like asked.

"Are you sure it's just a bad dream?" the silver-haired narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"Just like what I said to Tsu-chan, it's just a bad dream. There is no harm to it." He also gave a gentle smile to Byakuran to guarantee him also just like what he did to his little baby. "Why don't you help Tsu-chan? He might stumble again on his own feet and I don't like it when he is injured."

Byakuran stared at him for a minute then regained his fox smile, "Okay~" he agreed as he dashed out of the room as he calls the name of the youngest resident of the house. Ieyasu's smile then faded away as he stared on the ground. Is it really just a nightmare? Or was it a memory? Just who the hell he is?! Four years already passed and he can't even remember his real name damn it! He clutched his knuckles so hard it turned white on his sides but then he took a deep breath and released it, no need to be pessimistic, it's too early in the morning. That's right, smile, smile and everything will be fine. He nodded to himself, "It's just a bad dream, and there is no harm to it." He repeated determinedly as he went to the bathroom. He opened the faucet on the sink and wash his face with a couple of splashes and dry it with a towel. Then when he looked up he can't help it but stared on his reflection in the mirror.

Four years already passed and Tsuna is already five years old now still he didn't regained any of his memories about who he is. The doctor said that it may take time or…for worst…never. That was the most painful part not knowing who he was is just like striving for a very thin thread of his very existence. He stared more at the reflection but then he blinked…was the image starting to change? Then his eyes widened in shock as he make out the new picture. There it was again…that face…yes it was his but at the same time a part of him is trying to deny it. That face…that face similar to him…that reflection he wished for several times that it was not his. On the reflection his blond hair is in a mess as it is soaked by that crimson liquid, orange eyes is glinting with full malice and that sinister smile that promised pain and cruelty, a face that is being tinted by blood…it was just like a….just like a…just like a face of a _murderer_.

The reflection smirked on him further as it tilted its head to the side and said, _'How long are you going to hide? I'm itching to kill again.'_ The voice send chills to his spine as he lost his balance and stumble on the floor. His body is trembling, too scared to stand up. What was that? Ieyasu sees that image almost three months now and this is the first time it spoke…what is wrong with him? A knock from outside on the door brought him out of his reverie.

"Ieyasu-chan! Tsuna-chan is already dressed!" Byakuran said on the other side.

"O-okay! I'm coming!" he answered hastily as he stood up.

"We will wait you downstairs!" Byakuran informed as he led Tsuna in the kitchen.

Ieyasu stole a glance on the mirror and the image is back to normal again. He sighed, maybe the nightmare is still lingering in his mind, he opened the door and followed the two downstairs. Unknown to him is that when he left the room a different image started to appear. It was the illustration of the same man in Italy right now.

"Yuusuke-chan! How long are you going to stay in the bathroom!" a feminine voice called out, "You've been there for almost one and a half hour now!"

The said guy is in front of the mirror wearing his own sinister smirk. He gathers a wet cloth and started to wipe the seal he draw at the imitating thing after all it was his own blood. Then he washed it and threw it on the trash bin, blood is something that someone should not get that easily in their family…_especially_ his own blood. After that he bandaged his lower left arm that he sliced earlier in order to get the liquid needed for the spell. The finishing touch is hiding it in the sleeves of his black trench coat. When everything is seemed alright he opened the door and smile sweetly at the girl in front of him…very different from the cruel one he was wearing earlier.

"I'm sorry Frostworth if I keep you from waiting." He said as he stepped out and closes the door behind him.

"You better be!" the girl huffed in annoyance. Christine Frostworth is one of the members of Pecatto Famiglia and one of the seven guardians. She has a long white hair reaching her waist as a part of it on the left is being tied up by a red ribbon, a pair of bright ash mauve eyes that has its own ghostly effect in the light, a thin yet soft looking lips, she wears the female uniform of the Family; a tight long sleeved blouse where a few ones are unbutton revealing a bit of her well managed and proudly cleavage created by her cup D sized breast, a mini skirt that embraced her well kept waist having a length that is above her knees, a 3 inches heeled boots. All of it has the color of black. She wears the insignia of the Famiglia on her right thigh. All in all she is a perfect seductress.

"Just what are you doing inside?" She asked as she stood up straight making her boobs bounce a little shoving it in front of Yuusuke's face.

"Now, now Frost-chan, you should not ask a guy on what he is doing inside the bathroom." Yuusuke answered not a bit moved by the shoving of Frostworth.

"Oh…" the female raise an eyebrow then smiled teasingly, "Why? Are you doing something perverted inside?"

Yuusuke returned it with his own too sweet smile, "What if I am doing _it _as I imagined your naked body slamming on my own?"

This statement made the white haired girl blush tremendously turning her whole body in deep red as if she was having a fever, "Y-y-y-y-y-you….Y-y-y-y-yuusuke…." She pointed a shaking finger at him, not able to finish on what she was about to say.

"Don't worry Frostworth." Yuusuke assured her, "I'm not interested in you. Even if you strip in front of me right now and use your seducing techniques I will not get turned on at all."

Frostworth does not know if she was insulted or anything worst than being insulted because it is definitely not a compliment, "Yuusuke…" she said dangerously.

"Hai?"

"You…" she raised a hand and slapped him on the cheek… _very hard_ "You Perverted Idiot don't talk to me like that!" and she run off as fast as she can.

"Hahaha," he laughed lightly as he took a hold of his now stinging cheek, "Some things never really changed." He muttered as he walked towards his room but before he reached it someone called him,

"Yuusuke, you have a phone call." A guy with a spiky blue hair said, "Said that the earth is waiting." Then the evil smirk returned,

"Ah… I do know him… please connect it to the one in my room, Carl Vonweigh."

"Hai, but please next time answer your own calls it's too troublesome for me." Carl Vonweigh is also one of the guardians of the Family. He has a spiky blue hair that reached his ears, a dull green eye adorned his face as the right half of it was covered by a white mask that has no holes on it and he has a habit of wearing a plain black long sleeved shirt and black slacks.

"I'm sorry Carl." he entered his room and answered the phone,

"Let the game begin, Earth wielder." Yuusuke said without further ado in his part.

"I'm always waiting for your orders, my dear sinner." Was the answer from the other line which is being hold by no other one, Shimon Cozart.

**Yeah the OC's** **introduction is a bit long but I want all of you to know them all! ^_^**

**So as I said this chapter is really short so… bye bye and wait for the next one!**

***the chant at the first part of this chapter is a game here in our country which is called "Langit, Lupa" it is a kind of game where there will be what we call "Taya" or in English counterpart "It" and chase the other players to pass the title. However, when the other players is on an elevated area, like stairs, they will say "Langit" and the taya can't touched them there but when they are on the same platform where the taya is, which called "Lupa", the players can be touched and be the taya. The players can't stay on "Langit", if they did then the game will have no end. Though the cycle goes on so I doubt there is an actual end. Well, that chant has a big part on this story so don't worry the whole concept and translations will be discussed in further chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7: Little Sky meets Little Cloud

**A/N: Oh! I'm glad I have Filipino readers also! Masaya akong makilala kayo!**

**Kuromi Shin: Okay in the mean time we will answer a few questions from our dear readers.**

**Alter ego what are you doing in here!**

**Kuromi Shin: Shut up.**

**FallenxLinkin: hey glad to meet you! About this story not turning to yaoi well…sorry about that. Your questions though will be answered bit by bit in each chapter!**

**LoveForAnime: Well lucky you since this story will not contain any yaoi.**

**Princess Arcs Di Cielo: Arigato! Langit Lupa kasi ang paborito kong laro nung bata ako.**

**SinJaLOVE: Well…first of all… I didn't know that Lupa is actually mean 'forget' since I sometimes took things in their literal way though I'm thankful that you shared that knowledge to me. You pointed to me that the chant has a deeper role in the story than I intended it to be. Thanks!**

**pinkus-pyon: I'm happy that you like it!**

**Kuromi Shin: And that is all of it. On with the story.**

**W-wait a minute! Dear readers, since it is summer here in our country forgive me if this chapter's season is out of place! (just want to forget the heat)**

**Title: Where is the Sky's Home?**

**Pairings: none**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any anime**

**Chapter 7: Little Sky meets Little Cloud**

Tsuna is pouting, though as cute as it is in Ieyasu's point of view a Tsuna having a pout on his face is not a good sign at all. Yes, the sulk is not actually directed at him but it might be when time passes and he still cannot find an aversion for his son to forget the happenings of this morning. There was a time that he found out that his son has a nasty habit in ruining the house when his displeasure reached its limit and having a general cleaning in the middle of the night is something he does not want to experience anymore.

Now why the child is pouting? Well damn Byakuran just need to break out the news to them that he will be out of town during winter season so he might not be able to spend time with them for a few months. Yes, it is natural for him to take out of town trips but this year Tsuna was looking forward in making a big 'Papa' snowman. It is a secret between the two because the brunet wanted it to be a surprised for his father but now without Byakuran it is impossible considering how he always trip on his own feet or if he can he will only manage to make something that has the same height with him and finally, no matter how it is hard to face the truth, he got no artistic skills. This, having Ieyasu no knowledge of this surprise, make the blond to have a major headache on how to make his son smile again.

Ieyasu sighed. They were currently on the table in the dining room eating their lunch and watching his son not enjoying his cooked meals is just dampening his mood even more. Well…no other choice.

"Tsu-chan, do you want to accompany Papa in shopping today?" he asked as he displayed a gentle smile in front of his little angel. This caught up the child's attention and he smiled wide with his eyes twinkling like stars.

"Really! Papa you will let Tsuna accompany you!" he said gleefully then this doubled when his father nodded his head.

Ieyasu never allow Tsuna to accompany him whenever he was going to shop for the necessary things in the house. He did once and he almost had a heart attack when Tsuna got tangled in the crowd leaving him tearing the whole town into pieces. So, no matter how the boy beg and promise that he will never let go of his father's hand Ieyasu turned it down with a firm no but today is different though it does not mean that he will not warned his little angel about a few things,

"But remember Tsu-chan, no wanderings on your own again. Remember okay?" Ieyasu said as he put his index finger in front of his son and the said child nodded with resolve. He chuckled a bit because he knew that Tsuna will forget his promise once he became mesmerize towards his surroundings. Better to keep an eye on him.

"Okay, now that is settled let's put your winters clothes on and go out." He said as he stood up and followed by his son on the room where the child's usually sleep.

Ieyasu pulled out an orange jacket, mittens, socks and scarf on the drawer and also blue pants. He helped Tsuna in putting his clothes on, the blond does not understand it but it seems he got an addiction in the color orange. Besides that it has the same color as his eyes. Orange gave him the feeling of warmth and peacefulness, he concluded once that maybe it is associated by his liking to the sunset but the orange he prefers is a pure one. How to describe pure is out of his comprehending words. He was glad that Tsuna likes it because when he was still a baby Ieyasu took the liberty in decorating his son's room in different shades of orange, something that he got punch on the head multiple times courtesy of Reborn.

"Papa?" Tsuna asked to get his attention and it was returned to him whole heartedly,

"Yes, Tsu-chan?"

"Does Papa still have bad dreams?" the child's eyes is showing pure concern towards his father that Ieyasu tried to comprehend what was the question was all about and he frowned for a bit but then smiled immediately,

"Daijoubu, Tsu-chan! There is no dream that could take Papa away from you!" he said beaming a smile on his face.

"O-Okay…" he replied uncertainly, "Then, let's go now Papa!" he cheered happily as he led his father outside the house. Though Ieyasu has doubts in his mind.

'_I wish I'm right…'_

**^_^ Yohohoho….Yohohoho…Yohohoho…Yohohoho… (Kuromi Shin: Urusai, gdesertsand!) ^_^**

In Italy…

Four years passed already and the Vongola Famiglia still not have a boss on its throne. Many Families tried to take it down while there is no one acts as its main head but they underestimated the Guardians. The unwavering loyalty of the guardians towards Primo is what makes them to protect the Family non-stop. Although four years is enough to change their personalities and made their wounds deeper.

Each of them went on more missions not wanting to stay in the house where their memories about a certain kind-hearted boss that accepted them wholeheartedly used to live lies. G buried himself on the paper works, he does not have strength to deliver a long string of curses about how many of it he still need to sign. When enemies approached him or try to harm the Vongola an incomparable fury is being released, something that all of them adapted, leaving nothing but a pile of corpses behind.

Asari, the once happy-go-lucky rain guardian, seems to take the other meaning of rain. His music is no longer about joy and kindness, it was now filled with sorrow and longing for his missing friend and family boss. He rarely smiles if he did it is always a forced one it was as if he was just trying to salvage a few memorable scenes in the mansion. Another notable change is that he and G no longer have their one-sided arguments about the most stupid things. You will usually found them in the same room having each other's presence is enough to calm them down a bit.

Speaking of fighting, Daemon and Alaude seems to mellow also. The cloud guardian never set foot on the Vongola mansion but he still does his duty as a guardian. His reports are being delivered by his men to G and if the man needs any clarifications they will talk trough phone. He says he does not want to stay in a place where weak herbivores continue to sulk about their lost. Though you will found him every night drinking a glass of wine as he stared at the sky absent mindedly with eyes that showed emotions you will once think Alaude is incapable of showing off.

Daemon is doing the same. He just now stayed in the house of his fiancée, Elena. As much as he was glad that he had his lover by his side during this crucial times it seems like the wound in his heart is seems to be incurable anymore. Even he, the greatest illusionist, could not heal this anymore. Though he became much brutal than before whenever he is taking his missions.

Knuckle is still praying, hoping someday that they will find Giotto. He rarely says the word 'Extreme!' now and like the others has a dampen aura. Like the sun already forgotten its duty.

Lampo…well the only thing that can be said is that he is not his usual spoiled self. He never asked for anything since the disappearance of their boss and he rarely goes out of his room. he was always crying and crying every night until he had himself fallen to sleep.

Vongola is still the strongest but not the happiest anymore…

**^ _^ Dango…Dango…Dango…Dango…Dango…Dai- (Kuromi Shin: For the second time. URUSAI!) ^_^**

It was snowing…though it seems his body could not register the coldness of his surroundings even as he walked absent mindedly. He wore such thin clothing that is should only be used in summer but he on the other part is wearing it in this temperature. Like he cares at all, he was a carnivore and as a carnivore should not act as a pathetic herbivore. It was, after all, what his brother told him.

He was the infamous Hibari Kyoya, nine years old now, and his older brother is Alaude. He came from a rich family but you will not notice it because the raven haired child has the habit of wearing simple clothing. During his first years he was not like his brother who always has piercing cold eyes. He was actually sweet and kind always trying to catch the attention of his older brother but as we all know Alaude is not the type of person to show affection. Kyoya does not know what his parents look like since they died while he was still a baby so it was always the maids who tend to his needs. The only blood related he know is his very own brother.

Alaude rarely went home; he was always on his job in Italy. Letters are even more rarely to be received but his brother frequently buys him different kinds of gifts. For Kyoya gifts means nothing if he was always playing alone. He transformed his loneliness into frustrations and trained his own body into combat always beating everyone that will be sore in his eyes, not even considering that he was hurting other people because the saying 'survival of the fittest' became ingrained into his mind.

Though one day, four years ago, his brother went home and as a welcome he tried to hurt him but at last he was defeated in an instance. Alaude raised an eyebrow at this behavior but said nothing about it. His brother stayed for a week then went back again to his job in Italy but a week after that Kyoya received a pair of tonfas along with a letter saying _'flourish your combat skills using this then come at me again when you are an acceptable carnivore if not I will arrest you.' _To say that he was shocked at this was an understatement. He was too surprised that Alaude even bothered to find him a weapon that will suit him and even writing a letter but that is the first and last letter he obtained from his only family.

Kyoya was brought out of his musings when he saw a group of older boys at the park cornering a pathetic and shivering child. He was about to ignore them but when he saw the boy that was about to bullied, which is not impossible at all to happen, he changed his mind. Something inside his mind is telling him something but what is that he could not understand but one thing is for sure if that boy got hurt then he will never be free. Those brown eyes are carrying a silent promised that is making Kyoya wanted to be a part of it. Though he does not want to accept this knowledge and what he was about to do is only to keep the discipline in his beloved Namimori. How he wished it was like that.

"Come on boy, give us what you've got there." One of the three guys taunted the child.

"T-Tsuna does not have anything w-with him…" the child stuttered in fear.

"Tsk. Tsk. Didn't you know that it is bad to lie?"

"B-but T-Tsuna is not lying…"

"You know we hate children who lie and you know what we do them?" the child shook his head frantically, "We punish them." And the guy raised his fist in preparation for his punch. The child closed his eyes preparing for the pain to come but then he heard multiple screams and whimpering. When he opened his eyes he saw his savior which is a raven haired boy but still he seems like a lot older than him.

"Bullying against younger children is against the rule. If you got that then I will bite you to death _now._" He said inflicting venom in his every word.

"I-it is t-the i-infamous H-Hibari K-Kyoya!" the guys said as they run for their lives.

"Pathetic herbivores." Kyoya muttered.

"A-ano…" that small voiced caught his attention and he looked behind him. He saw the child fidgeting a little,

"A-arigato…you saved Tsuna…Tsuna is thankful that you saved him…" he said with a shy voiced.

For some reason this kid is getting on his nerves, "Don't thank me herbivore. Those guys are disturbing the peace of Namimori. Next time I see them I will bite them to death." He said as he prepared to leave, "Now leave me alone."

"W-wait!" Tsuna attempted to touch Kyoya's hand and when he managed to brush his fingers against it Kyoya shoved it away violently. When the skylark noticed the teary eyes of Tsuna a pang of guilt made its way into his heart,

"That is why I told you to leave me alone." He turned around again.

"A-ano…Tsuna is lost…" Kyoya stopped walking, "Tsuna does not know his way back to the shopping district…Tsuna's Papa will be very worried…" tears started to run down his pale cheeks… "T-Tsuna does not want to make Papa sad…but Tsuna is scared because he is lost…"

"It is not my fault you are lost now pathetic herbi-" he was cut-off in the middle of his sentence as he saw the uncontrollable rainfall on the brunet's face. Now usually he will not get affected by this kind of things but seeing it happening on that face it was as if a whole different matter for Kyoya.

"Help Tsuna, Onegai!" and he started wailing that sends irritation to Kyoya's ears and when he had enough he snapped.

"Okay! I will accompany you so shut up or I will bite you to death herbivore!" this immediately took effect on Tsuna as he heard that this person will help in finding his way back to his father. He beamed a smile at him that made him adorable even the cold Hibari Kyoya can't help but find it cute.

"Arigato, Onii-chan!" Kyoya was caught off guard at that. Did Tsuna just called him onii-chan?

"Onii-chan?"

"Hmmm! You are Onii-chan for Tsuna from now on." Tsuna supplied helpfully.

"My name is Hibari Kyoya not onii-chan." Kyoya said sternly.

"Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side a little as if contemplating something then, "I get it!"

"Good."

"So you are now Kyoya-nii-chan for Tsuna from now on!" save his dignity now because he almost stumble on his own feet as he heard the new name created by Tsuna.

"Why you herbivore…you really want to be bitten to death don't you?" he was releasing a lot of murderous aura. Tsuna squeaked in fear.

"B-but…T-Tsuna does not have a brother so Tsuna thought..." his mouth turned into a frown that is when Kyoya realized something, he saw his own self on this boy. Always wanting to have an older brother, always chasing to get his attention and always receiving the same feelings of rejections, his brother was not a good one in attending his role but maybe…just maybe…he could be a brother to this child…he could be the brother he always wanted to have…Kyoya smiled a little and shook his head…what was he thinking?

"Do what you want, herbivore." He said.

"Okay… my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi by the way!"

"Hn."

Tsuna ran beside Kyoya and attempted to hold his hands again though this time the older didn't reject him. He smiled a bit but then he felt the coldness of the hand even though he is wearing his thick mittens.

"OOOHHHHHH!" Tsuna shouted suddenly.

"What is it this time herbivore!" Kyoya snapped.

"You're cold! And the name is Tsuna!"

"Hn."

"Don't say 'hn' on Tsuna! You should wear thick clothes in winter or you might catch a cold!" Tsuna complained further.

"Carnivores don't get colds." Kyoya replied.

"Nuh-uh! Luche-sama's cat get colds too!"

"huh?"

Tsuna think for a moment then an idea pop up in his mind, "Tsuna knows what to do!" he said as he took off his left glove and put it on Kyoya's left hand.

"What are you doing herbivore?" Kyoya inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to warm you up. Tsuna does not want you to get a cold." The brunet answered back and put his scarf around Kyoya's neck.

"Now hold Tsuna's left hand with your right to keep the warmth." He extended the said hand. At first Kyoya thought of declining the offer but then give in and took a hold of the hand. If he didn't feel the cold previously now he certainly does. This child gives him warmth that he never felt before. A warmth of innocence and acceptance, of peace and kindness. The scarf also has the scent of sweet vanilla and strawberries; maybe that was Tsuna's favorite foods.

"Sigh, whatever." He know he could not win this fight, "Where did you last saw your father?"

**^_^ *crickets* (Kuromi Shin: Weird where is gdesertsand?) *crickets* ^_^**

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Where are you?!" Ieyasu shouted throughout the shopping district of Namimori. A moment ago he was thinking of what fruits he should by and he was certainly sure that Tsuna was just beside him but when look down his son was not there! So yeah now he was trying to tear Namimori down again.

"Tsuna!"

"Ah! Papa! Tsuna is here!" a voice shouted and when he look behind him he saw his son beside another boy.

"Tsuna!" he shouted in relief as he run towards his son and hug him tenderly, "Papa is glad you're alright!" he cried a bit.

"Papa, Tsuna is sorry! Tsuna break his promised! Tsuna didn't mean to get you worried or mad!" The brunet said in defense.

Ieyasu shook his head, "Papa is not mad at you, Papa is worried. Thank goodness nothing bad happened to you."

Kyoya does not know how to react at the happy reunion scene in front of him so one thing to do. He turned his back on them and prepared to walk away but that small voice stop him again in his tracks.

"Ah! Wait Kyoya-nii-chan!" Tsuna called out.

"Kyoya-nii-chan?" Ieyasu questioned. Tsuna ran beside Kyoya and forced him to face his father.

"Papa, Tsuna would like you to meet Hibari Kyoya! He is Tsuna's older brother from now on!"

"Oi, herbivore!"

"Ne, ne, Papa, you know? Kyoya-nii-chan helped me in finding you! He also protected me from those bad guys earlier."

"Really!" now Ieyasu has the same sparks in his eyes that matches his son's. Now Kyoya knows to whom Tsuna has taken his attitudes, yeah no doubt about it.

"Hmm!" Tsuna nodded.

"I see…" Ieyasu looked Kyoya in the eyes and smiled gently, "Arigato, for saving my son."

"I-it's nothing." Kyoya averted his eyes, like father like son even in their smiles.

"I'm really thankful…" he trailed off as he saw the clothing of Kyoya and the same reaction was heard, "OOOOHHHHH!"

"What is it?" Kyoya questioned in shock.

"What are you wearing?! You should wear thick clothes during winter or else you might catch a cold!"

"Carnivores do not catch cold!"

"Nuh-uh! Luche-sama's cat catch cold!" Ieyasu answered back.

"Huh?" it seems like he heard the same statement not so long ago.

So now Kyoya found himself in the humble household of Sawada's. He also found out that Tsuna and his father were the only ones living in the household though it still gives off the feeling of happiness in being at home, something that their mansion lacks of. Ieyasu is a good single parent if he manages to raise his son this great. He is surely makes time to spend to his child, something that he knows he will never got from his brother.

"Ne, ne, Kyoya-nii-chan." Tsuna tug at his clothes, now changed to suitable winter clothing courtesy of Ieyasu.

"What is it, herbivore?"

"Play with Tsuna!"

"Huh?" he never got to complain as the child drag him down on the floor and forced him to play pretend and as ridiculous as it seems in playing the knight in shining armor, he is enjoying it. That is when Ieyasu entered the living room carrying a tray that contains three cups of hot chocolate.

"I see you're having fun." He said as he placed the tray on the table and gives one cup to Tsuna and another one for Kyoya.

Kyoya stared at the momentarily then said, "I should be going now." And he stood up.

"Aww… you're going now? Stay for a while Kyoya-nii-chan." Tsuna pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I hate when I'm imposing into someone else's household." Kyoya replied quite maturely.

"Imposing?" Ieyasu smiled a bit as he took a sip of his chocolate, "How could you be imposing on us when you are already a part of our family?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kyoya, you might think you are mature enough to handle your own and that you don't need to have anyone beside you but believe me you're wrong in that aspect." Ieyasu answered.

"I'm not an herbivore."

"Yes, you said before you are a carnivore and carnivores always hunts in group. With their family."

"What are you trying to say to me?"

"I didn't mean to confuse you. Just remember this you became a part of our family from now on. You can visit us whenever you want or when you needed help. Always remember that the family is always there for you and nothing can replaced your stand in our family, Hibari Kyoya." Ieaysu smiled sweetly and gently.

Kyoya does not know it but he felt that a sudden warmth envelop his body as he stared deeply in those orange eyes. He didn't know that he was crying not until Ieayasu brushed his thumb against his cheeks that is when he noticed that it is wet.

"Kyoya-nii-chan, why are you crying?" Tsuna asked in panic, "Are you hurt?"

"I-I don't know…C-carnivores should not cry…" he tried to erase the tears with his hands but then stopped as he was consumed by the embraced of love and contentment,

"It's alright you can cry on my arms." Ieyasu offered. That was the first time the fearless Hibari Kyoya show what is really inside his heart as he cried his eyes out.

"Ne,ne, Papa, Kyoya-nii-chan." Tsuna tried to gather their attention and he did, "Tsuna was trying to capture this cloud in Tsuna's dream but then Tsuna suddenly realize that whenever Tsuna catch it the cloud slips away so Tsuna let it float and float…"

"Then what happened after it, Tsu-chan?" Ieyasu asked knowing that there was a continuation in the story.

"A Skylark appeared beside Tsuna!"

***crickets* *crickets***

**Kuromi Shin: Weird gdesertsand is still not in here. Oh well, dear readers I know that your authoress made Kyoya OOC. Just deal with it in the mean time 'cause I don't want to deal in her one moments of insanity. REVIEW PLEASE AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8: little sky meets twin mist

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I have a question, could you guys recommend to me some AWESOME One Piece fics? I'm currently interested in stories like, 'Life can be Rewritten', 'It's time for a Change', 'Dark Truth', 'A Pirate's Resolve', 'Eternal War', 'Perchance of Dream', 'Mist of Memories', 'A Child Feels All', 'Homecoming Hill', 'The Devil's Fruit', 'The Three Brothers', 'Wrong Number', 'A Dance for Two', 'Luffy x Law' and 'Brother's Reunion in One Piece Academy'…I don't know if I got the correct title of the last one. So…do you, my dear readers, knows a story that could pick my interest? I'm not demanding, I'm just asking! Thanks in advance! **

**Title: Where is the Sky's Home?**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: none**

**Warnings: This is another short chapter! And another three chapters will follow after this because my next update will probably in November or December!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR SONGS!**

**Chapter 8: Little Sky meets Twin Little Mist**

_A shard of glass was dropped_

_Others soon followed, slipping from grip_

_Happening in one minute's silent_

_Only one was left behind_

_As the heart starts to beat_

_Places are taken against will,_

_In order to protect what shall not be stolen again_

_The hands that were once clean_

_Are now stained with blood_

_That one which was accused_

_Now becomes the accuser_

Ieyasu slowly opened his eyes and sat groggily on his bed. His eyes are still sleepy but his brain is wide awake, another weird was dream presented in him again. Although this one is not a nightmare, no… this one is a song and someone from far away is singing this, trying to gets his attention…trying to tell him something. He just could feel it and it is giving him a damn headache! He needed to take some medicine so early in the morning. So he stood up and opened one of the drawers in his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. He swallowed one and waited until he felt that it pass through his throat. After that he went to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

While he was setting the table he heard a shriek upstairs and next he saw Tsuna tumbling downwards and hit his head on the floor,

"O-ouch…" little Tsuna uttered as he tried to get up on his feet. Ieyasu is already running towards his direction to help him in standing.

"Tsu-chan! Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard." The father said frantically as he searched for further damage or if he needs to call the hospital.

Tsuna slowly shook his head, "Tsuna is fine Papa, Tsuna trip on something while he was going downstairs."

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"Hmmmm!" Tsuna nodded at him happily.

"You're not dizzy?"

"No!"

"You didn't acquire some bruises from that fall?"

"Hmmm…" Tsuna put his index finger on his lips thinking deeply then, "Nope, Tsuna is always falling everyday but Tsuna is strong so Tsuna does not have any injuries!" he explained proudly.

Ieyasu sighed, someday this carelessness might result into something dangerous, "Tsu-chan be sure to look where you were going next time okay?"

"Hai~" Tsuna answered as he run towards the dining room,

"Don't run!" but after saying that a loud BAM was heard and Ieyasu wince under his breath as he heard another shriek, "I told you not to run…." He whispered as he followed his son.

As they ate their breakfast Tsuna asked, "Ne, Papa,"

"What is it Tsu-chan?"

"Bya-chan is not coming right?"

"Yes."

"Then does that mean Tsuna will accompany you at the café?" the child asked innocently but the question made Ieyasu stopped eating, _right_ Byakuran is out of town so that no one can babysit his son. Why did he forgot such an important matter and worse this month is the busiest month because it is nearing Christmas so girls practically bombarding their café praying for a chance to date one of the Arcobaleno hosts and him. He can't have Tsuna in a place where no one will be there to attend him… the most dreading scene is appearing in his mind and that is having one of the rabid fangirls kidnap his precious son! He shook his head frantically, no, no, no! That is not going to happen!

He was now in a crisis. What should he do? He can't leave Tsuna alone in here but he can't also bring him at work…Maybe Lancia-san could help him…no scratch that Lancia-san is currently on a vacation with his son. What should he do?

_Ding dong!_

The sound of the doorbell echoes inside the house and snap Ieyasu from his inner turmoil. He stood up to open it and also to see who it was, then….

"Ohayo, Uncle Ieyasu." The child greeted him.

"That's it!" he exclaimed suddenly that made the child flinched a little at the unexpected exclamation.

"What is it this time?" the raven haired child asked as he winced a little. That always meant for him that he will be having headaches at the end of the day.

"Kyoya, you are the answer to my problems!"

"Huh?"

**^_^ Ah….. I don't get it…. Why Trafalgar Law look so good? I think I'm falling in love (hearts on the background) ^_^**

Tsuna was humming happily on the bench near the ice cream stand as he ate his own cold strawberry flavored sweet. He was glad that he got to spend time outside with his Kyoya-nii-chan! Kyoya will not let anyone harm him and the older boy treats him as gently as his father do to him. No arguments about him in his part.

"Tsuna, do you want to do something else?" Kyoya, who is beside the brunet, asked him with his unusual calm voice. It took days for the raven haired child to practice calling the said little brother in his name and also to call Tsuna's father in a much respectable way aside from 'herbivore'. He once called the blond 'herbivore' and he got himself in an endless lecture. He didn't know that Uncle Ieyasu has that much authority over him. He does not have a father and mother of his own so maybe it was that. Adjusting.

"Hmmmm!" Tsuna shook his head, "Tsuna is content in here!" he answered as he swallowed the last bit of his cone.

"I see…" then silence reigned over them. But it was not that long because after a whole minute Tsuna tug on his jacket,

"Neh, neh, Kyoya-nii-chan?" he asked for attention.

"Hn?"

"Do you know the story 'Where is the Sky's Home?'?" Tsuna continued with his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but I think I haven't heard it or read it yet." He answered.

"EH!" Tsuna exclaimed in horror as if Kyoya told him that he could not get a dessert after dinner, "But it's a great story!"

"I believe Uncle Ieyasu is the one who told you this tale, right?" Kyoya asked as he looked at the chocolate brown eyes. He was a little bit surprised when the brunet shook his head.

"Nope!"

"Then one of the people in the café where your father works?"

"Nope!"

"Your white haired babysitter that you tells me non-stop that until now I haven't met?"

"Nope!"

Kyoya leaned behind him, "Okay, you got at lost in here. I mean you are not brave enough to talk to other people that you do not like aside from the people that I mentioned earlier."

"Hey! Tsuna is brave!" the smaller child complained but Kyoya ignored it.

"So?"

Tsuna huffed a little but then regained his smile, "The first time Tsuna got lost a blond man helped me to get back to Papa! And when he was trying to comfort Tsuna he told this great story to me!"

"That was an irresponsible thing for you to do, Tsuna."

"Eh?"

"Talking to strangers especially older than you is dangerous you know that?" Kyoya scolded him further.

"But the man is not that bad! He even gave Tsuna a weird shaped lollipop!" the brunet protested.

"Accepting food from strangers is dangerous also!"

"No it's not! Tsuna knows that the man will not hurt Tsuna!" he said further.

"Oh?" Kyoya raised his voice mockingly, "And why is that?"

"Because Tsuna felt it!" the brunet said confidently that made Kyoya to stumble out of his seat a little but regained his composure in a second.

"I will not ask you about that again." Kyoya does not know it but it seems that Tsuna's instincts are always right. Given the days that he spends with him for so long.

"Anyways, what is the story about?"

"Oh?" Tsuna seems to forgot what was his initial intention but then brightened up as he remembered it and set the task in motion as he started to narrate the tale he was so fond of ever since the man said it to him.

_There was this Sky who is loved by everyone. The Sky is good and kind that is why he is loved by everyone._

_The Sky has a friend and it is the Storm. The Storm likes the Sky and protects it from harm._

_The Sky and Storm has another friend and it is the Rain. The Rain likes the Sky and Storm and always washed away their tears._

_The Sky, Strom and Rain has another friend and it is the Sun. The Sun likes the Sky, Storm and Rain and shines their path when it is dark._

_The Sky, Storm, Rain and Sun have another friend and it is the Lightning. The Lightning is a whining being but it still likes the Sky, Storm, Rain and Sun because they treat like a little brother._

_The Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun and Lightning have two unusual friends and it is the Mist and Cloud. The Mist and Cloud hates each other because no one can capture them but they like the Sky because the Sky provided them a room in his heart._

_Though one day the Sky fall on the cliff and hit his head on a stone making him forget about everyone. The Sky is lonely because he does not know where he belongs to…_

"And the sky went on an endless journey to find who he was." A blond man mumbled mostly to himself as he sips his coffee, "Never knowing that his friends were looking for him..."

_The Sky went as far as his feet could take him. Not knowing where to go._

_The Sky faced many dangerous situations because no one could accept him so._

_Hope is nowhere to be found and the Sky wanted to give up. But then the Sky looked up and saw something he never could see before._

_Up ahead the Cloud gathers around,_

_The Lightning bolt so bright,_

_The Rain started to fall by,_

_The Storm started create a chaotic splash,_

_The Mist enveloped him,_

_The Sun illuminated him._

_They found him and the Sky found them._

"And they live happily ever after…" the blond stirs his coffee not minding his interrogator across the table. He sighed, this is getting a bit boring for him.

"You are not answering my questions." Reborn tapped his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Which is?" the guy looked at him as if he has no intention to cooperate at all.

"Damn it, I don't have all day so answer my questions now, _Spanner_." Reborn is losing his tolerance right now and if they are not currently in a public café he had long ago put his gun on the temple of the infuriating blond in front of him.

"I don't understand why I should answer them." He shrugs sluggishly.

"Stop talking in circles and answer my questions, will you?" Reborn gritted his teeth. Honestly, why is it so damn hard to intimidate this man? Is he immune to fear? Is that possible at all?

Spanner tilted his head on the side. He felt Reborn's killing aura but he didn't care at all about it, "Nope." He answered as he put a lollipop in his mouth, "I don't see why I should given that you went all the troubles in erasing your existence in the mafia world and now you're digging yourself in it again?"

Reborn sighed, there is no way he could get any information when he is talking to Spanner. The guy is immune to practically everything! Even he the greatest hitman in the world does not know what goes in the man's mind and it is annoying him to no end!

"You are really an enigma, Spanner." He finally said.

"Hmm?"

"First, you are in our family but then when we quit you went to the Vongola and after two years you left. Four years ago you joined the Milliefiore family and successfully erasing your past. I'm surprised the Vindice are not yet putting you in jail for your occasional jumping from Famiglia to Famiglia." Reborn paused for a moment looking for any reaction and still there is not.

"And…I'm an enigma because of that?" Spanner asked uncaringly.

"No, you are an enigma because it only took me now to search for your real past." Reborn leaned forward and smirked a bit as he saw Spanner raised an eyebrow.

"It seems like," he continued, "That the first family you joined in is not us but a certain mafia group that called themselves as _Pecatto Famiglia._ A family that has been quiet for years now. Tell me, did you finish them?" Reborn smirked sadistically hoping to flip the switch of the mechanic but then Spanner clapped softly and made a mocking look of surprise on his face.

"Not bad Reborn-san, no wonder you are the greatest hitman in the world." He cheered sarcastically. He stood up obvious that he wanted to leave.

"Sit down we're not yet finished." Reborn ordered him.

"Oh, yes we are." Spanner answered as he walked but stopped when he was beside the Sun arcobaleno, "Don't look for the Pecatto Famiglia if you don't know how to handle one. If you can't handle me then there is no way that you can stand when you saw the others. Heed my warning, Sun Arcobaleno." Then he went outside leaving a very stunned Reborn. After a couple of minutes he regained his composure and smiled in defeat,

"You are really an enigma, Spanner. You could answer several questions in just three sentences."

One, the Pecatto Famiglia does exist.

Two, Spanner knows them.

Three, Spanner knows what is happening

Four, Spanner knows that there is an approaching storm.

Five, Spanner knows that they are not strong enough and must prepare in an upcoming war.

"Luche…I hope you are wrong this time because I think Ieyasu is not yet ready to know the truth." He whispered into nothingness. Really, this continues short trips here in Italy never failed to contribute in his major headaches.

**^_^ Tra…fal….gar…Law…. TRAFALGAR LAW! (Kuromi Shin: Urusai, gdesertsand!) ^_^**

Tsuna finished his story with a smile. As a child he was glad that the Sky finds his home again and everyone lived happily ever after, though it vanished immediately when he saw that his friend/brother was in deep thought.

"Kyoya-nii-chan?" he asked.

"Hn?"

"What's a matter?" Tsuna said curiously. Kyoya looked at his very innocent 'little brother' then smiled and ruffled the brunet's messy hair,

"Nothing, I thought the story is some sort of code." He answered.

"Code?"

"Yeah, but maybe I am just thinking too hard." Kyoya said as he stood up from where he is sitting, "Are you thirsty?" and then he received a couple of happy nods, "Okay, I shall buy some drinks. DON'T, I repeat, DON'T MOVE from where you are right now. Got it?" the question is said in a tone that is saying the only acceptable answer is the word 'yes'.

"H-hai…." Tsuna answered in fear and Kyoya made his way in order to buy some beverages.

It took a couple of minutes for Tsuna to stay still and wait for the return of his brother but being a child he has a little patience and started to get bored. Another minute and he was fidgeting in his sit obviously wanted to get somewhere but he is greatly forbidden to move. He tried to get some entertainment from watching the passing people though it is still boring. Then something caught his eye, a purple butterfly flew in front of him. He was delighted and tried to catch it in his hands but failed. He was completely frustrated and chased the insect to wherever land it was destined to go, forgetting the threat/promised of his brother.

When Kyoya came back he was carrying a plastic that contains two bottles of water and one can of orange juice, "Tsuna, here is your dri-" he stopped in midsentence as he saw that the supposed brunet is no longer where he was expected to be. Kyoya dropped the plastic and let out a frustrated growl, "HERBIVORE!" he shouted as he ran away hoping to stumble to his first friend. Honestly, when he found him he will not going to hold back in giving him a well deserve punishment.

**^_^ (A/N: Hey, do you think it will be a good idea if I will include Law in this story?) (Kuromi Shin: No.) ^_^**

Tsuna chased the butterfly down the street and when it turned left the child followed it but then the insect vanished from his sight. He puffed his cheeks in annoyance, he really wanted that butterfly. A certain whimper though brought him out from his pout. When he turned around he saw a little girl (though he thinks she was a little older than him.) sitting at the side of the street clutching her injured knee.

The girl has a purple hair that is cut in a very weird style and an eye patch on her right eye. She wears a purple jacket that fits perfectly on her petite form and a white skirt that has leggings under it. She also wear her winter boots that has the same color as her jacket.

Tsuna approached her slowly and kneel in front of her.

"Onee-chan?" he said to gather her attention.

Not expecting the sudden intrusion in the silence the girl flinched and back up a little but wincing at the added pressure on her grazed knee.

"Don't move abruptly you'll hurt your knee further more." Tsuna said and he gave one of his cheerful smiles, "Don't worry, Tsuna will not hurt you. Tsuna wants to help you."

He took out an orange handkerchief from his pocket and make it into an improvise bandage and cover up the wound, "There!" he said triumphantly and his happy atmosphere is always like an airborne virus because the girl smiled at him shyly.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! How about you onee-chan?" he inquired still having his smile.

"C-Chrome…Spade Chrome…" she answered timidly.

"Hmmm…" Tsuna put an index finger on his lips "Then, can I call you Chrome-nee-chan?"

"A-ano…"

"Be Tsuna's friend, Chrome-nee-chan!" oh boy, you are such a persistent child.

"I… don't know…"

"Onegai~"

"We just met…."

"So?" Tsuna turned his most adorable puppy eyes on her.

"Um…It's a little awkward…" then she glanced at him and sighed… "Okay…"

"Hooray!" he stand up and made a victory dance laughing all the way dragging Chrome to laugh with him.

"Nagi?" a voiced interrupted them and they saw a boy that has similar features of the girl except that he wore pants. Tsuna wonder why they both wear eye patch on their right eye. But another thought entered Tsuna's mind when he saw the boy (that is also older than him.)

"Nagi! What happened to you?" he asked with concern as he helped his sister to stand up.

"I-I.."

"You," he pointed at Tsuna, "Did you hurt my sister?" venom was on his voice.

"HiiiEE! No!" he defended himself.

"Nii-san…" Chrome tug on his brother's jacket, "I was following a butterfly and then I trip. This child found me and bandage up my knee." She explained hurriedly because her brother has tendency to beat up anyone mercilessly when they got on his nerves. "He wanted me…to become his friend…" she added in a whisper but he still heard her.

"Hmmm…" he looked inquisitively at the brunet, "Are you hitting on my sister?" he asked with the same venom.

The two tilted turned their heads with a dumbfounded as if the purple haired boy said something out of this world, "Huh?" both of them said.

The boy seems to register that the brunet was innocent and mean no harm because he turned in a huge mood swing. He smiled and offered his hand, "My name is Mukuro, Spade Mukuro. You are?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" he answered hurriedly, "Mukuro-nii-chan!" he called.

"Hmmm?" Mukuro tilted his head with a smile.

"You're so cool!" he finally managed to say.

Mukuro had a face like he had won the best prize in the world as he brightened up and the smile become more creepy, "I like you, okay, Chrome and I will be your friends from now on!" he beamed happily.

"Really!" Tsuna has sparkles on his eyes.

"Yup!"

"Yay!" Tsuna hug him and Mukuro just chuckled as he patted his head but then this happy moment ended when someone shouted.

"PINEAPPLE HERBIVORE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!" they saw a demonic Kyoya approaching them ready to pounce on Mukuro at any moment.

A vein appeared on Mukuro's forehead as he let go of Tsuna and set them aside, "Oya, oya, if it isn't my dear Kyoya. Kufufufu, I seem to remember that I told you not to call me in that name."

"Shut up!" and Kyoya had his tonfas out and Mukuro managed to have a spear out of thin air. Soon two metals crashed.

"HIIIEEEE! What are you doing!" Tsuna shouted helplessly.

**A/N: And cut! Hahahahaha! Yeah I know the last part is rushed but I can't think of anything good when it involves characters that I really don't know. And also correct me right here and right now 'cause I don't know if Daemon Spade's surname is Daemon or Spade! Because since Daemon lives in Italy I just assumed that the given name comes first before the surname so I gave Chrome and Mukuro the surname Spade! Oh I remember a couple of questions but I can't remember who said which question so…**

**[1] I'm a girl and yes it is vacation but it does not mean that I'm not busy. I'm preparing for my second year in college so….there.**

**[2] well…my favorite topics are about amnesia, insanity, emotional instability and yaoi. I especially liked it when the main character is having a hard time and is being mentally tortured to no end. That's why my mother calls me 'the little sadist'! But I don't like those things to happen in my real world. I only like it in my La-La Land!**

**[3] Next update will be in November or December that is why I updated four chapters in one go because I know that I will not be having time anymore.**

**[4] DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW EACH CHAPTER!**

**[5] Oh and the song was 'Karma' by Bump of Chicken. It is the opening song of 'Tales of the Abyss'.**

**[6] And the fairy tale in this chapter is made by me (obviously because of its craziness.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Spanner of Pecatto Famiglia

**A/N: See! I told you I will post four chapters in one go! So it means you, my dear readers, will know what will happen until chapter 11! Though please don't forget to review in each chapter, please~**

**Meanwhile~**

**Kuromi Shin: What the hell, seriously what the hell is your freaking problem gdesertsand!**

**Me: What?**

**Kuromi Shin: Why is my scythe bathing in blood again!**

**Me:….**

**Kuromi Shin: GDESERTSAND!**

**Me: (went behind the table) It's not blood! It's paint!**

**Kuromi Shin: Then why the hell it smells like blood!**

**Me: Because it's blood paint!**

**Kuromi Shin: What the hell!**

**Me: On with the story! And it's paint! (run for her life)**

**Kuromi Shin: You freaking sadistic authoress come back here!**

**Me: No Way!**

**Kuromi Shin: Come back here!**

**Me: Why won't you believe me it's paint!**

**Kuromi Shin: Because you are one sadistic authoress!**

**Me: I'm not sadistic in real life!**

**Kuromi Shin: You are one when you are writing (swing his scythe)**

**Me: Don't kill me!**

**Title: Where is the Sky's Home?**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: None**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR SONGS!**

**Warnings: This chapter is shorter than the previous one and another two will follow after this!**

**Chapter 9: Spanner of Pecatto Famiglia**

Spanner is an innocent civilian on the outside but a brilliant mafia mechanic on the inside. As a child with the age of 10 the Arcobaleno's adopted him but when he reached 15 things went out of hand and he needed to get out. At the age of seventeen he was acknowledge by the Vongola but two years before the disappearance of Vongola Primo he quit. After meeting his best friend Shoichi Irie and a very clingy white fox, Byakuran he had joined the Milliefiore and until now he is still in the family.

Now how he managed to jump from family to family without any of them noticing his background? How the hell the Vindice is not acting when such atrocity is being made in front of them?

Simple. He was one of the people who bear the curse so that everyone in the 73 policy could live in harmony. Even if they call him a fallen he no longer cares as long as he could help his older brother.

Yes, he the one that everyone knows as Spanner is once and still is in his mind a member of Pecatto Famiglia _purely by blood_ even though he was titled as a _fallen pecatto._ And he also now knows that his twin brother is slowly taking his plans on the move. A war that no one will expect, it was just like how his older brother predicted. One day madness will envelope them and made them do the unthinkable. It was a good measure that the Pecatto head put a different seal on him so that he will not be that too bounded by the curse. Although it was not like he was not cursed, it was that he got a different type.

"Though I still didn't expect that Marcus' hatred towards the three Sky is this much." He murmured to himself as he stopped in front of the gate of their house. Yes _their_ Shoichi was a pain in the neck when he always nags him since they started living here in Italy that staying in a hotel, apartment or anything that is rented is not healthy plus it cost a lot! So, Shoichi managed to convince Byakuran (though he does not know how Byakuran could be easily manipulated by his best friend) to give them the house that the white fox is not using for years now and so here he is.

"He also used such a weird name this time. A Japanese one, really. Sometimes I can't acknowledge the fact that we are brothers at all." He murmured further as he rolled his eyes to the side as he open the door, "I'm back!" he said as he closed it behind him.

A head suddenly popped on one of the doors in the hallway, the one that is leading to the kitchen, "Ah! Welcome back Spanner!" Shoichi greeted him happily as he approached him while holding a metal bowl. It looks like today's dinner is burger steak.

"How is it?" the red haired inquired.

"How's what?" Spanner asked as he changed his shoes to his indoor slippers.

"You know! You're meeting with the Sun Arcobaleno!" Shoichi said hurriedly as the both of them walked towards the kitchen.

"Continue your cooking while I tell you what happened today." The blond said as he took a seat behind the counter. Of course Shoichi didn't like it but he still complied. After a minute of silence Spanner sighed deeply.

"Luche has the same premonition with Marvius." He blurted out that made the red haired to stop from shaping the supposed to be burger steak.

"Then…does that mean…" he trailed off.

"The war will begin sooner or later." He finished for his friend.

"I…see…" he resumed to his cooking. Shoichi knows everything about Spanner after all it was Marvius who made them to meet when the blond was tricked by his older brother to take a trip in Japan.

Spanner was a reserved person and does not like to socialize himself with others aside from his books, robots and especially his older brother Marvius. Though when they managed to get along they realized that they have much in common that they became friends and Marvius was the happiest person at that time.

If Shoichi will describe Spanner's older brother then he will say that it was the exact opposite of the blond mechanic's fraternal twin brother.

Marvius has long black hair that matches the darkness of nothingness, he has bright red eyes that looks so kind and lovingly, he is tall and has a face and body that all of the girls in the world would give up everything just to have him. He has a habit of always wearing his black trench coat even if it was summer and a black choker on his neck that has a silver cross acting as a pendant. He is naturally good to everyone and his laughs are the most genuine thing that Shoichi ever heard. He had no arguments why Spanner adore his brother so much and never minding that the said brother is the head of one of the oldest and most dangerous mafia family, the Pecatto Famiglia.

On the other hand, Marcus is a jealous brat. He always envied his twin brother, Spanner, which got all the attention of Marvius. Just like the blond, Marcus adores his older brother with no boundary that this feeling turns out as an obsession. Also having the curse added to his unstable mind that it results into loathing towards the three Sky.

Both Spanner and Shoichi were devastated when Marvius told them on what he saw about the future and gave them instructions on what they were supposed to do so that the balance of the policy will not break and that the foundations of the earth will not die. After all their family has a promised with the Checkerface.

Shoichi crush the ingredients in the bowl with unnecessary pressure as he thought deeper about it. Marvius does not deserve what is going to happen to him or what is happening to him right now! He knows that the Pecatto head is locked up somewhere or else Marcus will never have the liberty to do what he wants. He does not know how and neither Spanner knows a clue on how his insane twin managed to do that and Marvius refused to tell them either.

All Shoichi knows is that Spanner is blindingly accomplishing the task that was given to him and as a friend he will help him with everything he got. He knows the mind of the blond right now is on the edge and if Marvius died he will totally lose it whatever the screws that keep him intact and rationalize toward his surroundings. Shoichi does not know what the effect of madness is when it is literally running through your veins but he knows that the one that serves us Spanner's roots in reality is his older brother and a bit part of it is him as a best friend.

"The Arcobaleno's have been hiding Vongola Primo ever since he disappeared. But I suspect that they only realized it that it was Primo two years ago. Now they are investigating about the Pecatto Famiglia." Spanner explained as he prepared two cups of coffee.

"So you're telling me it was Luche's premonitions that led them on this hunt?" Shoichi asked as he cleaned his hands under the cold water from the faucet by the sink.

"Yes, that and Reborn's hitman instincts." Spanner continued as he offered the cup to Shoichi and his friend mumbled his thanks.

"So, what now?"

"Stay put for a while. I met the little Sky when Byakuran asked me to deliver something to him in Japan once. I think it was destiny."

"Hey, hey, now don't be like that. Talking about destiny and the likes, you will turn into a sap sooner or later." Shoichi said as he leaned on the counter sipping his coffee.

They were silent for a moment until a deafening scream invaded their household,

"SHOOOOOOOOOOO-CCCHHHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN! IIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" it was loud and clear and in order to save himself Spanner step aside a little to his right as Shoichi was tackled on the ground, good thing he already put his cup on the counter before it happened, by a certain white fox which is now taking the breath away of the red haired mechanic.

"B—Byakuran…C—can't b—breathe…" Shoichi managed to say while he was being choked to death.

As if realizing it for the first time Byakuran stood up to give Irie his space to breathe. The Milliefiore Sky went beside Spanner still having his fox smirk while Shoichi sat down and gulp a handful of oxygen before standing up with the help of the wall behind him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he managed to say.

"Eh~ I will never to that to you Sho-chan~ I just missed you and Spa-chan~" he said in his sing song voiced as he cling on the blond mechanic.

"Get off me." Spanner said in monotone, "And stop calling me 'Spa-chan' will you?"

"Just like the Spa-chan that I know!" Byakuran cheered ignoring what Spanner said earlier as he let go and went into the pan were the dinner is being cooked, "Yay! Sho-chan's homemade burger steak! I will be having dinner in here!"

"You are not invited." Spanner said as he unwrap one of his lollipops and put it in his mouth.

"Spa-chan~ why are you so cruel to me when we are in here~" Byakuran whined.

"Let's see…" Spanner made a fake thinking, "You are the boss of the Milliefiore family, I'm a mechanic of black spell, Shoichi is a captain of white spell, we need to treat you as our boss and since no one can see us in here I have the liberty in giving you the treatment you deserve for being such a slave driver."

"That's true…." Byakuran agreed for a moment but then, "Chotto matte! I'm not a slave driver!" he protested.

"Hai, hai, what Spanner is saying is that we rarely spend time as friends together since we are all busy in our job in the mafia world." Shoichi intervened before the two engage in a verbal argument, last time they did the red hair was forced to leave the house for the rest of the day because the two will successfully turn him into a deaf man.

"Hontouni!" Byakuran looked at Spanner with twinkling eyes, "Spa-chan you miss me!"

"Oi, Shoichi, stop putting words inside my mouth." Spanner argued.

"Hai, hai." Shoichi rolled his eyes as he continued his cooking.

Spanner stared at the red hair for a moment and sighed. Guess his best friend can read him like an open book,

"Since you are going to stay in here help me in setting the table and later _you_ will _wash_ the dishes after we eat." The blond said as he went to the dining area.

"Ehhhh….. Spa-chan!" Byakuran whined, he hates the idea of washing the dishes.

"Stop whining like a little brat will you." Byakuran pouted a little but he still helped his friend at the task.

When dinner was served they ate but not in silence or serious discussions because Byakuran chatter the whole time about how great Japan is, how cute is little Tsuna and how awesome his Giotto-nii.

"Byakuran," Spanner managed to say, "How long are you going to control the Vongola Sky's life?" he asked seriously.

Shoichi looked at him in shock. Is Spanner seriously going to asked that to Byakuran? He must know than the rest of them that the Milliefiore boss does not like it when he was being asked at that particular topic. Death is not an impossible door for you to open. Though he knows that Byakuran is not that low to kill a friend, still he might hurt Spanner when he snaps.

Byakuran closed his eyes and smiled but not the smile he wore earlier. This one is a smile that will promised that you will suffer an eternal doom if you speak further against him,

"Spanner," he used the mechanics full name just to indicate that he is not playing anymore, "I'm not manipulating him. I'm helping him in fulfilling his wish." He opened his eyes and stared at the blond saying that 'accused-me-further-and-I-promise-you-that-I-will- kill-you-friend-or-not'.

Spanner didn't even flinch at the silent threat being given to him. He stared back at him, looking deeply into the white fox's soul. He was deluded right now. Byakuran's thoughts are very cloudy. Marcus chose such an easy to manipulate pawn this time. After a couple of minutes with silence Spanner stood up and said,

"Do the dishes now."

"Ehhh! Spa-chan!" Byakuran whined. He turned back in acting like a child again.

"Oh, and if you want you can go back to Japan after you washed it." Spanner added as he left the room.

"Spa-chan you're so cruel!"

**^_^ Now that I remember, I already forgot the line of the story of 'My Angel, My Love'. (What I remember that I forgot? It seems my sentence is all wrong :D) ^_^**

Sasagawa Ryohei, eight years old, was in the middle of one of his insane trainings. His dream is to become the greatest boxer in the whole world someday! He wants to be as strong or, if not impossible, much stronger than his Uncle Knuckle! Though he still can't understand why his Uncle quit and went into being a priest. Still his respect towards the older man never wavers because when his Uncle Knuckle comes to visit them he can't defeat him to the extreme! Also most of his attitudes resembles the priest's one.

"Okay! Now I will do my EXTREME JOGGING around the town one hundred times!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he prepared to run. He stopped though when he heard a piercing shriek behind him. When he turned a round he saw a mop of brunet running so fast that he wonders why? When he looked farther behind he saw a dog chasing the poor boy.

The small brunet saw him and immediately screamed, "Onii-chan! Help me!"

Hearing the word 'onii-chan' got Ryohei's gears turning immediately. Such plea resembles his younger sister's voice when she was in trouble so he prepared a stance saying that he was ready to pounce the evil monster behind the child.

"Don't worry! Sasagawa Ryohei will help you!" he said as he ran towards them and passed the child. The brunet stopped running due to curiosity on what's about to happen. He was surprised when the boy that wanted to help him punch the dog on the jaw sending it flying a few feet away from them.

"You should not chase people to the EXTREME!" he shouted as he pointed towards the dog who managed to stand up but it looks like it was still a little dizzy.

"Onii-chan, arigatou!" the brunet said.

"You're welcome to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said as he faced the boy, "By the way my name is Sasagawa Ryohei!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" the brunet replied with a smile.

"Alright Sawada! I saw that you have such strong legs! How about you join my boxing club in the future?!" Ryohei said with enthusiasm.

"B-boxing club…" Tsuna does not like the sound of it.

"Wait a minute." Ryohei looked at Tsuna carefully, "Have I seen you before?"

"Huh?"

"You look familiar…hmmm…." Ryohei think for a moment but then a light bulb appears above his head, "I remember now! You are the new kid right who lives at the house across the street right?"

"Hai!" Tsuna agreed happily.

"I knew it! You always passed our house with your father I think and sometimes with Kyoya and Mukuro. I'm surprised Chrome comes with you also."

"You know Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii and Chrome-nee?" Tsuna was surprised at this.

Ryohei put his fists on the side of his waist as he smiled widely at him, "Of course! Both of them are good sparring partners! Chrome just tag along with Mukuro I think…." He added the last one as a thought.

"Really…."

"But most of the times it was Kyoya and Mukuro who was always fighting! They are both good to the EXTREME!" he shouted.

"I think I can already see that happening…" Tsuna laughed awkwardly.

"Yosh! I've decided! Since you will be my future teammate in boxing you will start now in accompanying me in my daily exercises!"

"EH!"

"Saa! Let's go Sawada!" Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's cloth from behind and started pulling him to wherever place they will go.

"I don't want to!" Tsuna shouted with uncertainty for the first time.

Meanwhile….

The dog that was punched earlier by Ryohei walked slowly but stopped when two shadows blocked his way when the dog looked up it thought it saw two dangerous demons.

"So here you are…you've got some guts in chasing my little brother…" A boy with tonfas glared dangerously at the dog.

"Kufufufu…I hope you are prepared to die." The other said.

Birds flew away as the dog was chased by two monsters in disguise of kids.

**A/N: Yay! Spanner! And the bit of how Tsuna and Ryohei met in here is just an added scene. If I didn't do that then the next chapter might be two pages only! Oh and little Lambo might not be included in the future chapters. I think it will take a long time before I right him.**

**Well just enjoy the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: First day of School

**A/N: See! I told you I will post four chapters in one go! So it means you, my dear readers, will know what will happen until chapter 11! Though please don't forget to review in each chapter, please~**

**Kuromi Shin: So everyone read this chapter and let's just be happy that gdesertsand is still sleeping.**

**Law: Ah… I think I'm in a wrong anime archive…**

**Kuromi Shin: (Stared at Law) what the hell are you doing in here?**

**Law: Dunno…I was just looking for Strawhat ya'**

**(there was a distinct shout)**

**Law: What's that?**

**(The shout got nearer and nearer)**

**Kuromi Shin: I will pray for your dear soul because I doubt even your power can't stop her.**

**Law: huh?**

**Then…..**

**Gdesertsand: TRAAAAAAAFFFFFAAAAAALLLLLLGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAARRRRRR LAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (*Glomp*tackle*)**

**Law: Get off me!**

**Gdesertsand: No way!**

**Kuromi Shin: Okay everyone please enjoy chapter 10.**

**Law: Hey you help me in here!**

**Kuromi Shin: No way, it's time that someone else deals with her insane antics.**

**Law: Hey! (Tries to remove the clinging chibi off his waist) I'm supposed to see Strawhat ya'!**

**Kuromi Shin: Whatever…**

**Title: Where is the Sky's Home?**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: None**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR SONGS!**

**Chapter 10: First day of School!**

"HAYATOOO! OOOHHHAAAYYYOOO!" seven year old Gokudera Hayato was rudely awakened by his friend/enemy/cousin that he tumbled off his bed having his head hit the wooden floor with a loud 'thud'. He picks himself up and scowls at the smiling face in front of him,

"What the hell is your problem baseball freak!" he shouted with every ounce of annoyance.

"Maa, maa, it's too early to use such words," the happy child exclaimed as he helped his friend to stand up, "Saa! Let's go and have breakfast! Today is our first day in school!"

"Tch, I don't know why you are so happy, baseball freak!" but he still followed downstairs.

When they reach the dining area they saw that the table is already set.

"Ohayo, Takeshi, Hayato." The man greeted with a gentle smile.

"Ohayo, Papa!" Takeshi greeted back.

"Ohayo, Uncle Tsuyoshi…" Hayato said lazily as he yawns a little.

Gokudera Hayato lives with his cousin for one year now. Although they were not related by blood their uncles were pretty closed to each other. Hayato's Uncle G and Takeshi's Uncle Asari worked together that they needed to stay in the same mansion about the details why both of the children don't know any of it.

Hayato used to live with his mother, Lavina which is G's younger sister, in Italy since he was a baby and there were times that Takeshi will visit him courtesy of Asari. That is why the two of them knows each other very well. When he reached the age of six he received a message that Takeshi can't visit him anymore because the happy-go-lucky child needed to study in his own country since Tsuyoshi does not like the idea of having his son studying in a foreign country. Devastated at the news (but he will never admit it not in a million years) he asked his mother if he could study in Japan so that he can still see his friend (another thing that he will not admit to Takeshi). Surprisingly Lavina allowed her own son and Tsuyoshi accepted him with open arms

"_Hayato… I thought you hate Takeshi whenever he is near with you because of his carefree demeanor?" G asked his nephew one day as he visited them in Lavina's mansion mainly because he heard the news of studying in Japan. He was surprised of course because he knows that the relationship of the two is exactly similar on how Asari and he interact with each other back in the past, though it's not the same now since their boss went missing._

_Hayato stared on the floor for a moment, they are currently in the living room. G is sitting on the couch while he stand in front of his uncle. The red carpet underneath him looks interestingly for a moment._

"_But…"_

"_Hmmm?" G was confused at the rare display of emotion from the small silver haired child._

"_But…"_

"_What is it Hayato?" the child looked up with tears running down his face,_

"_But only Takeshi sticks with me without getting scared of who I am! He is the only friend I got!"_

_G was totally shocked at this but then his face softened. Yes, Hayato being a child born in the mafia family and also having a similar face of him it was an obvious factor that most of the children in the town is scared of him plus he is not usually allowed to go outside in fear of kidnapping. That is why he was glad that Asari suggested bringing his own nephew so that Hayato will not get bored. But things does not always go smoothly because he always see the two children fighting, even Hayato is the only one getting irritated and Takeshi just laughed off all of his insults._

_He must have known well also that Hayato really likes Takeshi as a friend, heck! Maybe deep down his nephew already considered Takeshi as his best friend! He smiled gently and said,_

"_Okay, but be sure to always call your mother and sends her picture, okay?"_

_Hayato smiled but then it was replaced by his usual scowl, "I don't need you to remind me that, old man!"_

"_What did you say!? You ungrateful brat!" his nephew stuck his tongue out,_

"_You heard me, old man!" and he ran away with G chasing him. They run for a good five minutes when Hayato suddenly skidded into a halt,_

"_Ne, Uncle G…" his back facing his uncle._

"_Huh?" G stopped at the change of emotion again._

"_Promised me…" Hayato breathe deeply, "Promised me that you will not tell to anyone what I told you before!" he turned around face red in deep embarrassment as he still not meet the eyes of his uncle._

_G smiled softly for a second then replace it with a smug smirk. "Ha? I don't think I should do that." He said as he put his hands behind his head._

"_What!? You stupid old man!"_

"_And you're a spoiled brat!"_

Hayato stared at the wooden ceiling as he remembers something unpleasant. He just resumed his eating to forget it.

"Today is the first day of school. Both of you better be good okay?" Tsuyoshi said with a smile.

Takeshi nodded at him happily, "Yes, dad! I'll even join the baseball team if I'm allowed!"

Tsuyoshi laughed lightly. Ohhh…Baseball and his son comes along really well

"Tsk, you are one of a kind obsessed baseball freak." Hayato muttered under his breath. Then suddenly the phone rings, "I'll get it." The Italian child said as he stood up and answered the ringing device.

"Hello, this is Yamamoto residence. Gokudera Hayato is speaking." He said lazily.

"Hayato! It's morning there right? Ohayo! Good luck to your first day in school! Behave yourself properly alright?" a woman's voiced said with all love in the other line.

"Ohayo, Maman." Hayato answered with a much calmer but the same intensity of love in his voice, "Thank you and yes I will."

Then his mother's voiced turned serious, "And no bombs…"

Hayato fliched, he just thought that he saw a black aura emanating from the phone but that was just his imagination…. right?

"H-hai…" he answered timidly…really what was with this….mother's intuition?

"Hayato…"

"I swear I will not bring anything that explodes with me Maman." He said in his most persuasive tone. He sighed when he heard that the voice of his mother returned back to its normal cheerful one.

"Okay! Good luck!" with that the line went dead.

Lavina hung up the phone as a small smile adorned her faced. Her sweet baby Hayato is trying to grow up way too fast. As a mother she fears the trials that her son will faced in the future. Even now that the said future is already marked in being the next Vongola Storm guardian if his brother still refused to marry any woman. Not that she was not glad…oh don't get her wrong if that will happen, his son as a Vongola guardian that is, it will be such an honor but great name held great responsibilities and she fears if her son could carry such a huge burden on his back.

"How's the brat doing?" a voiced suddenly asked and she looked behind her. There sitting on one of the floral designed chairs at the balcony is a man with a red hair and a tattoo on his face reading today's newspaper.

"Good!" she beamed happily, "though I reminded him not to bring any explosives."

G snickered at this, "As if the brat will remember that." He commented.

Lavina giggled a little, yeah she also doubt that her son will listen to her when bombs is included in the topic. Then she gazed at her brother, ever since the disappearance of Primo the Vongola is not the same anymore. When G has free time he does not want to spend it in the mansion where their boss belongs back in the past instead he visits Lavina and Hayato.

G also became a second father for Hayato ever since her husband died in a car accident. That is why as a mother she knows that her son really look up to his uncle.

"Onii-sama…" she murmured a little, _I wonder when I will see you happy again…_

**^_^ Ah! Summer vacation is soon will be over! I don't want it! ^_^**

Ieyasu is not thinking straight right now.

That is what everyone thought inside the café. Why is that? Well today is the first day of little Tsuna in school and this experience is very unfamiliar to the blond. Five years already passed since they arrive in Japan and during those times he never let the child stray away from his comfort. Now that he was in school Ieyasu does not know what to do! He kept walking and pacing in different directions while having morbid thoughts. What if his son got lost? What if some kids bully him? What if the teachers harass him due to his cuteness? That can't be! His little Tsuna….oh his precious angel…. Why this time should come? Why can't he just hire for a private tutor?

….because of Reborn

The Arcobalenos are the ones who forced him to send Tsuna to school in order for the child to experience the life outside and that is exactly why Ieyasu is afraid right now! The outside world is dangerous for his baby!

"Why won't you sit down and calm your nerves, Ieyasu?" Luche offered with an awkward smile. She knows that Ieyasu is a doting father but she didn't know that it was already passed from being overprotective. He was now being ultra overprotective. Good thing Tsuna is a boy and not a girl….

On the second thought the child has more feminine features than masculine ones….

"I can't calm down Luche-sama!" Ieyasu shouted, his fist drawing in a ball. This type of panicking is appropriate when you are having a 7.8 magnitude earthquake and you are trapped inside a building that has 60 floors. Yeah that is how he overreacts right now.

"Just sit down!" Colonello ordered as he dragged the blond down on one of the chairs near the counter of the café, "And stop your needless worrying!"

"Needless worrying!" Ieyasu shouted back, "What do you mean by that? Tsuna is out there without me!" and his ranting continued about how unsafe the world is for his son. He has only the guts to talk back to anyone when Tsuna is involved.

"I don't know what is happening out there to him! What if he is being bullied?! I heard that there are a lot of bullies in schools! What if-" he was cut off as his consciousness suddenly blackened and his head fall on the table in front of him.

"Mamon?"

"He annoys me."

**^_^ (Law: Honestly, let me go now.) (gdesertsand: Not gonna happen.) ^_^**

Takeshi and Hayato walk together in Namimori's elementary school. It's not that hard to find their classroom and when they did they took their seats.

"Woah, there are lots of kids here." Takeshi said as he observed their surroundings.

"How genius of you to notice it, baseball idiot." Hayato grumbled at how obvious it is.

"Why so grumpy, Haya-chan?" Takeshi brushed off the usual insult thrown to him.

"Stop calling me 'Haya-chan' already!" Hayato shouted as Takeshi merely laughed at his reactions. Before he continued further a messy brunet hair made its way towards them.

"Takeshi!" the brunet called out.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi exclaimed in equal recognition that left Hayato dumbfounded at what is happening in front of him.

"We're classmates! That's great!" Tsuna cheered as he embraced the baseball loving boy.

"Hahaha! Yeah! It's great to know it too!" Takeshi returned the gesture.

Hayato, being left out, clearly lose his temper at being ignored suddenly by his friend/enemy. He slammed his right hand on his table earning a surprised gasp from the two boys beside him.

"Who. Are. You?" he asked the scared brunet.

Tsuna was scared. He didn't mean to ignore the child beside Takeshi but it's been a long time since they saw each other. His father does not have the time or the energy recently in taking him in Yamamoto's Sushi bar so the playmates can't meet.

"Ah, Hayato this is Tsuna a good friend of mine." Takeshi explained with his usual carefree smile.

Jealousy suddenly flamed its way towards Hayato's heart.

"Sa-sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you!" Tsuna bowed down in front of the silver haired child who was scowling at him the whole time.

Hayato looked away with clear irritation written all over his face.

"Ano…"

"Daijobu! Daijoubu, Tsuna! Hayato is always like that! Just ignore him." Takeshi said at Tsuna.

That statement added salt on the wound created moments ago. What does Takeshi meant by that? Ignore? Ignore…him? Is that how this baseball freak views of him? Just someone to be ignored? Is this why he always just laughed at him?

Bravo…so Takeshi thought that he is clown. Well let's see who will start ignoring who.

**^_^ (Law: *having troubles in standing up*) (Kuromi Shin: See, I told you she's insane.) (Law: Why the hell did she *gasp* chained me *pant* with a metal *gasp deeply* made with *pant* kairoseki…) (Kurmo Shin: Dunno, for the record I'm not gonna help you.) ^_^**

Lunch came by and for the whole class earlier Hayato didn't acknowledge any of Takeshi's talking, signs or anything that will make them clash in a verbal argument (one-sided of course) practically ignoring him. He went outside the room not waiting for him also and now he is walking aimlessly on the school's garden.

How dare he said that that stupid brunet kid to ignore him? Well…he might have ignored the kid in the first place but for Takeshi to say it in another way around is simply like stabbing him straight in the heart. He feel…

…Betrayed by his first real friend.

Suddenly he heard someone called his name, "Hayato!" it was clearly do not belong to Takeshi so he was forced to turn around to see who it was and to his dismay it was the boy from earlier.

"Finally!" Tsuna stopped in front of him. Hands on his knees as he grasp for air because he chased the silver haired all the way out when he noticed that he was not in the room anymore.

"Leave me alone." Hayato said coldly as he walked away.

"Wait!" Tsuna hold Hayato's right arm just to be yanked off rudely.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE! Are you deaf or something?" okay…Hayato is clearly acting like a bully right now. Good thing Ieyasu is not in here or he might misunderstand the situation at hand.

"B-but…"

"GO AWAY!" and Hayato run as fast as he can leaving a heart broken brunet.

Tsuna stood there for a few minutes when someone approached him and pat his shoulder, "Tsuna, what's wrong?" Kyoya asked his baby brother.

Chocolate brown eyes stared at the skylark and then smiled shyly, "Nothing, Kyoya-nii-chan."

…KHR…

Hayato climb up a tree to enjoy the scenery above. He lied on one of the sturdy branches as he looked up the rays making its way from the leaves of the tree he was on. This is…surprisingly peaceful… and lonely at the same time.

No one is there to make his day a little more interesting but then…

_Meow._

It was soft but enough for Hayato's sharp ears to hear it. He looked around to where it is coming from. Then his eyes settled on the branch above him. There he saw a small orange kitten looking frightened and hurt.

His eyes softened at this. If people will ask him what is his favorite pet then he will answer it that cats is his favorite pet. What can he say, he is a feline person. Something he resembles to his uncle.

He stood up and grab for the branch above him and with gentle precision managed to climb on it. He steadied his body for balanced before approaching the kitten, which apparently shied away from him.

"Shh…don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Come one…" and he stepped closer and closer but the kitten is still scared that it lost its balance,

"Watch out!" Hayato screamed as he jumps from where he stand and grab the kitten. A second later he realized how fatal it is to jump out of a tree with head first hitting the ground.

He closed his eyes waiting for the hard impact when he heard it,

"O-ouch…"

He shut his eyes open and he saw the same brunet earlier,

"What the hell!" Hayato shouted as he stood up from where he landed, apparently he land safely on Tsuna's back.

"D-daijobu…Tsuna is fine!" Tsuna said as he stood up like nothing happened before.

"I didn't ask you that!" Hayato shouted in deep embarrassment.

"Tsuna's body is tough so don't worry! Tsuna always fall on the stairs everyday!" he said rather proudly.

"I didn't ask you if you were alright! And falling on stairs is something you should not be proud of!"

"A cat!" Tsuna exclaimed as he saw the little orange puff ball on Hayato's arms, "So that why you came falling down from a tree."

"Listen to me!"

"Sorry."

"Huh?" Hayato stopped his fuming as he heard the soft apology, "For what?"

"About earlier. Tsuna didn't mean to ignore you."

Hayato stared at him dumbfounded. Really, what is wrong with this child? He sat down and leaned on the tree setting the kitten on his lap which happily sleeps on it. Tsuna followed suit.

"I told you to leave me alone right?" Hayato started, "And yet you are too stubborn to listen."

Tsuna giggled at this, "Nii-chan always say that to me also." Then he sighed, "Why should I leave when you are clearly in need of company?"

Hayato went red, "Wha-how-that's not-" he could not form a single sentenced and he has the guts to laugh at him!

"What's so funny!?"

"You!" Tsuna pointed at him. They stared at each other for a moment and in a second both of them are in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. It lasted for two minutes before they were able to control themselves.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Hayato asked.

"Hm?" Tsuna replied clearly not getiing what he is asking, "Why?"

"Well…most kids are afraid of me, mainly because of my hair and eyes." He explained further.

"Really?" Tsuna stared at him with full curiosity for a moment before continuing, "I find your hair and eyes beautiful." He smiled sweetly.

Hayato was sent in tomato color as he bow down his head, "Y-you think so?"

"Hm!" Tsuna nodded with agreement.

"T-thank you…"

**^_^ (gdesertsand: nee, Kogami of Psycho Pass looks like adult Kyoya, right?) ^_^**

Takeshi and Hayato went on their way home silently. Very unusual for both of them.

"Hayato." Takeshi called out and he received no response.

"Hayato…"

Nothing to say…

"I'm sorry…" and voila! Hayato stopped from walking too fast as he waited for more, "I didn't mean anything about ignoring you. I'm sorry if my words hurt you." Another silence for a moment but then Hayato snickered mockingly as he turned around at his friend/enemy.

"Hurt me? You are too idiotic to hurt me with just your words, baseball freak!" Hayato shouted.

Takeshi smiled at this. Yup, he was clearly forgiven, "Hahaha! I guess you're right, Haya-chan!"

"Stop calling me 'Haya-chan' already!"

**Law: Finally! I'm free! (runs as fast as he can away from the authoress)**

**Kuromi Shin: Why did you free him?**

**Gdesertsand: I'm not allowed to keep him anymore (tears running down)**

**Kuromi Shin: What? Is he a pet or something?**

**Gdesertsand :anyways DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Summer Festival

**A/N: Currently watching 'Blood C: The Last Dark'. Watanuki is so cool! And the….is that a dog? Anyways it is so cute!**

**Warnings: This chapter is a huge time skip! From first day of school to summer vacation!**

**Title: Where is the Sky's Home?**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: None**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR SONGS!**

**Chapter 11: Summer Festival**

Ieyasu is falling down…he is falling down in the endless water. He does not know where he is other than he was under the water…but then there was a faint sound.

_Who are you?_

Is what he heard.

_Wake up already._

From what exactly?

_Stop this nightmare._

What nightmare? This nightmare?

_I don't want the contract to be terminated._

What contract?

_Who are you?_

…Who am I?

Ieyasu opened his eyes that dream again. He is having that dream every time he sleeps during these past months but he still does not know to whom that voiced belong to. It always asked him things that he does not understand but one question is being said repeatedly… 'Who are you?'

That is the very question he is asking to himself. It's been five years and Tsuna is already six years old and nothing is to remember yet. Something that is really frustrating in his part.

He was glad that it is already his son's summer vacation at least he does not need to worry anymore. That and Tsuna already made a lot of friends. Speaking of friends…they are already playing in the backyard.

So… it's already noon huh? Well he took a nap after they ate lunch so no wonder that it was that late already.

He smiled to himself as he remembers the happenings this morning. One by one Tsuna's friends came by.

First it was Takeshi and Hayato. He knows Takeshi from the sushi bar that Colonello recommended to him years ago but Hayato is new to him. He is also a little curious why the child is calling his son 'Tenth'. Ieyasu also noticed that Hayato has a problem is expressing what he really feels and ended up having a one sided argument with Takeshi. He chuckled a bit, kids will always be kids.

Next to come is Ryohei and the house became much too noisy but he didn't mind. Kyoya and the twins followed after a few minutes and the minute that the raven haired and the illusionist met eye to eye and a fight automatically ensued. They just both stop when Ieyasu scolded them and threatened to spank them if they will not stop.

Surprisingly the two listened. Probably trying to save their dignities.

Well…no need to think about the dream right? He stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare for something for the kids to eat.

He put the drinks and cakes on a tray and made his way to where the children are playing. He smiled as he saw at how they interact to each other. He was about to call out to them when a deafening pain entered his head. He had a hard time in balancing his own body as he felt that he was hit by a ten ton hammer on the head three times repeatedly. Flashes of images are what he saw at this moment. They were blurred and a bit dark but he can saw that they were figures of people…six people in fact. Then he heard voices he never heard before.

"_Giotto! I told you to do your paper works already!"_

"_Maa, maa, G, I think Giotto needs some rest."_

"_Extreme! A body could not work without a proper rest!"_

"_Nufufufu, then do you want me to put you to sleep."_

"_You're too noisy herbivores."_

"_Yare, yare, this is too troublesome."_

Ieyasu can't get a solid grasp to the voices but it was clear that they are talking to _him_. Though even the voices are not yet clear, the second he knew darkness enveloped his surroundings.

Tsuna played tag with the others which to his surprised Mukuro and Kyoya agreed to play with them also. Maybe his Papa tell them something to play along together without fighting.

They were having fun, laughing and running only to be stopped when they heard a loud crash! Immediately they stood still. A minute later they run inside the house only to see shard glasses, spilled juice and smashed cakes. But what shocked them the most is the figure lying unconsciously on the ground.

"PAPA/UNCLE!" all of them shouted as they rushed beside the blond.

**^_^ Currently being addicted to One Piece. Needed to watch episode one to the latest episode. ^_^**

_Who are you?_

Again?

_Tell me…who are you?_

Just who are you too?

…_Who are you?_

Guess you are not going to answer.

…_My name…is…_

Huh?

…_Marvius…_

Ieyasu opened his eyes an immediately regretted it as light invaded his vision. He heard voices _again_ also.

"Hey, his awake already."

Verde?

"Really! Let me see!" Colonello invaded his vision, "Goodness Ieyasu what happened to you!? You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"Ieyasu are you feeling fine?" Luche asked him.

Ieyasu hold up his hand trying to silence their questions, "I'm fine…what happened? And why all of you are in my house?" now that he looked around he was in his own room with the Arcobalenos.

"Tsuna called us and he was really in a frantic mode it almost made my ear bleed when I answered the phone." Reborn explained not too happy at being shouted by a six year old boy. If this just not an emergency he will definitely show him what is hell.

"Wait, why did my son called you?" all of you in that matter.

"You passed out suddenly that's what they said to us." Fon answered as he handed the blond a cup of green tea which was happily accepted.

"I passed out?"

"Yeah, we were worried also when we found you on the floor unconscious. Verde an Mamon were first in here though." Luche explained further.

"I expected to be paid after this."

"Stop it Mamon, Ieyasu just woken up." Lal reprimanded.

"Just what happened to you?" Skull asked really curious about what happened.

"I…" Ieyasu hesitated for a moment, "I…suddenly heard voices…"

"What voices?" all of the arcobalenos were on guard for some reason.

"I can't…actually make it out." He sighed deeply, "They were too many to be figured out…" he took a sip from his tea.

"But…I remember one voice thought." He continued, "It's a voice that I've been hearing these past few months in my dreams. It asks me some questions that I don't know to answer."

"Like what?" Reborn pulled his fedora down.

"Like… 'Who are you?' it keeps asking me who am I, but I got fed up and I asked the voice who is he."

"Did it answer?" Reborn asked again.

"Yes,"

"What is the answer?"

"It said the name is…Marvius…" and Reborn lowered his fedora more as he gritted his teeth.

The Pecatto is on the move.

...Meanwhile in Italy…

Cozart Shimon is humming happily to himself as he made his way down on the dungeon under his mansion. He hop and hop on each step and finally stopped at the only cellar that has an occupant in this dark tortured place.

"Yo! Have a nice nap?" he smiled a bit cruelly, "Marvius?"

The said man responded to the name and he glared at his 'capturer'. Marvius was not in a good condition, shackles made him unable to move his legs and hands, his hair is a bit greasy now and does not retain its shiny midnight black, the ugly stench of the prison made it all worse and the ragged clothes that he wore made it even more so.

"How nice of you to visit me in here." He answered in a ragged but sarcastic voice.

"Now, now don't be so cold on me, my dear Marvius." Cozart opened the cellar and walk in front of his prisoner. He knelt down and meet him eye to eye, "After all everything that I'm doing is for you sake." He cupped Marvius chin so that he will not have a choice but looked at him.

"Don't call me your dear." He spitted out, metaphorically of course.

"Aren't we a bit feisty this morning?" the cruelness in his face is not disappearing if it is possible it was going to another level, "I'm doing this for you own good."

"Yeah, for my own good. It is for my own good to be treated like a prisoner, for someone to control my family and used them to do your dirty work. Originality by the way." he glared as the nails that hold his cheeks are digging deeper in his every word.

"I want you to be free." Cozart snarled venomously.

"Really? Then why is my condition right now is worse than a caged bird that's been stripped to fly?"

Cozart chuckled maniacally, "I love your figures of speech by the way."

"Why, thank you. I'm flattered." His sarcastic comments are flowing out like a river.

"If you were just a cooperative child then you will not be in here but sadly cooperation is not in your dictionary." Cozart leaned on Marvius' ears and whispered, "But…if you want to be free then cooperate to this time…terminate the contract." He looked at him eye to eye again expecting an answer. Then a spit covered his vision.

"Not going to happen bastard." Marvius answered heatedly. The next thing he knew he was slammed on the wall quite harshly that he felt a few ribs went out of place. He screamed in agony as a knife had been embedded on his left leg.

"Such an uncooperative child." Cozart eyes are darkening.

"Happy to be." The earth user is not clearly happy anymore as he lift the knife out of the flesh ruthlessly and pierced the same wound down again hearing the agonizing screams around the prisoner's room.

**^_^ Summer Vacation is almost over! *crying in the background* ^_^**

Tsuna and the others are on the living room thinking of ways to cheer up the blond adult of the household. Before the workers of the café left they told him that Ieyasu's suddenly collapsed is due to fatigued so he needed to rest for a bit. That is why the children is thinking of ways to lift the older ones spirit.

"How about summer festival?" Takeshi offered as he remembered that the temple of the town will be holding one the day after tomorrow.

"Summer festival?" Tsuna inquired.

"That's a great idea Takeshi to the Extreme!"

"Arigatou senpai."

"For once you offered something of used, baseball freak."

"Kufufufu, summer festival is indeed the answer to this one."

"Hn."

"That's it! Everyone we will prepare for the summer festival!" Hayato declared and everyone agreed.

_I wonder what a summer festival is. _Tsuna thought to himself.

…The day of the Summer Festival…

Ieyasu's eyes are sparkling with delight, why is that? One, he finally saw his son wearing an orange yukata with sunflower prints on it and two, this is the first time he went into a festival. Excitement is filling him up!

The other kids wear yukata also. Hayato has a red one with fire print at the hem, Takeshi has a blue one having raindrop prints, Chrome and Mukuro wear indigo that has skulls, Ryohei wear yellow with suns and Kyoya wears violet that has cute little yellow birds on it. Frighteningly or it is just simply cute it resembles the kid's pet, Hibird.

"Papa! Let's try the games and foods!" Tsuna said happily and the other children encourage him also. Well the invitation is not needed because one way or another he will going to have some fun tonight!

"Okay! Let's go!" and they run away from their group.

Smiled happily at the cute picture of Ieyasu running here and there while seven children is tagging along with him. Let the kids handle it they know what will make someone happy.

"Okay, since this is a festival let's have some fun!" Colonello declared as he led Lal away from the group so they enjoy themselves.

"I don't want to spend money in these useless stuffs." Mamon said as he readied himself to go back.

"I'll go with you. I have some research to be finished." Verde said as he walked with the illusionist.

Fon sigh at this, "Can't they have some fun once in a while?" and he walked on a stall that sells some takoyaki to give it on his pet monkey. Skull is already away playing games.

"So…" Reborn started, "What do you want to do?"

Luche simply smiled, "Why don't we visit the other stalls?"

"…Okay…"

And the day went on while each of them has their entertainment. The kids won prizes and Ieyasu forget all of his problems. Of course such a memorable day will not be finished until you have some pictures!

"Smile everyone!" Colonello said as the kids gathered around Ieyasu and smiled on the camera. Tsuna is obviously being held by his father's arms.

**^_^ I'm dead… Summer is nearly over…two weeks to go…I'm dead for sure…^_^**

Lavina listened happily to his son as he talked about his day in the festival.

"And we managed to capture a goldfish and I hit the prize and I…" the ramblings continued as she continued to gaze at his son's happy face on the computer. She was glad that he is adjusting well.

"Hayato dear, I'm happy to hear all your stories but it's already late you need to sleep now." She said as she looked at the clock behind her son.

Hayato stopped momentarily and looked behind him, the clock said it was already 1:15 in the morning. So that is why he feels so sleepy but the excitement kept him from falling into slumber. "Oh…okay Maman! See the picture I sent in your e-mail okay! Good ni—morning! Love you!"

"Hai, hai, I will. I love you too" And the screen went black. Lavina opened her e-mail and clicked the picture that her son sent to her.

Her eyes widened in shock as he saw the man in the photo. As fast as a wind she printed it and went outside of the mansion and drive her car all the way to the Vongola house not minding that she was on her pajamas. When she was at the said territory she knocked on the door loudly that woke up all the occupants. Someone opened it for her and she was relieved that it was her brother.

"Lavina, what are you doing in here at this time?" G said a bit sleepily.

"Onii-sama!" the urgency of her voiced woke up G fully,

"W-what's wrong Lavina?" he led his younger sister inside noticing that she was just in her pajamas and the air will make her to catch a cold.

"Onii-sama look at this! Hayato send this to me an hour ago!" she exclaimed as she handed the picture to G.

When he had a good stare at the picture his mouth hanged opened as he saw who it was in the photo. A hope suddenly filled his heart.

"It can't be…" he muttered

"G, what's wrong?" Asari asked as he went down the stairs.

"Asari!" G barked authoritatively, "Call every guardian. We're going to Namimori in Japan."

**A/N: Don't kill me! I mean I'm already dead in writing four chapters in one week! Last update! My next update will be on November or December since College life is back again! Please be patient and don't forget TO REVIEW!**

**AND THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED THIS STORY SO FAR!**


	12. Chapter 12: Half Truth, Half Lie

**A/N: Okay, I feel a little mean for leaving you all in a cliffy chappy. So six days to go before school starts again I give to you the last chapter that I will update for this month AND the next one WILL SURELY BE IN NOVEMBER OR DECEMBER.**

**But before that….**

**To:**

**dreamheart6789: Glad you like this one. You're also one of the reasons why I have the courage to have a last update before I start school again!**

**Drika. Veras: Right? Kogami looks like TYL Hibari but the attitudes are completely opposites. Though Akane reminds me of Yuni. Yeah Tsuna is so cute that everyone loves him!**

**FallenxLinkin: I wanted to thank you for reading this story and reviewing! You are the person who leaves the most reviews!**

**mi-chan94: Yes, this chapter is where they will meet!**

**Hikaru Eisenberg: Thanks for bidding me good luck in my life! And I like readers who have the patience to wait!**

**Gab18.27: Hahaha! Don't worry, I'm glad I can cause some sort of emotional impact in my stories.**

**Irisgarden799: Sorry, sorry, that is why I present this last update to everyone who feel they have been abandoned in the middle of a cliff.**

**Special thanks for the people who reviewed so far from chapter one up to chapter 11: FallenxLinkin, ****dreamheart6789****, ****, ****mi-chan94****, ****Hikaru Einsberg****, ****Gab18.27****, ****Irisgarden799****, ****mariexmarie****, ****LoverForAnime****, ****Princess Arcs Di Cielo****, ****SinJaLOVE****, ****pinkus-pyon****, ****Believe It Forever****, ****Jetime****, ****PrideViola****, ****Fi Suki Saki****, ****resha 31773****, ****Belle-kurama-style-bankai****, ****Meota Tsukiko****, ****Arcobaleno-lover****, ****Randomchick95****, ****scarletsky56****, ****Yuki28****, ****wawatvxq****, ****LuckyKittens****, ****blizzard 10****, ****UnfadingPromise****, ****atrum nemus****, ****Light Fragnance****, ****cherry blossom neko****, ****Kirei Nagame****, ****UnknownAlicex3****, and to all the guests who leaves a review!**

**Title: Where is the Sky's Home?**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR SONGS (though I do wish I own Law :( )**

**Chapter 12: Half Truth, Half Lie**

Six guardians, six drinks place on the table, six cakes that is left untouched, six dying will present on the table but five pairs of eyes waited impatiently for some sort of explanation from no other than the storm guardian. The said guardian has the guts to glare back at them.

"Herbivore," Alaude break the thickening silence, "May I am brief about the _mission_ you so insistently said that _all_ of us should _go._" Being the aloof one he does not enjoy group missions especially if the said task needs to be around a certain illusionist whom he really hates. Even though they are not making contact for the last five years the hostility is still between them.

"Nufufufu, I would also like some sort of explanation for you to have the honor of dragging me in a plane where the destination will be another country namely, Japan." Daemon added with every bit of annoyance in his voice.

"G, I would also like to hear it." Knuckle said with a soft voice, a habit that was made ever since the disappearance of Primo.

Lampo just played idly on his cake not wanting to get the attention of the going-to-be-a-battle-conversation-situation.

"G, I never also got the reason of why we are going to Japan." Asari supplied getting curious as to why the Storm guardian is full of life right now.

G sighed, well it was half of his fault for calling the four of them in the middle of the night demanding to pack up for a mission and ride on the private plane of Vongola. Yes, only four was disturbed since Asari is with G in the mansion all the time when the Rain guardian does not have any mission. He pulled a small circular and metallic object from his pocket and placed it on the center of the table.

"Lavina, showed me this picture last night." He said carefully as he pushed a small button on the side and with that a hologram started to emerge revealing the copy of the image that causes this sudden trip.

It was a picture of group of children but what shocked them the most is the only adult in the picture that seems to get along with the rest of the kids. That person is someone they _know, _someone they _missed, _and someone that they _wanted_ to _see again._ Realization occurs to them just like threads that sew the pieces of a torn cloth.

"This was sent by my nephew _from Japan_." G explained further, "So now we are going to the said country to find our _supposed to be missing boss._" Everyone agreed with full seriousness. They wanted to know the reason of the five years disappearance of their Sky.

**^_^ Got nothing to say…for now… ^_^**

Ieyasu is again in a world of nightmare. Bodies were everywhere, bathing in blood. Fire engulf his surroundings, multiple gunshots can be heard but what scare him the most is the image of him in an all black outfit that is being embraced by a matching cloak. That person who has the same face of him is covered in blood especially the gloves. The face has a cold look and six figures stood beside the him who likely was the one who hurt the majority of people in this horrid dream.

He could see the faces of the other people clearly and he saw the lust to kill in their eyes. He heard the red haired man asked a question,

"_Primo, what else should we do?"_

Primo? Was that his real name? Doesn't Primo mean the first?

"_Leave no one alive."_

Ieyasu was shocked at the words that have been said. How could he….how could he said such a thing with a straight face? What baffled him more is that the others complied without asking! What is happening in here!?

He jolted awake, panting heavily as he tried all his will to wake up from another nightmare that almost engulfed him again. He covered his face with his shaking hands as he tried to control his breathing but before he had the opportunity to do it he felt cold hands embraced him from behind.

"You can't escape who you are." The person whispered in his ear. He look around so fast just to see the same image of him from his dream but now it has a sinister grin.

"You are me," it continued, "I am you. We both know that we are murderers."

Ieyasu is afraid now. That voice! That image of him! It keeps taunting him! He does not know anymore if he is sane enough right now when he saw these hallucinations frequently.

The other he put a single finger on his lips as his smirk become creepier, "They are coming to get us. They will _reclaim us_." And it was followed by a chilling laugh as it began to disperse in thin air.

What does it mean? Who will come?

A knock on the door brought him to reality. How he really need that right now. With a shaking feet he walk towards the door and open it in order to reveal his son in his pajamas clutching the lion stuff toy he bought to him on his fifth birthday. Natsu is embraced protectively by Tsuna as he stared at his father.

"Ohayo, Tsu-chan!" Ieyasu greeted him happily. Well as happy as he could.

Tsuna on the other hand took his time in staring to his father. Worry completely etched in his face, "Papa? Are you okay?"

Ieyasu was torn at this statement. How could he cause this kind of tone to his son? It's not a good thing to start a day. He must smile, smile for the sake of his little angel…and so he did,

"Papa is okay, Tsu-chan." He kneeled down to ruffle his son's hair for emphasis, "So don't worry about me okay? Papa does not like it when you are sad."

Tsuna pouted at this, his father is hiding something from him and he needed to know what it is! Before he could speak though Ieyasu did a good tactic to change the subject at hand, "Isn't it today where Basil and Lancia-san will take you to the amusement park along with your friends?" he knew that the sound of it will caught Tsuna's attention and it did! His son suddenly glowed with joy at the prospect of going somewhere fun along with his friends! Well, kids will always be kids.

"Saa, let's get started so you're ready when they come to pick you up!" Ieyasu held the right hand of Tsuna as they went to prepare the things that will be needed for the day.

After everything was settled at 9:00 in the morning someone knock on the door and it reveals Lancia-san along with his son Basil and the other kids. With a kiss of goodbye on the cheek Ieyasu was left alone in the house. Slowly he closed the door and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. As he was doing this his eyes landed on the knife in his hands that he used this morning to chop some of the ingredients for breakfast, suddenly he was not alone anymore.

"Something on your mind?" he flinched at the familiar voice. The blond turned around just to see the same features of him sitting on the counter, legs dangling aimlessly as he played on one of the smaller unused knives, "You know, it is more fun chopping people than chopping vegetables. You wonder why? That is because your ingredients lack the ones that humans have when they are still alive." The Primo-guy, as now Ieyasu dub him to be, pointed the knife at him, "Blood!" he supplied happily, "The splattering of blood everywhere and the screams of people as you slowly took their life away in agony!" Primo-guy demonstrated this with flailing arms everywhere as if mutilated bodies can be found there, his creepy smirk is not vanishing also. Then his eyes returned to Ieyasu, "Ne, when are we going to kill again?"

Moments passed as Ieyasu tried to gather his will that has fallen yet again in the darkness of his despair as he watched Primo-guy lust for blood. Is this really him? At last after what seemed an eternity he managed to speak.

"J-just…just who are you really?" he asked with every inch of fear in his voiced.

"Wow…" Primo-guy whistled a little, "Isn't it the first time you spoke to me?" he bowed his head down a little but his eye contact to Ieyasu didn't move at all but the sudden shadow cast on his eyes added an effect to his maniac smirk, "Didn't I tell you before? I am _**you**_. The _**you**_ that has been forgotten."

"You're lying." He was getting sick at this statement, "There is no way, no way at all, that I am you."

"Eh? Why is that?" Primo-guy made a confused look.

"I just know it!" Ieyasu shouted, "Something is telling me that you are lying! I don't what you are but all I know is that there is no way that you exist in me!"

"Hey, hey, wait a minute." Primo-guy put his hands in defense, "Just because you have amnesia does not mean you had to deny your other persona." He jumped out from where he was sitting on and walked towards Ieyasu, "If I do not _exist_ then why I am _here_?"

He got no answer to that. If he did his deepest fear might be right…that he is losing his sanity.

Then Primo-guy laughed, "My, my, I know you not having your memories will turn you at this. A pathetic doting father, oh I know!" he smiled but his aura tells that it is not a good idea, "How about we kill your precious angel! Huh? That will jog your desire for blood again right?" he supplied with every bit of malice.

That statement was all it took for Ieyasu to snap out finally, "LEAVE MY SON ALONE!"

"Oh…someone is angry!" Primo-guy sang as he tip toe away from the fuming blond.

"Leave my son alone, you blood maniac bastard!"

"Language, language." He said as he enjoyed the reaction he was getting. "Besides, I always do the talking while you do the artwork of our fine specimen."

"I'll protect my _**son**_ from any _**harm**_ even if it means that _**I must kill myself.**_" Ieyasu said with conviction as he snarled his words but the other seemed unfazed by this as he turned around, he spared a tiny glance to Ieyasu as he said this words, "I wonder how you will keep that promise when they are already coming to get you." With that Primo-guy was out of his sight again.

Ieyasu slid down on the floor as he could no longer control the shaking of his legs. He panted heavily; knees went near to his chest as his arms clutched at it tightly. He was having a panic attack he knows it and having this attack alone is not a good thing at all. He tried to control his breathing again, inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale. After some agonizing moments he finally got his bearings bit by bit. When he did he lifted his head up and it hit the wall behind him that is keeping him support this whole time.

"Am I losing my mind?" he said at the quiet room. The stillness was not left for long as the doorbell rang. At first he tried to ignore it but it didn't stop on ringing. He got fed up and stood up, pretending not to be home strategy is not working so maybe it was Colonello and Reborn after all they did tell him that they will visit him today… but do they always act formally when they are visiting someone? Honestly his first impression is that they will surprise him with bombs and bullet flying everywhere.

When he opened the door fear crept again in his mind with unbreakable speed.

"That was fast," he heard the voice of Primo-guy behind him, "Not too long ago we are having a conversation about this."

**^_^ As it turns out… I can't really think straight when I know that school is around the corner… ^_^**

G and the rest of the guardians walked the streets following the way in the map that the storm guardian is holding. It was a good thing that Lavina managed to get the directions from her son about where is Giotto currently living now. Another good thing is that there were no people around or else they will attract immense attention.

"I wonder how we will greet him." Asari said having his cheerful voice that has been abandoned five years ago.

"I WILL EMBRACE HIM TO THE EXTREME THAT'S FOR SURE!" Knuckle shouted with enthusiasm.

"Yare, yare, he will own me an eternal worth of pastries." Lampo joined the conversation with a happy smile lingering on his face.

"I will arrest him for missing for so long." Alaude speak with his monotone but everyone knows that he was relieved about the news.

"Nufufufu, I will try to him my new illusions." Daemon said.

"We can do it after we see him." G said. He is also happy; it's been a long time since the Vongola guardians acted like this. The news about their boss really lifted their spirits up. After they turn a corner G finally stop.

"We're here." He said as they stood at a house. It was not that big but not too small also, just perfect for a small family.

"Too simple." Lampo commented.

"But it has a cheerful aura." Asari said.

"I can feel the glowing spirit to the Extreme!"

"It is just house herbivores."

"Nufufufu, I bet having no love life like you will not understand it."

"What did you said pineapple herbivore?"

"As much as I'm happy to see you acting like yourselves again I have a question at hand right now." G managed to get all their attention, "Why the name tag in here is 'Sawada' if Giotto is the one living in here?"

There was a stretch of silence…

"Maybe Iemetsu's family is in here also." Asari finally blurted out.

"That is a possible idea herbivore since the omnivore has gone missing also along with him."

"Well we will not getting any answer until we saw it with our own eyes, nufufufu."

"Fine," G went for the door and pushed the button which is likely the doorbell. He rings it once then twice, then thrice when he was not getting an answer he pushed it in a rapid speed. He was clearly and completely irritated. He was about to kick the door open if Asari didn't stop him.

"Maa, maa, let's not get violent in here."

As he was in the middle of struggling out of Asari's grip they finally heard the door click. Everyone hold their breath as a mop of blond hair emerged out. They were happy to see him finally! Finally their boss is here! Their long lost friend is finally coming home with them! But before that happiness made a full registration to their minds they saw the fear in those orange eyes. Not just any fear but fear that is telling them that Giotto has seen the dead rise from its grave and came to curse his very being.

"Primo, are you okay?" G asked in instinct, he never saw this side of Giotto but he clearly does not like it.

_No, no, no, no, no! This is not happening at all! _Ieyasu chanted to himself as he saw the same faces from his earlier dream, all of them! Not too long ago he was talking to that bloodlust Primo-guy and now this?

"Primo?" the red haired calls him again.

Primo? Is he really Primo?

The hands that slithered its way to his neck made his panic attack to return full force, "They are here to take us…" Primo-guy sang happily while Ieyasu screamed, a scream like he was about to be murdered and running away to save his life.

_Am I going insane?_

**A/N: As it turns out this one is really short and still is a cliffy chappy since I can't think clearly when I know that school is about to start…. *gloomy aura***

**Okay the next update will be on November or December!**

**Wait until then onegai!**

**Please review!**

**Gdesertsand is now signing off!**


End file.
